Power Rangers Legacy
by Knight Europa
Summary: A new team of Rangers must look to the past to save their future!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 1: Legend of the Dinos, Part One

Authors notes: I used Google Translate for the Spanish conversation, so please forgive me if it comes out wonky. Also, I wish to thank my friend EvilTaco for the city name of this story.

The smell of toast and eggs filled the air to the bedroom that was still packed with labeled moving boxes. Inhaling the scent, a young woman smiled in her sleep, until a voice in Spanish called from downstairs in the kitchen."Vanessa, es hora de bajar para el desayuno! Primer día de escuela!" The young girl shot up in bed with a look of fear on her face, groaning as she ran her hands over it. Vanessa slowly got out of bed and spoke still somewhat sleepily as she cleaned up and dressed into a yellow short sleeve jacket over a black tank top, blue jeans and sneakers, putting her dark brown hair into a pony tail and taking the steps down two at a time.

"Mamá, ¿vas a estar bien por ti mismo?" she had asked her mother in their native language, grabbing her backpack from the closet and grabbing the toast and eggs to make a sandwich. "Voy a estar bien, cariño. El ir a hacer un poco más de desembalaje y probablemente conocer a los vecinos. Llámame en el almuerzo está bien?" "Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde!" Vanessa called to her mother as she ran out the door, rushing to catch the school bus as it neared her house. Climbing up the steps, she glanced at the bus driver, then to the seats nervously. "Name's Cliff, I'll be your driver. Feel free to sit wherever you want." With a gulp, she stepped to the seats and looked over them, spotting a girl at around her age, she inched closer, clearing her throat. "Excuse me, is it okay if I sit with you?" The other young lady looked up from looking out the window; she was fair skinned, black hair done up in a bun with icy blue eyes, wearing a baby pink shirt and black pants. With a smile, she scooted over to give the new girl room for a seat. "I don't think I've seen you before, are you new to Blue Bay High?" the pink wearing girl asked. "Y-yes I am. I just moved from Mexico and its my first day of my Junior year." Vanessa responded. When she spoke, her English was fluent, with only the slightest trace of an accent. "Allow me to be the first one to welcome you to Crystal Harbor then. I'm Diane Pai." said her seat mate, extending her hand over. With a smile, Vanessa took the hand and shook it. "Vanessa Trejo. Its nice to meet you, Diane."

The classroom buzzed with students doing various activities before the bell rang; a young man in a blue hoodie and gray swish pants was playing an intense game of Pokemon on his 3DS, green eyes glaring at the miniature screens and grunting as he failed to catch his desired beast, shutting the machine off in frustration. "I've been after a shiny Charizard for months now. Months! Why can't I get it!?" "Because you don't have enough badges to catch it, doofus" another student in a joking manner said as he ruffled the gamers blonde hair, sitting beside him. "Yeah yeah, very funny Jerome. You pull an all nighter? You look faded, man." Jerome, a student of African American stature, with hair done in short dread locks and styling a faded red shirt that sported the local basketball teams logo on the front and shorts, rubbed his eyes lightly. "Kind of. I had to help out my mom a little bit throughout the night." "Is she alri-" "Hey Zeke, we got a newbie with us!" Diane said before sitting down behind Jerome. Zeke's eyes lit up with interest, derailing his unasked question. "Show me the Young Padawan!" he said in an enthused tone as Vanessa stepped into the classroom with a slightly nervous look on her face. Diane waved her to the seat beside her and she tripped over a backpack left in the walkway, landing on the floor. A blonde girl glared at her, grabbing her back pack and dusting it off "Why don't you watch where you're going, huh?" "Kathy, chill. If you don't want your stuff walked on, put it up properly" Jerome said, helping Vanessa off the floor. "You alright?" "Yeah, thanks." "No problem! I'm Jerome, this is Zeke, and I think you met Diane already." "We met on the bus." "Excellent. Hmm...Looks like we have all the same classes together, so we'll get to know one another better. Wanna have lunch with us?" "I'd like that very much, gracias." "She speaks Spanish? Be still my beating heart!" Zeke said melodramatically, with Diane thwapping him on the back of the head. "Calm down there, Romeo." The bell rang, and one last student ran in right as the teacher was shutting the door, getting an imprint of the window frame on his face. "Owww..."

"Spike Skullovitch, how many times am I going to have to tell you to be here -before- the bell rings?" asked their teacher, Mrs. Peabody, as Spike rubbed his forehead, muttering "Sorry," and sitting down beside the others, giving a snorting laugh as Mrs. Peabody took roll.

Lunch came, with Vanessa calling her mother on her cell phone to check in with her as she ate the food she brought from home; a burrito filled with steak, rice, and hot sauce. Jerome sat across from her with Zeke beside him, Diane sitting beside Vanessa with Spike sitting a little away from them, eating a foot long sub sandwich and a whole pie. "How does he eat all that and stay skinny?" Diane asked the two guys, who were eating a burger and fries, and the other a pizza slice. "Probably from all the laps Coach Durham makes him run during PE." Jerome said with a chuckle, glancing to Zeke. "Dude, we still on for the Kamen Rider Marathon later?" "You better believe it!" Zeke said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a Kamen Rider Kiva belt buckle. "Also, this came in the mail a few days ago. Scored it off the net for cheap!" "Whats Kamen Rider?" asked Vanessa as she threw away her bag into a nearby trash bin. Zeke's jaw dropped with wide eyes "Okay, J-Man? We have GOT to clue her in!" "Heheh. Forgive him, he's really enthusiastic about these sort of things. If you want, you're more then welcome to join us." "What show are you watching?" she asked the two, who grinned at each other, and said to her in unison "Decade!"

Meanwhile, up in the far reaches of space, a silver ship floated above the Earth, inside an alien general paced in front of the viewing screen. It showed humans going about their daily lives, hanging out, and having fun "Disgusting lesser beings. The Tul'Van empire will have your planet for our mighty Emperor's collection." The general, K'turi turned to face a small group of robots, snapping his fingers. "NokBots! Go down to that planet and attack the humans! I want this planet ready for the Emperor by sundown!"

After school had let out, the four students gathered at the front doors, chatting and walking towards the buses. "So Diane, wanna join us for the marathon?" asked Zeke as he plopped down onto a bus seat, glancing at her. "Sorry, Mondays are my days to take care of the store." "What type of store do you run?" asked Vanessa. "Antiques, mostly. We also appraise things people bring in and take it if they wish to sell it" "Sounds cool, I'll have to come by sometime." Diane got off at her stop, waving to the three who would get off at a later stop.

"So, why'd you move to America, if I may ask?" Jerome asked the lady as they walked towards Zeke's house down the block. "Education. My mother wanted to make sure I got an education that would take me places, so we moved to Crystal Harbor at the beginning of the month. We're still working on getting unpacked." "If you need help with anything, let us know. Diane, Zeke and I have been friends since Freshman year, and we know the city up and down." "Thank you- what the!?" A group of ten to twelve robotic warriors appeared around the trio, surrounding them tightly with fists raised for fighting. "What in the world are those?!" she looked around nervously, one of the Nokbots grabbing her arm and pulling at her. Zeke rushed forward and jumped, nailing the robot in the head, with Jerome standing beside him back to back. "Vanessa, do you know how to fight?" he asked. "I-I never took any self-defense classes before!" No problem, we got this." Zeke said with a smirk, getting into karate stance. "Double Dragon?" he asked his friend, who was in a Tae Kwon Do stance. "Oh yea!" The two unleashed a combination of kicks, punches, and tag-team style windmills; with effort the Nokbots were defeated, turning into a pile of nuts and bolts before fading away. "Now -that- was intense." Zeke said dusting himself off, before facing Vanessa. "If those guys come back, you're going to have to be able to defend yourself. J-Man and I can teach you." "What about your marathon?" "That can wait. Come on, we'll go to the park and show you some moves." Jerome said, the three of them grabbing their back packs and heading to the park. From a distance, a mysterious figure had watched, speaking to himself, "The time has come.." before vanishing.

K'Turi slammed his fist onto the console, growling. "Worthless pieces of scrap. It appears if we wish to conquer this planet, we will need to send down a more fierce opponent. Cacia, come forth and kneel before your Emperor!" A monster consisting of white and blue flames came into the main bridge of the ship, kneeling before the Emperor who was shrouded by a screen, then stood to face K'Turi. "What are his Royal Highness' orders?" asked the monster. "Go down to the planet Earth and wipe out the humans. Do not fail." "Yes, General!" Cacia turned into a white flame and vanished.

The next day in PE, Jerome and Zeke pulled Vanessa aside to teach her moves from their respective styles, Diane watching curiously as their new friend replicated what she watched, pulling off a few kicks and punches. "She's a fast learner. She'll be good to go in no time." said Zeke, giving her a thumbs up before Diane stood and smirked. "Not bad, but maybe I can teach her a few things as well." She then bowed and went into a traditional Shaolin Kung-Fu stance, going through a kata with both grace and speed, the others watching in awe. "Dang Chun-Li! You never told us you were -that- good!" said Zeke, who would get thwapped on the back of the head by Diane. "I told you before not to call me that." "Thank you, all of you for helping me with this. I never really had to fight before, so its a bit new to me." Vanessa spoke with a slight blush. "It's not a problem, really. Besides, if those robots show up again, you'll be more prepared." said Jerome with a thumbs up. A crash nearby alerted the four, looking over to see Spike with a mop bucket over his head and drenched in water. "Skullovitch! You now owe me ten laps! Get to it after you clean up that mess!" Coach Durham called out, blowing his whistle. With a groan, Spike would begin to clean up the water.

The four students were heading home from Diane's bus stop, chatting to one another when a flame shot out at them from nowhere. Jerome went flying back with a wince. "You okay?" asked Diane who helped him up. "I'll survive, what was that?" the group looked around, when a voice spoke from thin air, Caica and Nokbots appearing infront of them.

"That was me! Hahahaha! The Tul'van Empire has decided to take Earth for our Emperor! You are to be the first of our victims!" Caica howled and launched more fire at the teenagers, who dove out of the way, only to be surrounded by Nokbots.

"There's too many of them!" Zeke called out, trying to fight off a few but getting pushed back. "What are we gonna do?" asked Vanessa, who was trying to keep herself calm, going into a stance for combat, Diane beside her doing the same. Jerome looked around for an opening, only for his eyes to widen in horror as Caica launched a blue fireball at them.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 2: Legend of the Dinos, Part 2.

"Hyyyaaaa!" Booted feet spin kicked the blue flame away from the group right before it reached them; a warrior dressed in a gray colored suit stood in front of the teenagers. A gray helmet with a white X shaped visor, large shoulder pads covering the neck and shoulders, bracers with a light gray stripe over a darker gray coloring, white gloves and gray boots that were gradient.

"Who is this guy?!" Diane asked in shock, the teens looking in awe as the warrior went to work on the Nokbots, taking them out with kicks, punches, and the occasional throw. When finished, the warrior turned to Cacia, pointing a gloved finger at the monster. "Tell your Emperor that the Earth isn't his for the taking!" "Who in the world are you?" the monster asked. "I am the protector of this planet, The Ghost Ranger! Hya!" Ghost Ranger struck a pose when answering, rushing at Cacia to deliver a flying kick, sending it skidding backwards. "This isn't over, I'll be back!" it said before turning into flames and vanishing. Ghost Ranger slowly turned towards the teenagers, who were backing up slightly when he approached.

"Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you. I'm actually here to ask for your help. Please, come with me and I can show you what I mean." The other looked to Jerome, who nodded. "We'll see what he wants, and if it seems shady, we run." "Fair enough." Ghost Ranger said, vanishing into thin air, the others following suit in amazement and confusion.

"Cacia! Why did you run from that battle? You were supposed to destroy the humans!" K'Turi roared at the monster, who knelt in front of the shrouded Emperor. "Forgive me, general! I was attacked by something called Ghost Ranger, he said he was Earth's protector!" "Ranger? It can't be..The Power was destroyed ages ago.." K'Turi spoke in almost a whisper, glancing towards the monitor. "Regardless, return to the planet and fulfill your mission, or face my wrath!" "Yes, sir!" Cacia said, turning into flames and vanishing.

Back at Crystal Harbor, the teenagers and Ghost Ranger would appear in a garage of sorts filled with all sorts of computer parts, equipment, and a tall woman at a desk typing away before glancing behind her. "Found your recruits, hmm?" She wore glasses and had a mousy appearance, wearing a loose fitting shirt with a smiley face on it and sweat pants. "T.K, its time." spoke Ghost Ranger, the woman nodding and hopping out of her chair to go grab a silver briefcase and bringing it over to the four teens. "I'm T.K, Ghost Rangers assistant in fighting evil. We've been monitoring you for a while you see." "Wait, what? You've been _spying_ on us?" Diane asked in a tone that came off as angry and shocked. "Not spying, monitoring. We've been watching your energy levels, not you personally. My boss here thinks you four are the perfect candidates to become the next in line of Earth's fighting force." T.K opened the briefcase and revealed five colored wrist watches. Ghost Ranger would take five of them, handing one to each of the teens. "You will become the warriors who can call on the powers of those who came before you. The powers of the past will become your weapon to fight for our future. You shall be the Legacy Power Rangers." Ghost Ranger said to them, each person putting their watch on.

Zeke's face lit up with a goofy grin. "I KNEW IT! I -knew- the Power Rangers were real! But it's... it's been years since the Samurai Rangers won their battle against Xandred. Why hasn't there been any other teams since then?" Ghost Ranger spoke up to explain, "Most thought the Power vanished from the world after his defeat. The battle drained them and the Morphing Grid was temporarily powered down. However, a new evil has come to your planet; The Tul'Van Empire seeks Earth to bestow it to their leader as part of his collection of planets. As there is a new evil, there must be a new good to balance it. The Grid is powered up once more and ready for a team to fight. Are you four ready?" "Just one question, if I may." Jerome said, clearing his throat. "There are four of us, but five watches. Who is the fifth ranger?" "Sadly, we couldn't find anyone with enough energy for the Green Legacy Morpher." T.K said with a shake of her head. "We've been looking for a while." "Hmm...I may know someone who can." said Zeke, giving the others a look of mischief.

"No." said Ghost Ranger, arms crossed over his chest, looking Spike over, inside his helmet he had a look of annoyance. "Why not? He's a good person, and he has experience with the Samurai team." Diane said, placing a hand on Spike's shoulder. "We could use his help." Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I may be a bit bungling at times, but Uncle Bulk taught me to be a Samurai warrior. I could kick bad guy butt too!" he said with a snorting laugh, the others giving a slight groan at it. "He _does_ have an adequate energy reading. We could give him a test drive, so to speak." T.K held out the Green wrist watch towards him, who took it and put it on. "You get one chance. Any mess ups, and you're out" Ghost Ranger shook his head slightly while he spoke, then turned to face the computer screen as alarms started to go off. "Looks like Cacia is back. We better go." "Good luck, Rangers!" T.K said as she sat back down at the the computer, fingers flying over the keyboard. Once she finished, the new team was teleported to the strip mall, Ghost Ranger clapping a hand onto her shoulder with a nod of thanks before vanishing.

"Hahahahaha! Run you pathetic humans! I'll burn this city to the ground!" Cacia was throwing white and blue fireballs everywhere, people screaming and running in fear. Jerome, Zeke, Vanessa, Diane, and Spike arrived a minute later along with Ghost Ranger, standing in a row with fists clenched. Glancing down to his wrist, Jerome glanced over to their mentor figure. "How do these work?" "Slide your fingers across the face of the watch, and call out Legacy Power, Activate. Everything else will come naturally." With a nod, the leader would say to his friends. "Ready?" "Ready!" they all responded in unison, sliding their fingers across the faces of their watches, and calling out "Legacy Power! Activate!"

The morphers glowed brightly with each Rangers respective color; Jerome sent a powerful kick into the red field, shattering it like glass as his suit covered his body; a gold crown with samurai style shoulder pads, a red belt coming across his black chest area that had red trimming, as well as a gold one with a green buckle across his waist. Red colored bracers similar to Ghost Rangers, The leggings were black with red trim and red boots.

The Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green suits would look similar but with their respective colors, Zeke throwing a straight punch into his field to shatter it, Diane using a palm thrust, Vanessa giving a Karate style chop, and Spike going for a scissor kick, only to fall flat on his back, the suit still forming onto his body.

"Power Rangers? Impossible!" Cacia said in utter shock, the Rangers now suited up. "Improbable, maybe, but never impossible! Legacy Red!" said Jerome, going into a pose. "Legacy Blue!" "Legacy Pink!" "Legacy Yellow! "Legacy Green!" "Ghost Ranger!" said each ranger, going into their own pose, before calling out as a team; "Powers of the Past to Protect our future! POWER RANGERS LEGACY!" with colored explosions going off behind them as Cacia rushed at them, the Rangers running towards the monster, each letting out a kiyah as they unleashed attacks on the beast, the monster let out out a roar and sent them team flying back to the ground with a large wall of flame.

"You think those wimpy punches are going to beat me? You're pathetic!" Ghost Ranger stood up, speaking. "We should show this guy the power of the Original Dinosaurs!" "How?" asked Diane, standing up, when T.K's voice came through their morphers. "Rangers, listen closely; Your morphers have the ability to tap into the Morphing Grid and access the past Ranger powers and weapons. Spin the hands of your watches to 1:00 and you'll see. Spike! You'll have access to both black and green powers due to teams having one or the other, or sometimes both" "Right!" said the new team, and they spun the hands of their watches so they landed one One O'clock, their bodies glowing as they called out "Legacy Transcendence! It's Morphin Time!" In a brilliant flash of light, the Rangers were now in the Mighty Morphin Dinosaur suits, Red, Blue, Black, Pink and Yellow! Spike looked himself over, confused. "Wait a sec, if I'm green, why am I in the Black Ranger suit?" Ghost Ranger held up his own watch hidden under a bracer. "I can become any sixth ranger or ally, watch." Spinning the hands so they hit 1:00 as well, a silver energy surrounding his body. "Legacy Transcendence! It's Morphin Time!" When the energy faded, The Ghost Ranger had turned into Mighty Morphin Green!

"Incredible! I feel amazing!" Zeke said as he clenched and unclenched his fists, looking over the others. "We have to act fasts, the Legacy Powers are only available for a brief amount of time. Let's go!" Ghost Ranger brought out the Dragon Dagger and ran forward, slashing as Cacia multiple times. Jerome held his hands out and called "Power Sword!" and the weapon appeared in his hands, blowing red. "Neato!" said Diane, who held out her hands, calling out "Power Bow!" Vanessa and Zeke called out "Power Daggers!" and "Power Lance!" respectively, with Spike holding his hands out and saying "Power Axe!" the weapon materialized in his hands, but he had to look it over, confused. "Wait a sec, its a gun too? So weir-ahhhh!" he ducked a fireball flung his way, standing back up and running at Cacia with a wild swing of his axe, nearly missing. The other four attacked as a team, with Vanessa and Diane attacking from a distance so Jerome and Zeke could attack from melee range. Cacia fell to one knee from the onslaught, growling. "This isn't over yet!" it said, summoning a big fire ball in both hands, it growing in size. "Alright team, put them together and finish it off!" said Ghost Ranger, the others giving a thumbs up before putting their weapons together to form the Power Blaster, firing it at the flame monster, which dropped its fireball and exploded, the Rangers cheering their victory.

"Hmph. They think their victory absolute. We'll show them what we are really capable of! Fire the Revive Laser!" K'Turi ordered, a Nokbot hitting a few buttons; from the ship lasers shot out and hit Cacia, causing him to grow tall. "I'm baaaaack!" it said, throwing a rain of fireballs down on the team, who dove out of the way to safety.

"T.K! Are the Zords ready yet?" Ghost Ranger asked into his Morpher. "No, they aren't finished, you'll have to use the DinoZords from the original team for now!" "Got it. You ready, guys?" "Ready!" Everyone said together, joining hands in a circle as Jerome spoke, "Powers of Legacy, we summon the Dino Megazord and the Dragonzord to aid in this fight!" Their bodies glowed brightly, and soon both the Original Dino Megazord and the Dragonzord appeared to battle, the five rangers jumping high into the air to pilot their robot, as Ghost Ranger put the flute to his back, starting to play the notes.

The Dragonzord came to life, its finger tips turning into missiles and firing at the monster who approached them, the missiles slamming into it as the Megazord lumbered forward to deliver a punch. Cacia roared and once more summoned its white and blue fireball from before, making it grow in size and launching it at the Megazord; the robot went down hard, the Rangers grunting as they struggled to get it upright. "Jerome, one more hit like that and we're finished!" said Zeke, pulling on his pilot stick to get the Triceratops foot to move. "Don't worry, we got this! Just have to focus.." said Jerome as he studied the monster, a form planning in his head. "Hang on, Rangers!" Ghost Ranger called out, playing the flute once more so the Dragonzords tail drill spun, aiming it at Cacia who jumped over it.

The Megazord righted up after a few moments, with Jerome calling out "Mega Power Sword!" the blade falling from the sky and into the ground, the robot pulling it out and turning to face the monster, the arm whirring mechanically as the lightning from the blade hit the monster, but still it stood tall, summoning more fireballs. "Oh no.." said Vanessa in fear, but Diane turned to speak to her "Vanessa, don't be scared. Jerome has an idea." the Red Ranger then had the robot throw the sword, the weapon hitting the monsters arms and canceling out its attack. "Hey Ghost Ranger, these things can combine, right? We can finish it off that way!" "Good idea! Activating Mega Dragonzord!" The two robots would combine into one, with all six rangers now in the pilot area, the robot held its arms out, an energy sphere forming and shooting out at Cacia, who fell backwards, exploding into dust.

On the Tul'Van ship, K'Turi bowed to the Emperor, head low. "Forgive me my excellency, Cacias failed to fulfill his mission, but there will be another time. Earth -will- be yours!"

Back at the garage, the Rangers celebrated their first victory, with Ghost Ranger watching them, arms crossed. "You did well today, Rangers, but there will be other threats we must face. Will you heed the call, and stand beside each other as protectors of Earth?" he asked, looking at them each in turn.

"You know it!" Zeke said, giving a thumbs up, Jerome giving a nod, Vanessa smiling while saying "Si." "Our planet needs us, I'm in." said Diane. Everyone looked at Spike curiously, who gulped, "I uh, I wanna help too, just, don't blame me if I step on anyone's foot when Morphing." he gave a snorting laugh, the other groaning, but soon laughing with him. Ghost Ranger began to walk away, with Diane gently grabbing his arm. "Hey, can you at least show us who you really are? We're going to be working together." "No... Not right now at least. Maybe in the future...But not now." then Ghost Ranger vanished into thin air, the others looking at T.K. "He's got some history, give him some time is all, okay?"

The next day at Blue Bay High, Diane was getting a book out of her locker when she noticed a man she hadn't seen before; Brown hair that went down past his ears and a slight beard, wearing a red and black plaid long sleeve over a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. "Hey, Zeke? Whose that guy?" she asked the passing by gamer who had been concentrating on his 3DS. "Hmm? That's Jake, the school loner. He's been here a few days." "School loner?" "He doesn't talk much from what I heard, and he's usually by himself at lunch or free period." "Odd. See you in class, Zeke." Diane shut her locker and walked over to the young man, tapping his locker. He peeked around it at her. "Hi there, I'm Diane Pai. You look a little new, so I wanted to ask if you need help." "Oh. Hi. I..I'm Jake. Nice to meet you, I guess." Jake shut his locker and headed off toward class, with Diane watching him leave in slight disappointment.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 3: Power of Thunder, Power of Ninja

Two days had gone by without an attack from the Tul'Van Empire, things had been relatively quiet, but the new Power Ranger team remained vigilant; In the Blue Bay High gym, Jerome and Zeke continued to train Vanessa in the arts of Tae Kwon Do and Karate, with Diane doing her best to help Spike with basic Kung-Fu moves. Though he did his best, Spike had managed to spin himself around into a punching bag, shaking his head rapidly. "Aghhh! Why cant I do anything right?" he asked frustratedly, punching the punching bag, only to wince in pain. "Don't be so rough on yourself, buddy. You're actually doing better then yesterday." said Zeke, remembering how their Green Ranger had gone for a double palm thrust, only to end up smacking his hands against a wall. "He has a point. Anyone heard from Ghost Ranger?" Diane asked, glancing over to see Jake sitting in the bleachers with ear buds in, alone. "Nah, he's been quiet as well. Just wish he'd let us know who he is." Vanessa spoke up after handing her two instructors towels. "T.K said the guy has history, and he'll let us know when he's ready. We should just let it be til then." said Jerome, wiping his face off with the towel. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, ready for some lunch?" The others agreed, and they all headed to the cafeteria to eat.

On the Tul'Van spaceship, General K'Turi was busy coming up with a plan to stop these new Rangers from derailing the Empire's plans. Hitting a few buttons on a console, he would summon to the bridge a monster that had lightning rods for hands and was silver in color. "High Voltage, are you ready to serve your Emperor and find glory in battle against the Power Rangers?" K'Turi asked his warrior, who clanged both lightning rod hands together and crackled with electricity, vanishing from the ship and down to Earth.

At the Garage, Zeke had a small tablet out on his lap, looking through an archive of the past teams that T.K had helped him look up. A list of all the Ranger teams had been made along with their powers, weapons, zords and history. When he looked up from the tablet, the other teens were leaning over T.K's shoulder while staring at the computer screen, she typing in a few keys so that schematics of robotic animals appeared one at a time, different in color. "How do you like your Zords, folks?" she asked with a bit of a smirk, leaning back in her chair. " T.K, these look amazing!" Vanessa said, looking her own robot over in awe. "How long did it take you to design these?" asked Zeke, trying his best not to have a fan boy attack at the sheer awesome on the screen. "A few months, believe it or not. I had to think of something that could be hidden in plain sight. When not in use, your Zords will look like ordinary statues around the city."

"Not that I'm complaining, but uh... Why is mine the only fish?" Spike asked, head tilted to the side. "Because we needed something that would work in the water. We have one for sky, three for land, and one for water." "What about Ghost Ranger? Does he get his own Zord?" asked Diane. "No, he's...a bit different. Instead of a personal one, he calls on the 'ghosts' of past Zords." The alarms had started to blare within the garage, T.K typing into her keyboard to bring up a video of High Voltage attacking buildings in downtown Crystal Harbor. "Looks like you've got work to do, guys. I'll contact Ghost as soon as possible to join you." Jerome nodded his head and looked at the others, who nodded back at him, getting in a line and bringing up their wrist watch Morphers. "Ready?" he asked, the others replying "Ready!" in unison, then all together they called out "Legacy Power, Activate!"

High Voltage was sending out lightning bolts in every direction, using one to destroy a nearby building. "Woah! Did you see that? It totaled that building!" asked Zeke as the Rangers ran through a crowd of people running away from the monster. "Good thing it was only under construction!" Spike said, running at the monster to throw a punch, only to trip on a piece of debris, spinning around to accidentally clotheslines the beast. "Hahaha, nice one Spike!" Diane laughed slightly before jumping into the air, landing on Vanessa's shoulders as a jump off point and leaped once more, sending a flying kick towards their opponent "Hyaa!"

High Voltage slammed it arms together and shot a lightning bolt at Legacy Pink, sending her plummeting to the ground with a hard thud, then sent Spike flying back with a hard strike to his chest, the Green Ranger crashing into a wall. "Spike, Diane!" Jerome clenched his fist tightly, turning to face Legacy Blue and Yellow. "Go help them, I'll try to distract AC/DC long enough for us to regroup!" "Right!" said Zeke and Vanessa, rushing to their comrades as Jerome approached High Voltage, getting into his stance. "You think you're so tough, take me on!" he said, waiting for the moment to attack.

The monster swung its arm in a wide arc, Jerome blocking the attack with a high kick, followed by a rolling leg drop. High Voltage parried the second attack and threw one of his lightning rods forward, sending Jerome back into the others. Groaning, the five warriors stood up. "Think its time we showed this guy the power of a past team." said Zeke, spinning the hands of the watch so they landed on 3:00. The other rangers followed suit, calling out "Legacy Transcendence! Ninja Ranger Power, now!" The five warriors would be dressed in the garb of the Ninja Rangers, and as soon as the transformation completed, they became literal blurs, attacking High Voltage from all sides, Spike growing tall and attempting to grab the monster, only to miss and grab Zeke by mistake. "Dude! Not me, him!" "Sorry!" Jerome phased through a wall and went for a kicking combo towards High Voltage's back, followed by Vanessa and Diane going for a team punch to his torso. The monster grunted, holding both lightning rods into the air and bringing down bolts of lightning down on his attackers, knocking them away and back to their normal suits.

That's when a flash of gray blurred past them, fists slamming into the monster multiple times before sending it skidding back. Ghost Ranger turned towards his team and nodded his head. "My apologies for being late, T.K and I were putting the finishing touches on your weapons." "Rangers! Ghost Ranger and I have a surprise for you." T.K's voice came through their Morphers, "Hold out your hands, and your weapons will appear in them. They should be too your liking." Following the instructions, a weapon appeared in each Ranger hands; Legacy Red wielded the Red Saber, Legacy Blue held the Shot Blaster, Legacy Pink was given the Spark Staff, Legacy Yellow acquired the Wolf Fang Daggers, and Legacy Green now had the Stingray Katana.

"Alright, team. Put your new weapons to the test! With teamwork and courage, you can beat this guy!" Ghost Ranger gave the others a thumbs up, as they ran forward with weapons in hand, Jerome slashed at High Voltage vertically, Zeke fired off two shots to the midsection, Diane slammed her staff into its ab area, while Vanessa and Spike went for horizontal and diagonal slashes to its front side. High Voltage fell to the ground, severely weekend by the onslaught. Next, the warriors combined the five weapons into one, firing off a blast while shouting "Legacy Power Blast!" The attack went right through the monsters body, causing him to explode.

Aboard the ship, K'Turi growled with displeasure, ordering the Nokbots to fire the Revive Lasers on High Voltage, making him grow tall. "We're ready this time, call on your Zords and use them to fight that over grown weather vain." Ghost Ranger told the others, who would hold their Morphers up, calling out their Zord names. "Red Phoenix! Blue Bear! Yellow Wolf! Pink Chameleon! Green Stingray!" Five mechanical robotic animals broke free of the statue disguises and charged forward, the Rangers jumping high into the air and getting seated to pilot them.

"Alright guys, here we go!" Jerome said, flying the Red Phoenix Zord and firing two red missiles at High Voltage, the impact making the beast stumble slightly, while Zeke rammed his Blue Bear Zord into its legs, Vanessa having the Yellow Wolf chomp down onto one of its arms, and Diane charged forward in the Pink Chameleon, attempting to spear High Voltage with the horn; however, he grabbed the robotic animal and tosses it back, kicking the Blue Bear and throwing the Yellow Wolf as well. Meanwhile Spike shot out one of its barb stingers, the monster deflecting it and sending a lightning bolt at the Zord, causing it to spark, Spike trying his best to control it. "Ohhh this is -so- not cool!"

Ghost Ranger called into his Morpher at the team, "Listen, you need to form the Legacy Megazord and call upon the powers of Aquatar. I'll aid you in this battle, we must use the Legacy of the Thunder Megazord and the Tigerzord!" "Alright everyone, you heard the guy!" said Jerome. "Legacy Transcendence! We need Aquatar Ranger Power!" they all called out, the hands of their watch spinning to 3:30 as their suits changed to those of the Alien Rangers, and then held their hands out to the sky, calling out "Legacy Megazord, now!" The robots began to change; Blue Bear's body shifted to where his two hind legs became the hips and legs, the Red Phoenix retracting its claws and wings closing in to form the torso and head, connecting to the bear, the Pink Chameleon's legs folded inside of itself and connected to the torso to become an arm, as did the Yellow Wolf. To finish the transformation, the tail of the Red Phoenix would form a crown on the head similar to the Rangers suits, with the Green Stingray landing it the wolf's mouth to become an ax, all five warriors now in the cockpit together. "Legacy Megazord, power up!"

"Legacy Transcendence! It's Morphin Time: Tigerzord!" Ghost Ranger spun the watch Morpher so the hands landed on 2:00, turning into the Mighty Morphin White Ranger, holding Saba to the sky and yelling "White Tigerzord power, now!" The beast of the past came running forth on all fours, Ghost Ranger jumping into the cockpit to slide Saba into the control slot. "White Tigerzord, Warrior Mode!" The Tiger robot stood on its hind paws, the front ones spinning to reveal hands, the tiger head lowering to reveal a robotic face. The two Megazords stood side by side, High Voltage shooting forth two massive lightning bolts at them; the attack hit, but they stood tall, with the Tigerzord firing out a fire bolt from the Tiger's mouth at the monster, sending it back slightly. Legacy Megazord walked forward, swinging the stingray ax at the beast, only to have the lightning rod arms catch the weapon and send a shock wave of electricity through the robot.

"Aghh! Hang on guys, we can beat this thing!" Diane sent the Chameleon arm to spear the monsters torso, sending it back with a roar. "Team, its time to utilize the Legacy of the Thunder Megazord; Summon the Thunder Saber and use its power to stop this monster!" Ghost Ranger said through the Megazord's intercom, the main team grasping the controls and calling out "Legacy Megazord Power! Bring forth the Thunder Saber!" At the robots hip was a sheathed sword, the Stingray Ax flying out of the Wolf's mouth hand so it could pull the Thunder Saber out, holding it into the air as lightning crackled around the blade. "Alright, it's gonna be a one-two combo! Thunder Saber, Power Up!" Jerome yelled, the sword slashing downwards and slashing High Voltage in half, when the Thunder Saber vanished, the Stingray returned to become the ax once more. "Legacy Ax throw!" the Rangers said as one, the weapon glowing a bright green as it was thrown forward to lodge into the monster via a connected chain; High Voltage exploded in a shower of lightning, the White Tigerzord Warrior Mode approached the Legacy Megazord and they clasped hands together in victory.

Later at the arcade, Zeke had challenged Vanessa to a racing game, the two laughing as they played. Jerome was hanging at a table with Diane and Spike, watching the two while chatting it up. "We did good today, you two. I am proud to have you as my fellow team mates." "Wow, thanks man!" said Spike in slight shock, dropping his soda onto his pants from the compliment. Diane was about to make a joke when she had noticed Jake playing a side scrolling game. "One sec, guys." she said as she stood up and approached him, smiling. "Hey there, hows it going?" Jake looked at her silently for a moment, still playing. "Hi." "I know you're a little busy but, I was wanting to invite you to join us for a bit. I-We'd all like to get to know you a little better." Jake remained silent for a few minutes before allowing his last life on the game to be used. "I would like that, actually. Thank you." Diane led him over to the table as Zeke and Vanessa joined them, the Pink Ranger introducing everyone to him.

K'Turi let out an irritated growl, slamming his fist into the console in front of him. "Rangers, this is not over. You will not win this war..."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 4: Power of the Crystal

Two A.M, pitch darkness outside above the neighborhood sky, yet there was one neighbor who was roaming the halls of his house; Jerome Johnson was downstairs with a glass of water, sweat having formed on his forehead due to the intense dream he had experienced. He had witnessed a spirit of an older man, his face slightly wrinkled with dark, tan skin. He had spoken to Jerome in the dream, but the teenager couldn't understand what he had been saying. A voice from upstairs caught his attention, he heading back up to his mothers room, opening the door.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing awake so late?" "I had a dream is all, Mom. Are you alright?" "Yes, could you be a dear and bring me a glass of cold water? I'm feeling a bit drained." "You got it." he said, rushing downstairs to get her glass and took the steps up two at a time to gently hand it to her, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going back to sleep, Mom. If you need anything, let me know." "I will, son. Sleep well." Jerome headed back to his room, and after struggling to fall asleep, he soon found rest, though the same man appeared to him once more during the night.

The following day, he was sitting in the classroom before class had started, still focused on his dream when he heard a loud voice behind him say "Jerome needs panties for his baby mama!" followed by a familiar snorting laugh. Slowly, the young man turned in his seat to look at Spike, who was watching a video on his phone, still laughing, until he looked up and saw that Jerome had a giant 'WTF' style look on his face. "I-it's a Vine...Sorry." Spike said sheepishly and putting his phone away.

Mrs. Peabody entered the room with a smile on her face. "Everyone, we have a student joining us from Mr. Buchanan's class. He'll be a part of our group now, so please feel welcome. Come on in!" Entering the classroom was a slightly bearded male with hair going past his ears, wearing a black long sleeve over shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and blue jeans with black sneakers. "Introduce yourself to the class, please?" Mrs. Peabody asked, the young man remaining silent for a few seconds before speaking. "My name is Jake Cranston. It's nice to meet you." he said, taking a seat beside Vanessa.

Zeke's eyes slightly glanced in the new classmate's direction, after the last name was spoken; something not sitting right with him, though what it was he couldn't tell. Diane leaned over to whisper to him quietly. "What's he doing in here? I thought Mr. Buchanan taught AP style classes." Zeke turned to whisper back "Word's been going around that Mr. B caught major food poisoning, he may be out the rest of the semester for all we know. All of his students are being put into different groups." Diane glanced over towards the new student, giving a smile as he nodded his head in acknowledgment; Though he was still quiet, the group of friends had managed to get the loner to hang out with them a few times.

The Tul'Van spaceship floated above the Earth. K'Turi pushing a few Nokbots out of his way while muttering to himself. "I've failed his excellency again and again ever since those Rangers came onto the scene. I have to find a way to deal with them, or I'll be stripped of my rank...Machinedra!" he bellowed, a female mechanical warrior with a giant mace appeared in front of him. "Yes, General?" she asked in a slight Russian-like voice. "Go down to Earth with a group of Nokbots and attack the Rangers! I want them stopped!" "Consider it done."

"J-Man, you doin' alright? You look tired." Zeke asked his friend, as he, Jerome, and Jake walked through the park later in the day, sunset hitting the city. Vanessa, Spike, and Diane had gone to the Yellow Rangers house to help her finish unpacking boxes for her new house, so the three guys had decided to go hang out at the bowling alley. "I'm fine, bro, really. Just had a weird dream last night is all. Took me a while to get back to sleep afterward." "Want to talk about it?" asked Jake, glancing over to the Red Ranger curiously. "I'll be fine, but thank you both for the concern" "Fine huh? Not for long you wont be!" declared a voice with a slight Russian accent as Machinedra and Nokbots appeared in front of the three. "Oh this is -not- how I wanted to spend the rest of my day!" Zeke groaned lightly, him and Jerome getting into fighting stances. "Jake, you better get out of here, its not safe!" Jerome warned to their new friend, but instead of running away, the young man threw his backpack to the ground, cracked his knuckles and got into an American Kempo stance. "I'll help."

"Get them!" Machinedra ordered, the robots attacking the three teenagers. Jerome sent swift, but powerful kicks at his attackers, knocking them back, while Zeke blocked an attack with a raised arm, grabbing the attackers fist with his free hand and twisting it behind the robots back, kicking it down. Jake was quick with his punches, rapidly striking at the center of the Nokbots, flipping one over and striking the backside with a kick to the neck. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" asked an impressed Zeke, who jumped over a robot and spin kicked it away. "Trained all my life" Jake replied, joining the other two as Machinedra approached, mace in hands, but stopped.

"Something is not right, only two... We will meet again, this I promise!" she said, vanishing in a spark of electricity. Relaxing, the three would grab their backpacks and regroup. "I need to head home, that was just too weird. You guys be safe, alright?" Jake said, heading in the opposite direction of their original destination. Jerome brought his wrist watch to his mouth, speaking into it.

"Vanessa, T.K, come in." "Que pasa, Jerome?" Vanessa's voice came through in Spanish, and in the background, Spike could be heard yelping in pain as a box fell onto his foot, Diane sighing as she went to help him. "We were attacked on the way to the bowling alley. Nokbots and some sort of mace carrying robot. She left after realizing there were only two Rangers though. Be on the lookout for her." "I copy, Ghost Ranger's going to keep an eye out while you guys sleep." T.K said over the Morpher. "Wait, he's on night duty?" Diane's voice asked over Vanessa's watch. "I don't sleep." the Ghost Ranger came in abruptly via his own watch Morpher, his tone signifying that he didn't want questions about him being asked.

Two A.M. Jerome tossed and turned in bed, the same old man in his dreams again, only this time the image was clearer, and he could actually here the man saying over and over 'Do not let them get the Crystal.' Jerome shot up straight in bed, sweat running down his face once more. "Crystal? What could the Empire want with a crystal?"

"Machinedra, there has been a change of plans for the moment." K'Turi told the machine warrior, holding up a hologram of a very familiar glowing piece of rock. "His Excellency wishes to use this crystal to harness the power of the Empire. Your mission is to retrieve it and bring it back." "Understood, General." Machine vanished once more, K'Turi turning towards the viewing screen while thinking to himself. _"If she can get that crystal, I'll gain favor with the Emperor, and my rank will no longer be in jeopardy . She cannot fail!"_

The following day, Jerome had entered the garage to see Zeke messing around on T.K's computer, going through the archives. "Dude, you know if she catches you on there she'll have a fit." "She needed sleep, I don't know how the girl does it, but she can go for nearly forty-eight hours without it." "Anyways, what are you doing?" "Something hasn't been sitting right with me; that last name Jake used, Cranston? It was the last name of the original Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston. According to the archives, he ended up living on Aquatar after trying to find a way to stop an advanced aging problem." "Maybe he came back to Earth and had a kid?" Jerome asked. "Dunno, but it's been bugging me. You look like you got something on your mind, what's up?" Zeke asked his friend "That dream came back, and this time the man was saying 'Don't let them get the crystal.' Could you check the archives for anything related to that?" "Sure, one sec."

After searching through various folders and data files, the two finally came upon what they were looking for. "The Zeo Crystal; A mystical power source that constantly grows in terms of power with time. It was used by the Zeo Rangers to fight the Machine Empire eighteen years ago." Zeke read off of the screen. "No one knows what happened to it after the destruction of the Power Chamber."

"That is because it's been hidden. Only two people know where it is." a voice said behind them, the two rangers whirling around to see Ghost Ranger standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "And I was hoping it would stay that way." "Ghost, please, I need you to tell me about the Zeo Crystal's location. I've been having visions of a man telling me to protect it." Ghost unfolded his arms in surprise, stepping forward. "What did this man look like?" he asked.

"He was older, dark tanned skin, wrinkly with black and white hair. He dressed almost like a Shaman." "Sam Trueheart.." Ghost Ranger said, the tone of his voice filled with both shock and slight sadness. "You know him?" Zeke asked. "What I am about to tell you, does not leave this room. For a very long time. I've been on my own personal mission, wandering the US. It was during my travels that I met Sam, a Native American Shaman who had ties to the Zeo Rangers. Feeling that we could trust one another, we told each other our history, and I learned how Tommy Oliver, one of the longest serving Rangers had found the Zeo Crystal amongst the ruins of the Power Chamber, when he was on a mission to help nine other Red Rangers stop the remnants of the Machine Empire, allowing him to use his Zeo Red Ranger powers for that battle. Afterward, Tommy took the intact Crystal to Sam's reservation, asking Sam to keep it hidden."

"Years later, I was contacted by Sam through a vision; returning, I learned that David Trueheart, Sam's adopted son, Tommy's brother, and an ally to the forces of good, now soared in the skies with the great Eagles and Sun. Sam was much older then, and felt his time on this plane was coming to a close. He confided in me the location of the Zeo Crystal, making me its new guardian against the forces of evil. Sam... He passed away in his sleep a few days later, going to the great Spirits of the Beyond." Ghost Ranger's voice nearly cracked as he spoke, looking over to Jerome and Zeke who listened intently.

"The Legacy Rangers have to reach the Zeo Crystal before the Tul'Van Empire does. I fear if they get to it first, their forces will be unstoppable." The alarms started to go off, Zeke spinning around in his chair as Machinedra came on-screen, nearing a cave by the Reservation. "Looks like they've already found it." Jerome glanced to the screen, then looked at his ally with a determined expression. "We'll stop her. Ghost Ranger, can you contact the others?" "Yes, I'll also get T.K to her post, good luck."

"Finally, I have found it! K'Turi will be most pleased with my success." Machinedra had destroyed a fake wall that held inside it, on a rock pedestal a leather wrapping, with a faint white glow.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Legacy Blue called, shooting the robot twice with his Shot Blaster. Dropping the wrapping, she growled and turned towards the shooter.

The Legacy Rangers and the Ghost Ranger stood together at the cave entrance, the main five with their weapons drawn out. "That Crystal doesn't belong to you, it'll never be allowed into the grasp of evil!" Ghost Ranger declared, fists raised and ready for a fight. "My Emperor wants it, and so he shall have it!" Machinedra flung her mace forward, knocking the Rangers over and grabbing the crystal, still covered by the wrapping before leaping out of the cave.

"Oh no you don't!" Diane leapt up from the ground and swung her staff into the dirt, sending a currently of electricity through it and into Machinedra's body. With the current traveling through her mechanical body, she threw the wrapped Crystal into the air, Vanessa catching it in both hands and slowly removing the leather wrapping, the glow getting brighter as a small noise emitting from it saying 'Zeo..' "It's beautiful, I feel the power just holding it!" Vanessa said as the others gathered around her. "Rangers, T.K here;" said their tech assistant via the Morphers. "The Zeo Crystal can give your powers a boost if separated into the five different pieces. They'll also remain safely hidden within the Morphing Grid, so the Empire's forces won't be able to get it. Give it a shot!"

"That Crystal is for my Emperor!" Machinedra brought her mace down onto the team, only for Jerome to block it with his Red Legacy Saber. "Sam told me, to protect the Crystal from evil. I am going to honor him and do that!" Legacy Red spun his sword and sent out a wave of red energy, sending the machine warrior flying back. Turning to face the Crystal, Ghost Ranger gently took it from Vanessa's hands, holding it up. "Do it." he said, and Jerome let out a mighty yell, slashing the power source into five pieces. The shards floated into the air above the respective colored Ranger, and would shine brightly before turning into energy, shooting into their Morphers.

"I feel stronger then before!" Spike said with glee looking the others over. "Agreed, completely energized and ready for a fight." said Zeke clenching his hand slowly. "No! That power was for the Tul'Van Empire! How dare you take it away from me!" "You want the Zeo Powers so badly? We'll give 'em to you!" said Legacy Red, the rangers holding their Morphers up. "Legacy Transcendence! It's Morphin Time! Power Rangers Zeo!" The Rangers spun the clock hands so that they hit 4:00, the team changing into the main five Zeo Rangers. "Zeo Ranger One: Pink!" "Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow!" "Zeo Ranger Three: Blue!" "Zeo Ranger Four: Green!" "Zeo Ranger Five: Red!" Ghost Ranger spun the hands of his own Morpher to the same time. "Legacy Transcendence! Gold Ranger Power!" He transformed into the black and gold colored sixth Zeo Ranger, Power Staff in hand. "Let's do this!"

"Nokbots!" Machinedra snapped her fingers, a number of the robotic henchmen appearing from nuts and bolts. The Rangers charged forward, wielding the weapons of the past Zeo Rangers as both sides clashed; Punches, kicks, and weapons met both sides of the battle, Zeke wielding the Blue Zeo Tonfa's to slice into the Nokbots as Spike sunk the Green Zeo Hatchet's into one of the robots heads, wincing a "Sorry!" as he was pushed backwards. Ghost Ranger hit a button on the Golden Power Staff, the mid piece sinking to the bottom. "Time for a Gold Rush!" he yelled, becoming a black and gold blur, running through the remaining Nokbots, the robots exploding only seconds after the attack. Diane and Vanessa rushed forward toward Machinedra, delivering a double team punch to her midsection as Jerome jumped high into the air. "Zeo Flying Power Kick!" he called out, flying right at the enemy with flying kick; the impact sent a shock wave through her, sending her flying backwards, exploding.

"Fire the Reive Lasers!" General K'Turi ordered, the lasers shooting from the ship and hitting Machinedra, making her grow tall. Turning back to their base suits, the Legacy Rangers held their hands out and called "Legacy Zords, come forth and combine!" The five main robots emerged from their hiding places and combined into the Legacy Megazord. "I call upon the power, of Pyramidas!" A Pyramid shaped Zord came from the distance, Ghost Ranger jumping into it as the Rangers jumped into the Megazord.

"Power up!" Legacy Red ordered, the Legacy Megazord stomping its way over to Machinedra as she swung her mace at the robot wrapping around the waist and pulling it closer to deliver a punch to its chest multiple times. "You'll be turned to scrap when I'm done with you!" she roared, when a lightning bolt struck her; Pyramidas had moved forward and shot the lightning from atop its point, causing both enemy and ally to topple over.

"We cant win like this, she's got an advantage with range." Vanessa said while struggling to get the Wolf arm free of the chain. "Rangers, use the Zeo Power to summon the Zeo Zords! They're still useable!" T.K's voice came over their Morphers, sending images of the past robots via their visors. "Right. Team, disassemble Megazord and Transcend!" Jerome ordered. "You got it." said Zeke, Diane and Spike giving a thumbs up as the Legacy Megazord broke free of the chained mace, going into separate parts. "Legacy Zord Transcendence! Zeo Zords activate!" The main five Legacy Zords glowed before changing shape; they had become the Zeo Zords! Pink and Yellow pulled by Blue and Green, with Red flying the air.

"Pyramidas, convert to Warrior Mode!" Ghost Ranger hit a few buttons and the might pyramid zord stood tall, the tip of the pyramid lowering to reveal a red ruby like area on its chest as the Zeo Zords housed themselves into its back, the Rangers joining Ghost Ranger in the pilot area.

"You wont stop me!" Machinedra flung her mace forward at the mighty robot, hitting it multiple times, but it stood and took the hits, the red ruby area starting to glow. "Zeo Legacy Apex Cannon, FIRE!" The six rangers cried together, a red beam shooting out of the chest and striking Machinedra full force; the Legacy Zords turned to normal and reassembled, whirling the Stingray Ax on a chain and throwing it at their enemy, going through its center for the finishing move, Machinedra falling apart into scrap metal before exploding. "Good job, Rangers. Jerome, I am sure Sam Trueheart is proud of you for protecting the Zeo Crystal." Ghost Ranger, giving a nod before Pyramidas vanished, the team landing on the ground and their sixth ranger disappearing into thin air.

"No, no, no! K'Turi clenched his fists in anger, throwing a random Nokbot aside and flipping over a nearby table, only to freeze and slowly turned to face the shrouded Emperor. "Y'-Yes, your Excellency. I'll take care of these Rangers myself. I will not disappoint you."

Later that night, Jerome dreamed once more; Sam and David Trueheart appeared to him, smiling proudly before both slowly turned into Great Eagles, flying into the sky with others joining them.

-To Be Continued-

-In memory of Frank Salsedo and Erik Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 5: Battle at Turbo Speed

The Tul'Van space ship was rife with activity; Nokbots were training against General K'Turi, who flung them away with a swipe of his hammer, slamming it into the ground to create a blast that sent more away. He had been training for days, doing his best to become stronger in order to defeat the Legacy Rangers. Satisfied with his results against the henchmen, the hammer vanished, and K'Turi knelt before his Emperor. "Your Excellency, I am off to fight our enemy. I shall claim glory in your name and your Empire, or I will take them all out trying." The Emperor nodded his head at his General, who rose and turned on his heel, walking out the bridge door.

Down on planet Earth, Spike, Vanessa, Diane, Jerome, and Zeke were all in the Garage, T.K scanning their bodies with a small hand-held device, glancing to her computer screen as the data came up, she hitting a few keys on the keyboard to make it look nice and neat. "Absorbing the Zeo Crystal into the Morphing Grid has boosted your abilities by quite a bit. Your energy readings are higher then before, even yours Spike." she said with a small laugh, Spike giving a slight look of annoyance. "But the great news is; You'll be able to Transcend into the past Rangers for a longer time period now." "Excellent! Now we can take on more powerful Tul'Van soldiers." Zeke said with a fist pump, the others agreeing until Ghost Ranger spoke up. "

Do not become overconfident, the enemies we've fought so far were merely a taste of what the Empire is really capable of. We must be on the side of caution." "Ghost is right, even with the Legacy Powers at your disposal, you'll have to fight their soldiers at a moments notice, and their Generals are powerful." said T.K."How do you two know so much about them?" asked Diane "We discovered a scout ship in Earth's atmosphere a month ago. We sent a small camera drone towards it and spotted more ships, but for some reason they hadn't made any moves to attack. We kept an eye on it til the day I asked you to join me in this war." Ghost Ranger spoke, glancing over to the monitor when the alarms went off.

"This isn't a normal enemy. His readings are higher then normal, please be careful out there." T.K gave them a nod as the five stood side by side, Morphers held up. "Ready?" asked Jerome. "Ready!" His four friends said in unison, spinning their watch faces to Morph into the Legacy Rangers.

General K'Turi stood with a small army of Nokbots, the Rangers running towards him in an abandoned rock quarry, staring each other down. "Power Rangers! You have defied the Tul'Van Empire for long enough! I, General K'Turi will destroy you where you stand!" "Ghost, how strong is this guy supposed to be?" asked Vanessa. "I don't know, but if he really is a General, we'll need to be careful with him." their mentor said. "Nokbots, attack! Destroy the Rangers!" The two forces charged one another, the Rangers summoning their weapons as the Nokbots collided into them, Ghost Ranger leapt over the crowd to challenge K'Turi.

"You're the leader, are you not? Are you willing to challenge me one on one?" asked the alien, Ghost Ranger getting into a familiar fighting stance that Legacy Blue recognized a little when he blasted a Nokbot back with his Shot Blaster. "To make sure the Earth stands protected, we'll do whatever it takes to beat you." said Ghost, the two combatants running at each other. Ghosts fists becoming a blur as they rapidly struck against K'Turi's chests, the enemy warrior grunted in pain, the Ranger jumped up and did multiple kicks to his face, both opponents parrying and attacking, but the enemy swung one arm into Ghosts rib cage, causing him to stumble back; K'Turi continued the assault, punching Ghost over and over finally he summoned his hammer and in a wide swing, slammed it into his opponents chest, sending him back far. The General stood over the unconscious Ranger, hammer raised, "Now, I shall destroy you, and your friends will be next!"

"No!" Legacy Pink stood in front of her fallen comrade, Spark Staff held at the ready as K'Turi brought the hammer down for his attack, the two locked into one another, Pink let out a growl put one end of the staff into the ground, using it to spin herself around and kick K'Turi as hard as she could. He let out a yell, swinging his hammer to knock the staff away, and Pink went on the attack, kicking him multiple times, followed by a double palm thrust to his center, making him fly back slightly.

"We have to get Ghost back to the garage!" Legacy Yellow called to her teammates, throwing the final Nokbot over her shoulder and punching it in the chest to shut it down. Legacy Red wasted no time, running forward and going on the offense against the General as Legacy Blue and Green grabbed the knocked out Ranger, the over five vanishing into thin air, back to their headquarters as Red stood his ground, the General laughing wickedly. "I already took out one of your friends, it'll only be a matter of time before I do the same to you!" He let out a loud, roar like laugh before spinning on his heel and vanishing.

"T.K! He's been hurt bad!" Zeke said as the team arrived, their tech assistant taking Ghost Ranger and helping lay him on a nearby couch, grabbing the scanner to check out how bad the damage was. "No broken bones or internal bleeding...Looks like he was only knocked unconscious. He's lucky that's all that happened." "What do you mean? He's been hurt worse before?" asked Vanessa, removing her helmet, the others doing the same. "I've known him for a long time, let's just say he can be a bit reckless." "Why hasn't he De-Morphed?" Spike inquired, looking over their ally. "It's a fail safe he asked that I put into his Morpher, to make sure his identity stayed secret." "Will he be okay?" Diane asked concerned. "He'll be fine, but he wont be joining you in this fight, not until he wakes up."

"Your Excellency, I bring news of Victory! I took out the leader of the Legacy Rangers, now they are without their mentor and powerful ally." K'Turi spoke on one knee, head bowed before the Emperor, who nodded his head silently. "I shall go and finish them off immediately!"

Legacy Red appeared behind the others, removing his helmet and rushing over towards the others. "K'Turi is super strong, and that hammer of his makes him a formidable foe. There has to be a way to disarm him so we can attack. We can't just try to wail on him though." T.K walked over to her computer and typed in a few commands, bringing up a video of the previous battle. "According to this, he's powerful but slow to attack. You could use a fast power to your advantage." Jerome snapped his fingers, looking at the others. "Of course, that's it! Guys, I have an idea." They all leaned in together, the Red Ranger going over his battle plan in hushed tones.

K'Turi waited at the beach, the spray of the waves hitting him and the sand as the Rangers appeared in front of him, fully suited and ready to go for round two. "It is time to put an end to this once and for all. Prepare for your utter defeat, Rangers!" K'Turi yelled, summoning his hammer once more, summoning Nokbots to aid him. "We're going to make sure you pay for harming our friend, K'Turi!" said Legacy Pink, as she raised her Morpher up to spin the hands so they hit 5:00. The others followed her lead, calling out "Legacy Transcendence! Shift into Turbo!" The Rangers changed into the Turbo Rangers, spinning around with race car engine sounds sounding as they did so. "Red Lightning!" "Wind Chaser!" "Desert Thunder!" "Dune Star!" "Mountain Blaster!" "POWER RANGERS TURBO!" They all called out, multicolored explosions going off behind them.

"It doesn't matter what powers you use, I shall crush you with my hammer!" "Let's get them guys, this will be awe...some?" Zeke said slowly, realizing that he was notably shorter then the other four Turbos. Looking himself over, his eyes widened inside his helmet. "AHHHHHHH! WHY AM I SO SHORT!?" T.K's voice came over the Morpher-communicator, giggling. " Justin Stewart was only twelve years old when he assumed the mantle of Blue Ranger. I guess I forgot to archive the Turbo Powers turning him into a full teenaged warrior when Morphed." "Argh, T.K!" "Zeke, focus!" Legacy Red told his friend, the team staring T'Kuri down intently.

"Turbo Weapons, power up!" the team said as they each brandished their own Turbo Legacy Weapon. "Red Lightning Sword!" "Wind Fire!" "Thunder Cannon!" "Star Charges!" "Hand Blasters!" "LET'S DO IT!" Legacy Red yelled, the Rangers rushing forward, Legacy Pink shooting multiple Nokbots with her bow weapon, Legacy Blue following suit to fire off rapid rounds with his two handgun style weapons, Legacy Green planted himself at a stop and fired off the Thunder Cannon, the force knocking him onto his back with a thud. Legacy Yellow slammed her Star Chargers together, currents of electricity charging up as she slammed them into a group of the robots, short circuiting them. "Awww yeah!" she said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Red Ranger, its your turn to taste my might!" K'Turi and Legacy Red met each other with weapons clashing against one another. "You won't stop us from protecting our planet! Neither will your Emperor!" "So you say, but can you even defeat me? Your friend was beaten quite easily!" Red had a brief flashback of Ghost Ranger being beaten, and then his Red Lightning Sword's blade began to glow, his attacks becoming a blur of speed, breaking the hammer in half. The Legacy Turbo Rangers rushed forward with race car engine sounds as they ran, each attacking K'Turi one after the other, with Blue running at him with a windmill punch, hitting him multiple times and finishing with a blast from the Hand Blasters. K'Turi fell to his knees, slamming his fists against the ground.

"Not yet. It's not over! REVIVE LASERS, FIRE!" He roared toward the sky, getting hit with the lasers and growing tall. "Legacy Zords, Power up and Combine!" The Rangers called, turning to their normal suits as their Zords came out of hiding, the Rangers jumping into their respective vehicle, and after a moment, formed the Legacy Megazord,

"You're going down, even if I go down too!" K'Turi brought out his hammer once more and slammed it onto the ground, the earth splitting open, the Megazord falling into it as their enemy ran at them the hammer glowing when it was brought back down onto their backside. "He's too strong! We're going to need a speed boost if we're going to beat him." Legacy Red turned to Green and Yellow. "Get ready for a new weapon!" The Rangers held their Morphers up, spinning the hands of the watches to 5:00, the Turbo Megazord Saber landing in the Wolf Zords hand. Legacy Blue, still being short, managed to get the robot back on its feet.

"What? How are you still able to stand?! My hammer is too powerful!" "Because we have one thing you don't; The Power to protect our friends!" Legacy Pink said. The Legacy Megazords legs would open up on the back, revealing thrusters, and it rushed forward, starting to spin midway as it slashed him, repeating the attack again and again. "Turbo Legacy Maximum Spinout!" the Rangers said together, K'Turi repeatedly being cut by the sword, dropping his hammer. "This may be the end for me, but there will be others! You will not win!" General K'Turi fell forward, exploding into nothingness.

"So, K'Turi is defeated, such a shame." Said a voice, belonging to a Samurai looking monster, kneeling before the Emperor. "I, Chosav, will take his place, Your Excellency. My weapon against the Rangers cannot lose.." He said, laughing as a helmeted warrior behind him looked at the Earth, the visor glowing a dim white.

At the Garage, the Rangers were checking on Ghost Ranger, T.K having been monitoring both him and the battle. "You did good Rangers, Ghost is going to be fine, he'll just need some rest." "Man, it feels great to be normal sized again!" Zeke said, shuddering slightly when he recalled becoming the short Turbo Blue Ranger. "Aww, you were so cute though!" said Vanessa in a teasing manner, causing the geek to blush. "K'Turi said there would be others, and we don't know how powerful they'll be." said Spike, looking over at their field leader. "We'll be ready for them. I say we go home, get some sleep, and meet up at school tomorrow to talk more about it. We've all had a long day." Jerome said. The others said goodbye to T.K, leaving the Garage to head home.

A few hours later, Ghost Ranger slowly stood up, walking over to T.K, and removing his helmet, though it would only show the back of his head. When he spoke, his voice was no longer distorted by his helmet, and sounded familiar. "T.K, I can feel a dark power in the air. They're back.." T.K looked up, eyes widened and slightly horrified. "Oh no.."

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 6: Liftoff into Space

"Now behold, the ultimate in alien weaponry!" Spike said, holding up a Travel Dryer 1250 hand hand held hair dryer, it being painted black and yellow. "Spike, that's a hair dryer." said Diane in a deadpan tone. "A hair dryer...To the untrained eye!" he said triumphantly, pointing the hair dryer at Kathy, a small beeping noise emitting from the 'scanner' atop of it and Spike's eyes going wide. "Kathy's an alien, I knew it!" he activated the hair dryer, but instead of warm air coming out, ping pong balls shot out, nailing Kathy multiple times, she glaring at the man in an irritated fashion. "How you made it past fifth grade is beyond me!" "Dude, how much did you pay for that?" asked Zeke, clearly entertained at the school witch getting hit by the ping pong balls. "I didn't; This was one of the last inventions made by Professor Phenomenus before he went onto Terra Venture." said the slightly disappointed Spike, sitting down in his chair and letting out a grumble.

Vanessa looked to the empty seat beside her, then looked back to Diane, who she noticed was looking at the seat as well with a slight frown. Jake had not been to class in the past few days, with no one sure why. "What could be up with him? I thought he liked being around us." she had asked herself. "He's probably been sick or something, cold and flu season are coming up after all" said Vanessa, leaning over to place a hand on her friends arm. "I'm pretty sure he'll be back soon." Diane gave a brief smile, and a moment later, a somewhat bruised Jake entered the class room alongside Jerome, the two chatting indistinctly for a moment before both took their seats.

"What happened to you?" Zeke asked Jake, who had light bruising on his face, and winced when his chest touched his desk. "I fell down some stairs when I was leaving my apartment this morning. Guess I wasn't fully awake." Jake replied, giving a half smile. "Saw him walking up to the school and helped him with his backpack. At first I told him to go back home to heal up, but he wouldn't listen." "Where have you been?" Diane asked him sternly, before blushing slightly. "It's not like we were worried about you, just curious." "I had some things I needed to take care of."

Class soon started, with Mrs. Peabody writing the word 'Potential' on the main board. "Class, today I want to ask you a question; What has the highest potential in our world to do great things?" Zeke's hand shot up, a grin on his face. "Yes, Zeke?" "Pokemon!" he said enthusiastically, the classroom bursting into laughter at his answer as their teacher slowly shook her head. "Something -real-, please?" Jake slowly rose his hand, a shocked Mrs. Peabody giving him signal to speak, which was something he never really did in class.

"I believe humans have the highest potential, ma'am. Look at whats been made over the years by them. Great buildings, ships, medicine, their ability to love and their willingness to protect others. I mean, look at the Power Rangers; They've been defending not only our planet, but space as well, many incarnations, many people protecting other people." Jerome stood up,giving his friend a nod. "He's right. I think they can prove humans have great potential in positive manner. As long as we are willing to help our fellow brothers and sisters, we're golden." The class applauded the two students who sat down, the five Rangers giving Jake surprised looks, he looking at them with a bewildered "What?" "That's the most we've heard you talk." Vanessa said, with Diane and Zeke nodding.

Later that day, Zeke had been sitting on the gym bleachers with his tablet out, surfing the internet while the others chatted with the topic from class. Glancing out a little, he noticed Jake was at the punching bag, delivering an American Kempo kata that would cause him to flash back to the battle against K'Turi, the Ghost Ranger using similar moves. Zeke held the tablet up slightly and snapped a picture, saying to the others. "Guys, I'm gonna head to the Garage for a bit. Want to look up some archive stuff." Packing his stuff away, Zeke headed out of the school.

Entering the HQ of the Power Rangers, Zeke checked around first to make sure T.K and Ghost Ranger were not around. Sitting in the main computer chair, he hooked up the tablet and uploaded Jake's picture, finger dancing across the keyboard as he hacked into the school system records. "Let's see who you really are.." Zeke said to himself, files appearing on the screen and he going through them.

Soon after, Spike faded in behind him, speaking "Hey, what are you doin?" Zeke jumped in his seat, yelping. "Cant you knock?!" he asked, turning back to the screen and pulling up the archive, Spike shrugging at the question while leaning over his friends shoulder. "Whats this?" "Spike, take a look at these records. According to them, Jake's been going to different schools while using different names. Jake Lee Scott, Jake Grayson, Jake Scotts, Jake Corbett.." "He's been using different last names?" "Not just last names. These are the last names of some of the most well known Rangers ever. Why would he-?" He stopped short, hearing T.K from another room and quickly backed out of everything, unhooking his tablet and bouncing out of the chair, he and Spike walking over to a nearby table, acting casual, or trying to at least.

"Hey you two, whats up?" she asked them and sat into her chair, only to shift in it as though it didn't feel right. "Were one of you in my chair?" "I was looking up some Ranger Archive info, never know when a Legacy Power could come in handy, you know?" Zeke said with a sheepish grin. "Alright, but next time don't adjust the chair settings. Oh! I have some news for you guys; Ghost is ready to-" The alarms went off, cutting her sentence off as she spun to look at her computer monitor, eyes going wide in fear. "Ready to what?" Spike asked, T.K shaking her head. "Never mind that, you need to meet the others downtown, there's a new enemy..and they're very powerful." There was a slight tinge of fear in her voice, but the two young men wouldn't question it, heading out the Garage entrance while Morphing.

Downtown Crystal Harbor, the citizens were rushing away from a black clad warrior; the suit consisted of a black torso, black and gray legs with gold trim, bracer covered gloves that consisted of the same color, shoulder pats, chest armor, and her helmet all the same style, but the helmet was black, with a golden crest sticking atop of it, gold trim on the sides, and a white visor with no mouth part. Jerome, Vanessa, and Diane ran past the people running away, looking the warrior over.

"What is that?" Vanessa asked, Jerome shook his head, saying "I'm not sure, but they look like.." "A Power Ranger.." Diane finished.

"You must be the Legacy Rangers. I have been sent to destroy you!" The warrior's voice was distorted, and it jumped high into the air, coming down on the trio with a slash of its hand, the wind pushing outward and hitting them with enough force to make them go flying back. With a grunt, Jerome stood up and brought up his wrist watch Morpher, Diane and Vanessa following suit as Legacy Green and Blue came flying through the air with legs extended for kicks, the Black colored warrior knocking both down with powerful punches.

"Legacy Power, Activate!" the three Ranger called out, transforming into Legacy Red, Yellow, and Pink, helping Blue and Green up to get ready to battle. "I don't know who you are, but you're not going to take us out that easily." Red declared as the team charged forward, attacking their new opponent one at a time, the enemy knocking them around while talking. "You fools! In what world could you possibly beat the Black Phantom Ranger?" ending the sentence with a three hundred and sixty degree spin kick, knocking them all backwards.

"They're a Power Ranger?" Spike asked in a shocked manner, Vanessa clenching her fists and standing up. "A Ranger wouldn't serve evil!" she declared, summoning her Wolf Daggers and charging forward with slashing attacks, the Black Phantom Ranger blocking each swipe with their arms and, ducking, delivered a series of jabs to her stomach, followed by a straight kick that sent her flying against a wall, De-Morphing to her civilian clothes. "Vanessa! You'll pay for that!" Legacy Blue yelled, summoning his Shot Blaster and Legacy Pink bringing out her Spark Staff, the two charging forward, only for Black Phantom to become a blur, attacking both them and Legacy Red and Green who were checking on their friend, slashing at them repeatedly back and forth repeatedly yelling "Black Phantom Annihilation!" The four remaining Rangers flew back in different directions, all of them forcibly powering down and crying out in pain. "Guys, what are we gonna do?" Zeke asked, struggling to stand up. "What will you do? Hahaha! All you can do is wait until I destroy you!" Black Phantom laughed evilly once more, standing over Jerome and about to deliver another blow, then a familiar voice behind them spoke up.

"Pick on someone your own size!" The Black Phantom Ranger turned around to see Jake walking towards the battle, still slightly bruised from his last night with K'Turi, wearing a white red and black plaid over shirt over a gray t-shirt, and black jeans, getting into his fighting stance. "I'm the one you want."

"Jake, no!" Diane called out, their new enemy turning to face the new arrival, chuckling. "It's been a while, hasn't it? "I made it my mission to stop you, no matter how long it took to find you." Jake said, sliding one of his sleeves up to reveal a gray wrist watch Morpher, sliding his fingers across the face, calling out "Legacy Power, Activate!" he yelled, a gray energy barrier surrounding his body as he punched it twice with two Kempo style punches, shattering it so his suit forming onto his body.

"Hyaa! Ghost Ranger, ready for battle!" Ghost Ranger and Black Phantom Ranger circled around one another, neither attacking for a good while. "I should have finished you when we last fought! To think you'd create your own team of Rangers..." "The Earth is being threatened by the Tul'Van Empire, it needs to be defended!" "Not if I have anything to say about it!" The Rangers went on the offensive against each other, striking each other rapidly, their fists slamming into each other, a shock wave shooting the two back.

"You've improved! I am glad.." Black Phantom held up one arm, revealing its own Morpher and calling out "Dark Transcendence!" its body turning completely black and turning into an enemy from the past; Ecliptor! "Come and fight me!" the enemy said, flying high into the sky, into space. Jerome, Zeke, Diane, Vanessa, and Spike slowly got up, regrouping and Morphing once more as Ghost Ranger joined them. "They wanna take this fight to Space? Let's show them what we can do!" Legacy Red spoke, everyone spinning their watches so the hands would land on 6:00. "Legacy Transcendence! Let's Rocket!" The six Rangers turned into the Space Rangers, calling out "Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" Six surfboard style gliders appeared beside the Rangers and they hopped on, shooting out into space after the Elciptor copy, summoning the weapons of the past. "Spiral Saber!" "Astro Ax!" "Satellite Stunner!" "Star Slinger!" "Lunar Lance!" "Silver Silverizer!"

Black Phantom Elicptor flew at the rangers, swinging its sword at them as it and Space Legacy Red swung his Spiral Saber traded strikes, Yellow and Pink shooting at the copy of the past enemy, knocking the sword out of its hand, Legacy Space Blue and Black striking the warrior with the lance and ax, Legacy Space Silver going for a multiple slash with the bladed form of the weapon.

"Arg! You appear to be better then I thought, but this is not over!" The enemy held its hand to their face and sent our an arc of green lightning, the Rangers slowly falling back before regrouping once more. "Time to end this! Form your blasters!" Legacy Space Red ordered, combining his Spiral Saber and an Astro Blaster, while Legacy Space Black held a weapon of the combined Astro Ax, Lunar Lance, Satellite Stunner, and Star Slinger, while Legacy Space Silver turned his Silver Silverizer into the blast mode. "LEGACY SPACE SHOT!" they all yelled, all three weapons firing at Black Phantom Elciptor with enough force to drive them off, shouting "I will return, rangers! You have my word!" "Good job team, let's head back to Earth!" said the Legacy Silver Space Ranger.

Back in the garage, everyone was sitting or standing around, looking at Jake. "I'm sorry for all the secrecy. I just didn't know how well I could trust you with my identity. There's.. a lot more I still need to tell, but it'll have to wait." "Why didn't you tell us about Black Phantom Ranger?" "They're an enemy from my past. I've been searching for them for along time, and didn't know when they'd show up. Like I said, the rest will be told eventually." Diane suddenly grabbed Jake by his facial hair, pulling him towards the rest room while he went "oww ow owowowowow!" before she pushed him into it, handing him a bag. "Sorry, but the grunge look has to go. If you're our sixth Ranger, you gotta wear the colors." Jake let out a sigh, and after taking a shower, and having Vanessa cut his hair, he emerged from the rest room wearing a white and gray Letterman style jacket, dark gray jeans, and gray and white sneakers, his hair now cut and slicked back, face clean shaved, the look of a handsome man.

"Much better." said Zeke, giving a thumbs up. "You look awesome!" said Spike, Jerome nodding his approval, walking over to Jake and extending his hand. The two would shake, Jerome saying "Welcome to the team, Jake."


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 7: Galactic Lights

The Legacy Rangers were in the midst of battle against a platoon of Nokbots that had attacked a shopping mall, attacking with their weapons, Ghost Ranger using his fists and feet, making sure the robotic henchmen stayed away from the innocent civilians. Legacy Green was swinging his katana wildly, making exaggerated martial arts noises knocking a few of the robots down, more attacking him as he pushed them away.

"Spike, what are you doing?" asked Legacy Yellow, watching him curiously while defending herself against a few of the Nokbots with her Wolf Fang Daggers, kicking one away with a grunt. "Taking care of business!" he replied, slashing a few more robots away. "Stay focused, we're almost done!" called out Ghost Ranger, running at a couple of the enemies, leaping up and kicking them back in a bicycle kick, having them fly into a dumpster with the lid shutting. Legacy Red and Pink went for a team up attack, with Pink slamming her Spark Staff into the ground, sending a current of electricity through the ground, shocking them, then Red jumped off her shoulders and slashed them with a red beam of energy, destroying them. Legacy Blue finished off the platoon with a three hundred and sixty degree turn, blasting the rest of them with his Shot Blaster. "Alright, that's how you do it!" He said, De-Morphing along with the others as they all looked at Spike in an annoyed manner.

"What was that all about?" Jerome asked the Green Ranger. "I was just trying to show them I'm just as good as you guys." "What? Spike, you're a Ranger! You don't need to prove yourself." said Diane, arms crossed. "Yes, I do.. Lately I felt like I've been playing catch-up. Jerome, Zeke, and you have your Martial Arts. Vanessa's been training and improving, and Jake? He's our leader." "Hey, I may be leader, but I follow Jerome's lead on the battlefield. No one on this team is more important then the other person, we're all equal." "Sure wish I felt like that." Spike said. "C'mon man, cheer up, let's go to the arcade and grab some grub, that should help you out." said Zeke, slapping Spikes back gently, the others agreeing with him as they all headed to the arcade.

Aboard the Tul'Van ship, Chosav was going through notes that K'Turi had been creating in the data files of the ships. "Perhaps he wasn't as useless as we believed him to be." he mused to himself, turning to face a half robot and half alien scientist. "You are our top researcher within the Empire. See what you can make from it, Luven." The scientist nodded his head and took the data files with him to the lab area of the ship. "Black Phantom, we shall attack the Rangers as a team this time. Are you ready for battle?" asked Chosav, the Black Phantom Ranger appeared behind the Samurai alien, speaking in its distorted voice. "I am always ready to fight the Ghost Ranger."

At the Arcade, the six friends were hanging around the table area with their lunch, eating and chatting. "So, I did some more research with the Ranger Archives before the fight. Did you know that Adam Park and Tommy Oliver were three different and five different Ranger types?" said Zeke, leaning over his basket of chicken tenders. "Duh, Tommy is a legend, man!" said Jerome with a laugh. "Well what I meant was; imagine if you could Transcend into various powers at one time. How awesome would that be?" "It depends." said Jake, taking a sip of soda while glancing around at them. "If one takes on the Power of too many sources at once, the results could be bad. However, if you do it one at a time? Like, one right after the other? Now that would be a sight to behold."

"Hey..You've been quiet the entire time, you okay Spike?" asked Vanessa to her friend, who was halfheartedly eating his french fries. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just still wondering if I really am as good a fighter as the rest of you." "You are, trust me when I say that you're a valued member of the team, mi hermano." The two would give each other a side hug, when an explosion rocked the outside of the arcade. "Looks like we got work to do." said Diane, eating the rest of her burger and getting up with the others to go see what the cause was, only to go back and grab Zeke's last chicken strip, grinning.

Outside, the Black Phantom Ranger stood in front of a blown up big rig truck, arms crossed as the teenagers stood a few feet away. "You again.." growled Jake, hands clenched into fists, ready to go on the offense, but Jerome grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "We don't attack until they make the first move."

"Red Ranger is wise to keep back. After all, it would be rude to attack before meeting the one who shall fight alongside of me." Black Phantom then knelt to one knee, Chosav appearing beside her in a flash of light decked out in samurai style armor. "Ah, you must be the Power Rangers. It is an honor to meet you, I am General Chosav of the Tul'Van Empire." "Another General?" Zeke asked in slight shock, Vanessa turning her head towards Jake. "I thought we defeated their General?" "Apparently they have backups. T.K and I only know about K'Turi." he said, holding up his Morpher. Jerome did the same, asking "Ready?" "Ready!" The five comrades responded, spinning their watch faces and calling out "Legacy Power, Activate!" once transformed, Chosav and Black Phantom ran at their brightly colored enemies, the General pulling out a sharp katana blade and sending out a wave of energy, Black Phantom Ranger jumped over it, tackling Ghost Ranger out of the way so that it hit the other five Rangers, knocking them to the ground.

"I want you all to myself!" the evil Ranger declared, picking Ghost up off of the ground and wailing into him with multiple knee strikes to his stomach, kicking him away. Legacy Yellow attacked from behind with a drop kick, rolling back up to her feet to deliver a punch, only for Black Phantom to catch it and twist her arm behind her back, kicking her back over to the others. "Do not interfere!"

Chosav clashed his sword against Legacy Red's sword, the two hitting blade on blade over and over until Legacy Blue jumped up with his shot Blaster, shooting at the new General, who deflected the shots away with his sword effortlessly and punched Blue back, flipping his sword and knocking the wind out of Red's body with a handle strike to the chest, firing another wave of energy with his sword. "Guys, we need to fight as a team! He's too strong for single attacks!" Legacy Pink helped up the others as Ghost spin kicked Black Phantom into a nearby dumpster, the team regrouping, only to see Legacy Green charge forward alone, sword at the ready. "Spike, wait a sec!" yelled Blue, with Yellow yelling "He's too strong!" _"If I can beat this guy on my own, I can prove my worth to the team!"_ he thought to himself. Green brought down his weapon against Chosav's, the sparks flying from the blades, the General chuckling. "You're brave to fight me, but you lack skill!" Quickly, he added a burst of power to the attack, causing Spike to De-Morph slowly, then with a battle cry, slashed at him in a diagonal cut, with Spike falling to his knees, then the ground. Black Phantom landed beside the General, as the samurai sheathed his blade.

"SPIKE, NO!" Legacy Red shouted, running forward and standing in front of his fallen comrade, weapon at the ready. Chosav and Black Phantom Ranger, however, would simply turn and walk away, saying. "You are not worthy of being defeated by my blade. Goodbye, Rangers."

Back at the Garage, Spike was bandaged around his chest area, T.K having made sure he was not seriously hurt by the attack. Slowly he woke up, the others getting up from their various seats to meet him. "I..What happened?" he asked, sitting up with a light wince. "You're okay, buddy. You're back at HQ." said Zeke, handing him a cup of water. "Thanks." he said, taking a nice long sip.

"Spike, what were you thinking out there? What you did was reckless." Jake said, arms crossed over his chest while giving the Green Ranger a slight glare. "I was just-" "Just what? We said before that every member of the team is equal, regardless of personal strength." "I know, but I've felt like a sixth wheel at times. Have you seen me in battle? Most of the time I'm just lucky!" Spike swung his legs around and stood up, reaching for his Morpher, and, after hesitating, removed it from his wrist, setting it down onto the computer desk before silently walking away. "Wait!" said Vanessa, trying to go after him, but Diane gently held her back, shaking her head. "This is his decision, he'll have to decide for himself if its what he really wants."

Spike's feet carried him, not really sure where he was going after he left the Garage. The sun had begin to set, and eventually he found himself at a small farm, sitting on a pile of hay as a small goat walked up to him, gently patting its head. "I don't get why I've been in this funk. I am-was, a Ranger, and I was so happy to help fight the forces of evil. But seeing the others improve so much while I lucked my way out in battle? It just didn't seem fair. What do you think?" Spike asked the goat, which looked up at him in silence for a moment, then let out a very human like yell, with the young man face-palming with a groan.

Meanwhile, as the other Rangers had gone to look for their friend, Jake sat down on the couch in the Garage, looking down at the Green Legacy Morpher in silence, as T.K walked up behind him. "You know.." "Don't. I don't want to hear it." "Look, I've known you for a very, _very_ long time. Given what I saw happen to two years ago? I don't think you have the right to call anyone reckless." she said in a somewhat defiant tone, looking down at him with a fierce gaze. Letting out a sigh, Jake stood up and pocketed the Morpher. "Can you track him down with his energy reading?" "Can a horse win the Kentucky Derby?" she retorted with a smirk, sitting down at the computer and going to work.

A while later, Spike had made his way to the Blue Bay High football field, sitting in the bleachers. He had his legs pulled up to his chest, looking down, until he heard footsteps behind him, glancing up to see Jake sit beside him. "Look, I know I messed up earlier." "Well, yeah, you did. But, that's not why I'm here. Spike, did Bulk or Skull ever tell you about the time the Earth and many planets in our system were in danger from Dark Specter and Astronema?" "Not really."

"Well, back in Nineteen-Ninety-Eight the forces of Evil had attacked, demanding that the Space Rangers show themselves, or the Earth would be destroyed. Your father and uncle were the very first two to stand up to Astronema's forces, and so did others to defend their heroes. It was Bulk who lead the citizens into battle against the Quantrons when the Rangers were being beaten back." Jake brought out the Green Legacy Morpher, handing it to Spike. "Fighting for the forces of Good has been in your family since before you were born." Spike listened closely; he had been paying so much attention to the story, he didn't realize Jerome, Zeke, Diane, and Vanessa had sat around him on the bleaches, all giving a nod of approval with Jake saying "There is no Green Ranger without you, Spike. Please, come back to the team." Spike put the Morpher back on, everyone clapping their hands and celebrating with a group hug.

The next day, Chovas was on the attack once more in the construction site of a new retirement home. All Six Rangers appeared in front of him, Morphed, Ghost looking around suspiciously. "Where's Black Phantom Ranger?" "I 'm right here!" the enemy Ranger announced, rushing past the General and slashing all six Rangers in a blur before returning to Chovas.

"You were weak in our last battle and you still are!" Chovas announced, pulling his sword out, Black Phantom spinning their Morpher and calling out "Dark Transcendence!" the warrior called out, turning into the samurai styled monster Treacheron, pulling its sword out and ready for battle. "You want sword play? You'll get sword play!" said Legacy Green, spinning the hands of his watch to hit 7:00, the other four following suit. "Legacy Transcendence! Go Galactic!" they all called out, becoming the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. Ghost Ranger spun his own Morpher to the same time, calling out "Legacy Transcendence! Magna Power!" he transforming into the Magna Defender.

Letting out a roar, Chavos brought his sword down for a wave slash, the Legacy Galaxy Rangers jumping over it and running animal style over to him, each going for a strike with their Quasar Sabers, which he blocked. The Treacheron copy flew at Legacy Magna Defender, the two locking blades before Defender rolled to the side, sheathing his sword and putting it onto gun mode, shooting a few blasts at his opponent, who slashed them away. The two circled one another before the Treacheron copy went for a stabbing attack, Legacy Defender grabbing the copy's head and slamming his own helmet down onto it, causing his enemy to grab their face in pain. Next he pulled his sword back out and sent for his own lunging stab, only for his opponent to make a quick series of hand motions, vanishing from the battle with an evil laugh.

"Lights of Orion, Activate!" the Five Rangers yelled, gold and green armor adorning their belt buckle, a bracer for their arms, and their Quasar Sabers powering up. They attacked General Chovas with renewed vigor, manging to drive him back slightly. "Lights of Orion, Power Up!" the team called, turning into a giant ball of light firing at their enemy, who held his blade up and, with a battle aura surrounding him, sent the attack backwards, the Rangers returning to their base suits.

"You're still too weak to defeat me. I'll finish you all off now and be done with you!" "No..It's not over. Not yet!" Legacy Green slowly stood up, a green aura surrounding his body as he held his Stingray Katana in hand.

"My father and uncle fought against the forces of evil, I can continue that legacy..I am a Power Ranger, and I will not allow you to harm this planet, or my friends! GREEN LEGACY BATTLLEIZER!" Legacy Green exploded with power; his Ranger suit was now similar to that of the Samurai Ranger Shogun Mode, but it was slimmer and fit his frame, his katana becoming larger in size. "You wanted a fight? You got one!" "Face me, warrior!" Chovas and Legacy Green ran at each other, yelling as Green raised his sword up, lightning striking it. "LIGHTNING SMASHER!" Bringing the full force of the katana down upon his enemy's blade, the force of the strike broke Chovas' katana, and also caused the Green Battleizer armor to explode off of him like blocks of data. "You have managed to defeat me, if only temporarily. I shall meet you all in battle again. NOKBOTS!" Chovas snapped his fingers, giant Nokbots stomping around the city as the General vanished.

"That was -awesome!- cheered Legacy Blue, Legacy Defender having helped them get back up and surrounding Spike, everyone cheering. "No time for congratulations. We still have a fight to win." said Green. "You're right. Guys, let's form the Legacy Megazord!" Legacy Red ordered, everyone summoning their Zords, while Legacy Defender called "Torozord, charge!" The ghost of a large Bull Zord stampeded forward, firing off eye beams that caused Defender to grow to its own height as Mega Defender Mode, Torozord standing on its hind legs, allowing the warrior to fit inside when it split open, closing once he was inside. The Legacy Rangers formed the Legacy Megazord, the two robots standing side by side.

"Lost Galaxy Power! Lights of Orion Megazord Mode!" The Legacy Megazord glowed momentarily, with a gold and green armor appearing on its chest and crown, the Stingray Ax turning into the Green Condor. "Alright guys, let's take these knuckleheads out!" said Legacy Red. "Gladly!" Legacy Magna Defender called, the Torozord spinning around rapidly, striking a few Nokbots and knocking them to the ground. "Lost Galaxy Legacy Missile!" The Green Condor shot forward, taking out the rest of the Nokbots. "Good job, Rangers. That's a a win and a half!" Legacy Red declared.

The next day in the Garage, the Rangers had brought Spike in blindfolded for a surprise. Once they were ready, the blindfold came off, and Spike saw before him a green and white frosted cake with the words 'Our friend, our ally. Green Ranger." decorated on it. "You did out there yesterday, Spike. We're all proud of you." said T.K, setting down plates, forks and napkins onto the table. "Could you please go get the cake slicer?" she asked him, he going to grab it, and on the way back, tripped on a power chord, ending up face first in the cake, the others wincing. Slowly he stood up and took a finger full of frosting, licking it off. "Mmmm, chocolate!" he said with a snorting laugh, the others joining him.

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 8: Lightspeed Revelations

"Class, today is going to be our field trip to Mariner Bay. I'll walk by and take your permission slips." Mrs. Peabody said, walking along the rows of students and taking the pieces of paper to her desk, and looking them over as the students gathered their belongings up and headed for the door, she paused at the last one. "Jake?" she called, the white and gray Letterman jacket wearing teen turning toward her direction, she beckoning him over with a finger.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked, the teacher holding up his permission slip. "This is your handwriting, isn't it?" Jake rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment. "My folks are out of town on a business trip and wouldn't be back in time to sign it, so I...well." he said, gesturing to his signed name. "I'm afraid without your parents signature, you'll have to stay in study hall. Go ahead and finish up your homework early if you want, or read a book from the shelf in the back. I'm sorry you can't go with us, I think you'd like Mariner Bay." "Yeah...I'm sure I would." Jake and Mrs. Peabody left the classroom, the student heading towards study hall and the teacher making her way to the bus.

On the bus, Jerome and Zeke sat next to one another, as did Vanessa and Diane, with Spike being forced to sit next to Kathy, who would not stop talking about the upcoming winter dance, he not being able to get a word in. "Hey, where's Jake?" asked Diane, searching the other seats to not see him. "He's staying here in the study hall, Ms. Pai. His parents weren't able to sign his paper." said Mrs. Peabody, who sat near the front of the bus. The four teens exchanges looks of surprise with each other. "This is the first time I've heard about his parents since meeting the guy." said Zeke, bringing out his tablet and showing the list of names he had found their Sixth Ranger had used over the years, showing it to them. "I did some digging the day the Black Phantom Ranger attacked; Why would he need so many different surnames? How many times has he been to high school and why?" "While I don't condone you snooping around like that, these are some good questions that need to be asked. When we get back, he'll ask him." Jerome said, the bus taking off.

Two hours later, the bus pulled into Mariner Bay, the students and teacher walking into a building with a very familiar gold and blue insignia on the outside of it. There were many people walking around in lab coats, suits, and uniforms. "This seems familiar.." said Vanessa, glancing down to Zeke's tablet as the group of students were lead to a large elevator, going down, when the doors opened, the students were inside a tunnel under water! "This is amazing!" said Jerome, other students oohing and aahing over the tunnel, until they entered a structure, seeing more people in uniform, some at stations, other roaming around as a man wearing a black outfit approached them, smiling at the classmates. "Welcome to the Lightspeed Aquabase. My name is Captain Ryan Mitchell."

Back in Crystal Harbor, Jake had fallen asleep in the study hall while listening to his ear buds, music blaring slightly until the bell rang for a class switching. Waking up with a start, he would wipe the drool away from his mouth, removing his ear buds just as his watch let out a small beep, T.K's voice coming through it. "Jake, we got a problem! Black Phantom Ranger and a monster are attacking the business district! Where are the others?" "They're on a field trip to Mariner Bay. They wont be back for a few hours... I'll do what I can to stop them." "Okay, just be careful." Jake would get up from his seat, and after making sure the coast was clear, rushed out of a side entrance of the school, running over to the bike rack and grabbing his, starting to pedal towards the attack.

Zeke had nearly started to fanboy out loud, Diane clamping a hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling. "Sir, I thought the Aquabase was destroyed years ago?" asked Vanessa, Ryan quirking a brow slightly before answering. "Yes, the base was destroyed at the end of the battle against Queen Bansheera, but after the victory of the Lightspeed Rangers, the best designers and engineers rebuilt it a year later to continue monitoring any attacks and helping the people. Follow me, I'll give you a tour of the base and we can have a Q and A after wards." The five Rangers followed their classmates excitedly, before their watches went off, their giving a quick look around before breaking off and making their way over to a small alcove. "What's up T.K?" asked Jerome. "I hate to ruin your trip, but scanners are reporting of a monster in Mariner Bay!" "We're on it, come on guys." Giving another glance around, they would sneak out the way they came, a blonde haired woman in uniform at a computer having spotted them leave with a bit of a smile on her face.

Jake skidded to a stop on his bike, dismounting it and approaching the attacking duo as a part of a car went flying past, he ducking out of its way. "Hey! You two stop it right now!" he demanded, getting into a fighting stance. Black Phantom Ranger and BuzzSaw, a monster with two chainsaws for arms turned around, the former letting out a dark laugh. "So you finally showed up, about time. Hmm...None of your comrades are here to help?" "I'm more then enough for both of you! Legacy Power, Activate!" Jake Morphed into the Ghost Ranger, running at both with a flying double kick, yelling a loud "hyahh!"

Back in Mariner Bay, the five Rangers has exited the Lightspeed Building, rushing over to the monsters location. When they arrived, they saw Artillitrox, a monster that had army style camouflage, glowing yellow eyes and bandoliers of ammo crisscrossing its chest. "This must be the monster T.K was talking about." Diane said, Zeke's eyes going wide "It's just like the final boss of level eight in Robot Destruction Four!" "I'm no video game! I am very real!" a part of the monsters chest opened up to reveal a very large Gatling gun housed inside of it. Spike let out a very small "uh oh" before Artilitrox opened fire, the Rangers separating into different patterns to avoid the bullets. Zeke and Vanessa crouched behind a dumpster, Jerome sliding over and flipping up a table, and Diane and Spike taking refuge behind a nearby bulldozer.

"This thing has range covered, we wont be able to get in close enough to attack!" Jerome called from hiding, peeking his head up, only to duck back down when the monster fired again. "I have an idea! Try to keep it distracted while I snipe from the roof!" Zeke yelled into his watch for the others to hear. "Right, everyone ready?" Jerome asked into his watch "Ready!" the others replied, calling out "Legacy Power, Activate!" Legacy Red, Pink, Yellow, and Green ran from out of their hiding places in a charge as Legacy Blue climbed up a nearby ladder.

At the Aquabase, alarms started to go off, Captain Mitchell turned towards the blonde, who hit a few buttons on the nearby console, sending out the call..

Ghost Ranger was having a tough time fighting both enemies at once; Buzzsaw was striking him repeatedly with his arms, nearly cutting into his suit a few times while Black Phantom assaulted him with a flurry of punches and slashing attacks. Rolling backward and into a crouch, Ghost started to spin the hands of his watch. "Legacy Transc-" "I DONT THINK SO!" Black Phantom roared, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, placing a boot against it. "After all those years ago, I shall now make you pay for your betrayal!" "What?! _You're _the one who betrayed the three of us!" "Buzzsaw, destroy him!" "With pleasure!" The monster said, chainsaw arms revving up as it approached the held down Ranger.

"Don't let him get you in his sights!" yelled Pink, barely dodging an oncoming barrage of ammo from their opponent, "Zeke, whats your status?" Red yelled into his Morpher, throwing a nearby wooden sign at Artilitrox, who shot it up into pieces. "Almost there! Just a few more minutes!" Legacy Blue responded, jumping across one roof to another and rolling upon landing, Shot Blaster in hands. Legacy Green and Yellow were throwing handfuls of bricks at the monster, but they weren't doing much besides annoying it "We don't have a few minutes left!" said Green. Then the roar of an engine could be heard, and turning the corner of the road onto the street the Rangers fought on was a familiar yellow jeep, with six passengers in it. Braking to a stop, the riders got out, wearing red and black jackets with red,pink,blue,green,yellow,and gray coloring on the shoulders,with a Lightspeed emblem on the back. "No way, is it really them?" asked Legacy Red, looking at the new arrivals in shock. Blue finally arrived at this designation, aiming down at the monster, only to see the new people. _"Unbelievable!"_ he thought to himself.

Artilitrox continued his attack on the rangers, only to slowly stop when he noticed Rangers looking at the people behind them. "Who are you supposed to be?" it demanded, aiming at them, but not firing.

Their leader had short spiked blonde hair, and blue eyes; Carter Grayson, the legendary firefighter. The long blonde woman from before stood beside him; Dana Mitchell, Doctor and sister to Ryan. Next to her was an Asian man with black hair, looking calm: Chad Lee, the martial arts expert. A rugged, muscular female with her hair tied in two pony tails; Kelsey Winslow, tough and sports loving. A bald African-American male, sporting a smile; Joel Rawlings, stunt pilot and Casanova wannabe. Finally there was Captain Ryan Mitchell; the long lost brother to Dana and ally to the team.

"It really -is- them! I don't believe it!" Blue said to himself setting up his Shot Blaster into a sniper type rifle. "Looks like you guys could use a hand with this. Mind if we help you tag team?" Carter asked. "We'd be honored!" Legacy Red spoke, the four of them gathering beside the six people. "The honor is ours." said Joel, he and the four of them held up their arms to reveal the Lightspeed Morphers, calling out "Lightspeed! Rescue!" Ryan brought up his own Morpher, hitting a button and calling out "Titanium Power!" The six people transformed into the Lightspeed Rangers once more after all these years. "Red Ranger, rescue ready!" "Blue Ranger, rescue ready! "Pink Ranger, rescue ready!" "Yellow Ranger, rescue ready!" "Green Ranger, rescue ready!" "Titanium Ranger, hyah!" The six Lightspeed Rangers stood side by side the Legacy Rangers, Artilitrox readying his Gatling gun, but also turning his fingers into missiles. "Hahaha! Try and stop me!"

Ghost Ranger was panicking, the chainsaw nearing him, the buzz making his heart thud in his chest. At the last second, he put all of his weight into a forward roll, sending Black Phantom Ranger into the monsters path, kicking himself away from both of them and flipping to his feet. Buzzsaw only stopped a mere few inches from its ally, Black Phantom kicking it in the stomach and flipping back up ro their feet. "You'll pay for that!" Black Phantom's battle aura was dark black, and in a flash, had sent Ghost Ranger flying back into a wall with a punch powerful enough to De-Morph him into his civilian outfit, knocking him out.

The Legacy Rangers and the Lightspeed Rangers went on the offensive against Artilitrox, with Lightspeed Red bringing out his rescue blaster, tossing Legacy red a spare one, both shooting at the monster, Lightspeed Pink and Yellow turned their blasters into baton mode, Legacy Yellow and Pink taking turns with their counter parts while wielding the Spark Staff and Wolf Fang Daggers to repeatedly hit at it from different angles. Lightspeed Blue and Lightspeed Green summoned their Mega Battle Armors; Green spun the saw in his weapon to send the monster flying back, while Blue used his water cannon to shoot ice at the monster, freezing it in place. "Zeke, take the shot!" ordered Legacy Red, and from his rooftop perch, Legacy Blue pulled the trigger on his Shot Blaster, nailing Artilitrox in the chest, the monster shattering. Legacy Blue leapt down from the roof, both teams congratulating him, and both powering down. "You guys were amazing!" said Kelsey with a smile. "You made us proud to fight alongside you" Chad spoke, bowing towards to the new team. "I cant believe we got to fight alongside such a great team!" Spike said, Joel clapping him on the back. "Its good to know you're keeping Earth safe. Keep up the good work." "We will!" said Diane, blushing.

Their watched beeped, T.K's voice coming through. "Rangers! Jake's in danger and needs your help!" "We won't get there in time with the bus, it's two hours from away from here." Jerome said concerned. Dana and Carter glanced to one another, with Carter speaking " We have something that could get you there extremely fast. Got any train tracks where you live?"

As Black Phantom Ranger moved in for the final blow against the unconscious warrior, the whistle of a train caught both their and Buzzsaw's attention; the Lightspeed Rail Rescues were on the nearby train tracks overhead! Slowly they stopped to a halt, The Legacy Rangers climbing out the train and landing beside their friend, Legacy Pink pulling Jake to safety and joining the others. "Think our friends back in Mariner Bay would mind if we borrowed their powers?" asked Legacy Green. "Let's do it!" declared Legacy Red, the team spinning their watch hands to 8:00. "Legacy Transcendence! Lightspeed! Rescue!" The five transformed into the Legacy Lightspeed Rangers, bringing out their blasters and firing at both enemies.

Black Phantom spun their Morpher, calling out "Dark Transcendence!" and would turn into a copy of Diabolico, the demon servant of Queen Bansheera. Bringing out a double ax staff, the Diabolico copy went to work on the team, blasting them with energy attacks and slamming Legacy Lightspeed Red into the same building Ghost Ranger had hit earlier. "Pathetic!" Buzzsaw, meanwhile had focused on the knocked out Jake, chainsaws revving at full speed as it neared him. Legacy Lightspeed Blue had turned his head in that direction after being blasted back. Raising a hand up, he yelled out "NO!"

_"Where am I? Everything's dark..Did I lose to Black Phantom? Looks like they..beat me again." _Jake was floating in darkness, his thoughts echoing out into the vast nothingness. _"Guess I failed my mission for good this time. I just feel like I want to sleep..Wait. I hear something. Fighting? Why do I fight? I can hear someone yelling. Zeke? Why's he yelling?"_

_ "He may have lied to us, he may be keeping secrets..But he's still our friend! _Get. Away. From him!" Legacy Blue turned back to his base outfit, running at Buzzsaw with weapon drawn. "BLUE LEGACY BATTLEIZER!" Zeke's suit gained a black over armor similar to that of a first or third person shooting hero, nothing specifically close to any particular character, but the feel was there; his boots, armor, gloves, and Shot Blaster were now bigger. Taking the gun, he pulled the trigger multiple times, large laser like bullets slamming into Buzzsaw's backside over and over, before the barrel began to glow brighter, swirling with energy. "COLLATERAL SHOT!" the force of the blast sent Legacy Blue's armor flying off like data squares, just like Legacy Green's armor had before. The impact of the shot nailed Buzzsaw dead on, turning the monster to dust.

Turning to face the Diabolico copy, Blue would re-Transcend into Lightspeed Blue, pulling out the rescue blaster and charging forward, the other Rangers joining him in shooting at their enemy. Raising its staff into the air, lightning struck the ax and fired at the rangers, sending them all back with a massive explosion.

_"Zeke saved me? Wait..They're hurt. No! I can't let Black Phantom win. These Rangers, these people are the only allies I've had since then. They're...They are...My. Friends. My only friends. My best friends! My heart? My heart feels like its on fire! Whats going on!?"_

In the real world, the copy of Diabolico stood triumphant over the Legacy Lightspeed Rangers, preparing for one more blast, before Jake's eyes flew open, letting out a roar a he slowly stood up, his entire body engulfed in a light blue battle aura. "What?! How are you still alive?!" "My heart burns for my friends! The flame inside of my body is demanding I protect them at all costs!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Letting out a mighty yell, Jake ran forward, slamming his right fist, covered in the blue flame like aura into the copy's face, the impact of the punch not only Morphing him back into Ghost Ranger, but also turning Black Phantom back to their normal suit. Next, Ghost Ranger unleashed punch after punch on their body. "100 Ghost Strikes!" he yelled out, fists blurring until the final blow, he knocking Black Phantom onto the ground, their body rolling until it stopped.

The five Rangers stood up, and met their friend where he stood. "That was amazing, how did you do that?" asked Red. Pink hugging him from behind asked "You're okay, right? You're not hurt are you?" "I'll be fine, now.. Legacy Transcendence! Titanium Power!" he turned into the Titanium Ranger, the six of them watching Black Phantom stand up, helmet cracked. "Summon Rescue Bird!" Lightspeed Legacy Red commanded, the robotic bird flying at them as Legacy Titanium took out his ax weapon, bringing the blade down the handle to turn it into a gun. "Unilaser, fire!" "Titanium Laser!" Both weapons shot out, nailing the Black Phantom, ranger and sending them to their knees. When the smoke cleared, they were back up, glaring at the Rangers...Only part of their helmet was broken, revealing a human face with long brown and blonde hair, and a brown eye. "A woman?" Green asked, dumbfounded. "A _human_ woman?" Yellow said, shocked. "This isn't over, Rangers! I'll be back!" the woman warrior yelled, vanishing. "Save that for later, we gotta get back to Mariner Bay before our bus leaves!" said Legacy Red, speaking into his communicator. "T.K, contact the Aquabase and tell them we're coming back with the Rail Rescues." "Will do! And Zeke? You did good out there earlier."

The bus was missing five students, Mrs. Peabody standing by the door with a worried look on her face as Jerome, Spike, Vanessa, and Diane ran over to the bus from the Lightspeed building. "Hey, Mrs. P!" Zeke yelled as they got closer. "Where have you been?" she asked "Spike got lost trying to find the bathroom." Diane said, the others laughing as they and their teacher boarded the bus back to Blue Bay High.

Later at the Garage, the others entered while Jake was speaking with T.K, all talking at once until their tech assistant whistled at them. "One at a time!" "Jake, why didn't you tell us Black Phantom Ranger was a woman?" asked Zeke. "Why didn't you tell us she was a human?" Jerome inquired.

Jake stood in silence for a few moments with his back turned, before speaking. "She's not human. She's Eltarian..But more then that" He then turned around, revealing he had a few tears running down his face. "She's my younger sister." The five Rangers looked at their mentor leader in stunned silence, unsure of how to respond.

-To Be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 9: Time After Time

The Legacy Rangers were fighting against a mutant that Chosav had sent down to the planet; the team going for a plan Legacy Red had come up with as Rumbelor, the mutant in question flapped two mighty wings on its back, causing Legacy Pink and Blue being blown back by it as Green and Yellow jumped up, both letting out a kiyah when the went for a strike against their foe. The kicks from Yellow hit it in the lower stomach, Green's Stingray Katana sliced one of its arms. Next, Legacy Red and Ghost Ranger both came flying in with a double drop kick maneuver, only for Rumbelor to hold its arms out and sent a gust of wind at the two, knocking them to the ground, grunting.

_"My name is Jake. It's been so long since I woke up from my sleep that I've forgotten my true name." said the Sixth Ranger, flashing back to the Garage that morning. "I am from the planet Eltar, the home of the wise wizard named Zordon." "Wait, -the- Zordon? The one who created the Mighty Morphing Power Coins?" a surprised Zeke asked. "I see you've been going over the Archives with a fine tooth comb." said T.K, head tilted. "Yes, Zeke, the very same one. Centuries ago, long before his war against Rita Repulsa, there was a different battle being fought. A mighty army named The Tul'Van Empire."_

The Legacy Rangers and Ghost Ranger stood back up, spinning the watches on their hands so they hit 9:00. "Legacy Transcendence! Time for Time Force!""Legacy Transcendence! Quantum Power!" The six turned into the Time Force and Quantum Rangers, calling out "Time Force Red!" "Time Force Pink!" "Time Force Green!" "Time Force Blue!" "Time Force Yellow! "Quantum Ranger!" The Legacy Time Force Rangers summoned their V Blasters, shooting at Rumbelor from different sides, the Quantum Legacy Ranger taking out the Quantum Defender, firing it at well. "Nice try, but not good enough!" the mutant roared, rushing forward on a burst of wind to smack Legacy Time Force Pink to the ground, stepping on her chest while laughing.

_"The Tul'Van Empire had set their sights on Eltar after taking over the nearby planet of Cordia VI. Zordon couldn't let his home world fall into the hands of evil, so he created a small team of warriors, a team of Rangers; The Proto Rangers." "You mean he created a team before using the Power Coins?" Diane had asked. "Yes, we were a test drive, so to speak. The team consisted of four people; Myself, Seamus, who was the Brown Aether Ranger, Aquatina, the Orange Solar Ranger, and my sister Eve, the Black Phantom Ranger. We didn't know what we would be in for, but Zordon chose us for a reason."_

"Time Strike!" Legacy Time Force Yellow had summoned her Chrono Sabers, pointing them at a 3:00 angle before bringing them down on Rumbleor's backside, causing it to cry out in pain as Legacy Time Force Pink planted her boot into its chest, kicking them over her." "Diane, you okay?" asked Time Force Legacy Red, helping her up while Blue and Green fired at it with the Vortex Blasters, the mutant blocking the shots with its wings and letting out a roar. "I'll be fine, thanks Vanessa." Pink said while coughing.

_"Each Proto Ranger had their own specific ability to help in battle; Seamus could tap into the Aether to multiple his strength times an increment of ten. Aquatina could call upon the power of the sun to release miniature flares from her body. Eve's ability was tapping into the dark energies within her Morpher, becoming faster then normal. My own special power was to become invisible, like a ghost." "So -that's- how you got your Ranger name!" Spike said in slight awe. "Yes, but there unforeseen problems that we didn't know about." _

"We can beat this guy, it'll just take some focus and teamwork!" said Legacy Quantum Ranger, standing beside the others who brought together the V weapons to form the Vortex Blaster. "Jake, take them on with your weapon while he shoot that thing with its back turned." Legacy Time Force Red ordered. "You got it!" he replied, running forward, shooting the Quantum Defender while closing the distance on Rumbelor, changing it from gun mode to blade mode once he was within range, the two trading attacks.

_"Our Morphers were prototypes, hence our team name. As with every prototype, there are glitches, bugs, etc. My Morpher stopped me from aging." In the flashback, Jake looked down at his transformation watch, sighing. "I was seventeen back then.." "How old are you now?" asked Zeke. Jake shook his head, continuing his story. "Seamus learned through training that if he ever went over one hundred percent into the Aether, he'd cease to exist. Aquatina could never use more then three mini flares in consecutive order; if she did, she's go supernova. Eve's darkness would consume her if she used too much of it. Eventually, the Empire arrived on Eltar."_

"Quantum Defender, Freeze strike!" Legacy Quantum Defender's weapon glowed a bright blue, striking Rumbelor and freezing him in place. The Legacy Time Force Rangers fired the Vortex Blaster. Shattering the mutant into pieces, only for the Revive Lasers to fire from the Tul'Van Emperor's ship, making it grow. To make matters worse, the Black Phantom Ranger would appear in front of the Rangers, Dark Transcending into a female version of Brickneck. Legacy Time Force Yellow stepped forward. "Go take care of Rumbelor, I can handle her." "Not alone you cant, but as a team we have a chance." Legacy Time Force Pink stood beside her, looking at the others. "Go, we've got this." Legacy Red, Blue, and Green turned back to their base suits, giving their friends a nod of good luck before summoning the Legacy Megazord, Legacy Quantum Ranger summoning the ghost of the Q-Rex, the T-Rex like robot charging through a time portal and landing beside the Megazord.

_"The battle was fierce, like nothing we'd ever taken on before. Their army was well over one hundred strong, but the biggest challenge came from one of their top generals." "Who?" asked Jerome. "General Zachex, a six armed soldier who was their top warrior. We were thrashed around repeatedly by him. Only when Eve tapped into the darkness within her did we begin to gain footing. It took a team effort, but we watched as she used her Black Phantom Annihilation on Zachex, destroying him and sending the ships flying away. We were victorious! But...Then tragedy struck." _

"Q-Rex, attack!" Legacy Quantum Ranger ordered, the dinosaur robot charging forward and clamping its mouth around Rumbelor's arm and shaking its head wildly. Meanwhile the Legacy Megazord swiped at the mutant with its Ax, the monster grabbing the arm and flapping its wings repeatedly, taking both robots off of the ground and making them fly back into nearby buildings.

"You were lucky in our last battle, but this time you won't win!" yelled Black Phantom Brickneck, with Legacy Time Force Yellow and Pink running at her with the Chrono Sabers ready to use. Black Phantom Brickneck summoned a sword of their own, the five blades interlocking, the two girls fighting against their opponent bravely, doing their best to at least parry the attacking female. "You're not that hard to handle!" Legacy Time Force Pink said, combining both blades into a double sided lance, spinning it around and slashing Black Phantom across the chest, sending them stumbling back, Legacy Time Force Yellow slashing in an x pattern, their enemy falling onto their back.

_"Zordon had informed us that while the Empire had fled from the battle, Eltar was still very much in danger from a different threat; Black Phantom Ranger's darkness had been growing since the fight, Eve was being consumed by it every time we fought to protect our planet. To make matters even worse? I'd seen her talking to herself sometimes, saying things like 'I understand, Emperor' or 'They betrayed me..' I was sick with worry.. Seeing no other choice, Seamus, Aquatina and myself confronted Eve to hand over her Morpher for her own safety. She did the one thing I was hoping she wouldn't have; She Morphed, and attacked us. Having no choice but to defend ourselves, we powered up. I can't get the battle out of my head, it's like a video always on repeat."_

Legacy Time Force Pink and Yellow powered down to their base states, waving over to the Legacy Quantum Ranger, who had commanded Q-Rex to transform to Megazord mode and aid the Legacy Megazord. The three men were having a tough time keeping their robot from being knocked back, but they were determined to win. Quantum turned his head, starting to wave his arms frantically while shouting "Behind you!" The two turned around to see Black Phantom Ranger back to normal, standing up and their visor glowing. "Time to say goodbye!" she cackled, grabbing both of the females by their helmets and lifting them up, sending black electricity through their bodies as both screamed in pain. After a surge of power shot through them, their helmets exploded, showing bruised and slightly burned skin, dropping them onto the ground and walking away.

_"To fight your own comrade, your ally, your sister? That is one of the hardest things I ever had to do. It wasn't a battle, it was a devastation! The three of us were almost no match for her. Seamus tapped into 120% of the Aether to over power her with raw strength, and he was able to hold her off for a while, but before he could knock her out..He just...vanished. Vanished into complete nothingness! Aquatina fired off three mini flares at Black Phantom, she was burned from the attack, but had managed to use a powered up version of the Black Phantom Annihilation on her..Aquatina, she.." Jake turned from the group, punching the wall repeatedly, T.K having grabbed his arm to calm him down. "She didn't survive. Then...Eve set her sights on me. We fought for what seemed like eternity, but I wasn't strong enough. She knocked me to the ground, and as I began to lose consciousness, I saw her leave with a warrior who looked like a samurai with long blue hair." "Chosav.." Vanessa said in a shocked tone._

"Diane, Vanessa!" Legacy Red yelled from the Megazord, Rumblore began to whirl its fists around, sending tornado like punches at the robots, knocking them around more. Weakly, Vanessa opened her eyes and reached for her friend, who winced from pain. The Pink Ranger opened her eyes, the two friends looking at each other as they struggled to get up. _"Diane has been my friend since I moved here. She showed me not to be afraid of new things and that people can be kind regardless of ethnicity. I have to get up for her sake!" "Vanessa's been a great member of this team, a great person to our classmates, showing us her culture and love of life. I will fight for her and my friends!" _The two helmet less Rangers stood up, their hearts beating as one, Black Phantom Ranger stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning around. "How...?" "YELLOW LEGACY!" "PINK LEGACY!" "BATTLEIZER MODE!" the two woman yelled together, their helmets reassembling and a Legacy Yellow's armor resembled wolf like features, with her daggers turning into short swords, while Pink's armor was beautiful; light white and resembling a falcon, her staff now a double sided ax weapon. "Vanessa, let's show her what the power of friendship can really do!" "Right on!" The two Rangers charged at their enemy, letting out a battle cry.

_"After the fight, Zordon could no longer sense the Tul'Van or my sister. We had no idea where they could have gone too. He gave me one last order; to go into a suspended animation like sleep until the day came where I would be needed stop Black Phantom. I guess he thought I was the only one who could. I woke up in the year 1993, learning that Zordon had created the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Throughout the years, I used different aliases to get by, walking the country to find my place. I watched over the teams that had come and gone, but never got involved directly." "Why not? They deserved to know they had an ally on their side." Jerome spoke. "I was afraid. A coward. But that changed two years ago."_

"Hyaaaaaa!" The two female Legacy Rangers ran forward, Black Phantom Ranger deftly dodging the attacks, with Pink holding her weapon to the sky, yelling out "THUNDER CUT!" and slamming the ax-staff into the ground. Yellow made multiple slashes with her sword, calling out "BLADE STORM!" The rumble of the ground caused Black Phantom to stumble, the energized slashes of the blades hitting her one after the other, causing her to go flying back into a car. Powering down to their base forms, the two girls would high five each other, their enemy letting out a scream of fury before vanishing. "Looks like the guys need our help in the Megazord." said Pink, glancing up to the battle. "What would they do without us?" said Yellow with a giggle, the two jumping high into the air and entering the robot.

_"I was walking through Crystal Harbor, miserable. At that time, I had just let my hair grow out as well as my beard, not caring about my appearance. Behind me I heard her voice, and there she was with a challenge to fight me. The amazing part? She hadn't aged at all since the fight on Eltar. I am guessing the Empire had put her into suspended animation as well. We fought once more, and once again I lost. I thought for sure I wasn't going to make it but.." Jake looked to T.K, who smiled back. "I found him in an injured state. He begged me not to take him to a hospital. I nursed him back to health." "To show my gratitude, I confided in T.K my story, and told her how if the Empire showed up here, we'd need a new power to stop them. So she reverse-engineered technology from my Morpher and created the Legacy Powers. We monitored the planet since for any signs of a threat..Then I met you guys."_

"Legacy Megazord Transcendence! Time Force Megazord Saber!" the five Rangers called out, the Stingray Ax turning into the Time Force Megazord's weapon. Rumbleor roaring as it sent more powerful tornado punches at the two Megazords. "Q-Rex! Max Blizzard, now!" ordered Legacy Quantum Ranger, the red and black robot shooting two powerful freezing rays from its shoulders. "Our turn!" Legacy Red yelled, the Time Force Megazord Saber glowing as they sent out a powerful wave of energy at the frozen monster, the sides of the blade closing in like clocks. "Your time.." Legacy Pink started "...Is up!" Yellow finished, Rumbleor exploding.

As the Rangers returned to the ground, Jake powered down and ran over to them. "I was so worried that she had..." he said, looking at the girls with concern. "Nah, we showed her that nothing beats friendship and two angry women." Diane said, Jake letting out a long breath. "No more secrets..You wanted to know my age?" he asked them, the five teens nodding. "I am one thousand and seventeen." "Looks like we got a new nickname for you then, eh Grandpa?" Zeke asked, with Jake starting to chase him as the others laughed.

On the Tul'Van ship, Chovas entered Luven's laboratory, the monster-alien hybrid going over the notes from K'Turi. "Have you found anything useful?" the General asked, the scientist looking up, "Oh yes, I've found something you may find -very- useful..."

-To Be Continued.-


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 10: Pride of the Red Lion

Luven held up a a 3D projected image of a flying island in the sky, shaped like a Turtle. Chosav looked it over. "What is this supposed to do for me?" he asked, looking at the scientist in an irritated fashion. "The island is home to some of the most power Zords ever known to exist. If you could get them under control, they'd be a great asset to the Empire." "I see..Thank you, Luven. Continue your research." the samurai dressed general exited the lab, the Black Phantom Ranger approaching him without her helmet on. The two looked at one another in silence, until Chosav backhanded the female warrior across the face. "This is your last chance to prove yourself to the Emperor that you are not inept! Fail me again and you will cease to exist." Nodding silently, she would turn and walk away.

Down on Earth, Jerome stood in a white hallway, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets. A man in a doctors jacket approached him, carrying a clipboard with notes on it. "Mr. Johnson?" "Yes?" Jerome asked, standing up straight. "I'm Dr. Steward Harvey, nice to meet you." the two shook hands. "Whats the news, doctor?" the teenager asked in a concerned manner. "There is no easy way to say this. Your mother's treatments are starting to become insufficient. At this rate, chemotherapy may no longer be an option for her. The best option is, if the treatments no longer work period, is to make her as comfortable as possible." The doctor said, looking down at his clipboard before giving a nod. "I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson."

Later on at the basketball court, Diane and Vanessa were going against Jake and Spike in a basketball game, both teams having three points in a four point game. "Okay boys, if we win, you have to clean our houses." Diane said, bouncing the ball a few times. "If we win ,you have to take us on a double date." Spike said, giving Jake a sly grin. "Oh it is so on!" Vanessa said, the two teams trying their best to out maneuver each other on the court. Zeke was sitting next to Jerome on a nearby bench, glancing at him. "J-Man, you've been quiet since you got here. What's on your mind?" "Zeke, there's something I've been wanting to tell you guys but, its just hard to get-" Jerome was cut off by a beep.

"Rangers, I need you all to come to the Garage asap! I'm getting a wired reading on the computers." T.K's voice came through their watches, with Diane going for a one armed slam dunk as she finished talking. "We'll be there soon, Jerome out." said the field leader, the team gathering together. "Looks like you're gonna be some nice maids this weekend!" said Vanessa with a high five to her friend, Jake and Spike groaning.

At the Garage, the six teenagers stood behind T.K who was mapping out different charts and data figures across her desk. "There's been energy spikes in the sky since this morning, always constant and slow. After doing some number crunching, I got an estimated position of the source, and you're not going to believe what I found." she said, bringing up an image of a Turtle shaped flying island.

"No way, is that what I think it is?" Zeke asked, eyes wide. "Yes, its the Animarium, the home of the Wild Force powers and Zords." said Jake, glancing to T.K curiously. "Why is it giving off energy readings?" "Honestly, I'm not sure, but there's also this from about ten minutes ago." the tech assistant replied, bringing up an image of a small ship heading towards the flying island.

"See if you can magnify that.." Jerome said, squinting at the screen. T.K hit a few keys and the image zoomed in. "That's a Tul'Van scout ship!" T.K said, sitting down in her chair, fingers flying over her keyboard. "What could they want with the Animarium?" asked Vanessa. "The Wild Zords." said Zeke, a look of realization hitting his face. "If the Empire gets those animals under their control, they'll have a powerful ally." Spike said. "T.K, how can we get there?" "Teleportation; I am accessing the Morphing Grid's history and the first team was able to teleport long distances. I'm sending you there...Now." The six warriors didn't even get a chance to respond; as soon as T.K hit the enter button, they all vanished in a light of their respective color.

On the Animarium, Chosav and Black Phantom Ranger roamed the dense jungle like areas, keeping an eye out for the Wild Zords when a loud roar caught their attention. "Our main target is the Red Lion." Chosav said to his subordinate, who leapt high into the air and landing atop a tree for a better view. Inside the far away temple, the sleeping Princess Shayla awoke from her sleep.

The six Rangers landed in a small pile on a plain like area, trying to untangle themselves from one another. "Remind me to ask T.K to not do that again" Zeke said, standing up while brushing himself off. "Tell me about it." said Diane, shaking her head to get some lose grass out of her hair. "Come on, we need to find the Wild Zords before they do." Jake said, glancing over to Jerome who looked unfocused. "You okay?" "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, fine." Jerome replied. "Let's go find us some Wild Zords." Spike yelled enthusiastically, the six of them heading toward a large rock formation.

Chosav and Black Phantom were on a cliff looking over most of the Animarium, spotting the Rangers. "I see we have uninvited guests in our search. Take care of them." spoke the General, Black Phantom leaping from their spot down to the Rangers. "We meet again!" she said with a chuckle, the six friends getting into fighting stances. "I should have known you'd come here..I'm going to stop you, even if it means beating sense into you!" Jake said, all of them spinning their watch faces and calling out "Legacy Power, Activate!" the six transformed into their Ranger outfits, charging Black Phantom whose dark energies glowed around her body.

As the two forces fought one another, the General made his way towards another roar that came from the direction of an ancient Temple. Approaching it, he witnessed an incredible sight; The Red Lion Wild Zord was standing guard. "This shall be too easy." Chosav said, grabbing his sword handle and starting to pull the weapon out of his scabbard, only to stop when a gush of water shot out of the temple, knocking him backwards. Looking up, he saw Princess Shayla walking down the steps, looking elegant, regal, and unhappy. "You dare to invade this sanctuary? The sacred Animarium will never fall to the forces of evil!" "The Red Lion will be mine!" he declared, sending a sword wave at her. The Princess leapt over it, spinning in mid air as the Red Lion growled beside her.

"Dark Transcendence!" Black Phantom roared, turning into a wolf wearing all black and sporting a horn out of its head. "What is that?!" Legacy Pink asked in alarm. "That's Zen-Aku, the Duke Org." Legacy Blue answered. "He was an enemy of the Wild Force Rangers until they broke the curse of the Wolf Mask." Ghost explained. "Then let's show them the power of Wild Force!" yelled Legacy Green. Everyone raised their Morphers together, except Legacy Red who looked distracted once more. "Jerome? Jerome what's wrong?" asked Legacy Yellow, the Red Ranger shaking his head furiously before holding up his Morpher, the six spinning the hands to hit 10:00, crying out "Legacy Transcendence! Wild Access!" The Legacy Ranger assumed the powers of the Wild Force Rangers, posing while they did the roll call. "Blazing Lion!" Soaring Eagle!" "Noble Tiger!" "Surging Shark!" "Iron Bison!" "Howling Wolf!" with a multicolored explosion going off behind them while brandishing their weapons of the past. 'Red Lion Fang!" "Golden Eagle Sword!" "Blue Shark Fighting Fins!" "Black Bison Ax!" "White Tiger Baton!" "Lunar Cue!" Black Phantom Zen-Aku summoned their Crescent Blade, sending out a wave of crescent shaped energy, yelling "Crescent Wave!"

Princess Shayla and Chosav stared each other down for a moment, the General rushing at her with a slash of his blade, she sidestepping the blow and striking at him with a multitude of kicks, causing him to drop his weapon., the Red Lion sending out a ball of fire. The General grabbed his weapon, glaring at the two. "You've trained yourself since when last you fought the Orgs." "I'm a guardian of the Earth, regardless of not being a Power Ranger." Letting out an irritated grunt, Chosav would turn his back towards the duo. "I have business to attend too. Once I finish those Rangers off, you are next!" "Rangers are here..?" Princess Shayla asked herself, looking up to the Red Lion who let out a roar in the direction of the cliffs. Shayla climbed onto its back, the two running off towards the battle.

"Team, put them together!" Legacy Wild Force Red ordered, the five combining their weapons to form the Jungle Sword. "Savage Slash!" The team brought the extended blade down on Black Phantom Zen-Aku, who brought up their Crescent Blade in an attempt to block it, but the force of the Rangers' attack forced them to buckle to one knee, Legacy Lunar Wolf Ranger swinging their Lunar Cue to send out a green field, with three colored spheres appearing on it, their enemy frozen in place. "Lunar Break!" he called, sending the three spheres bouncing around the energy field and slamming into Black Phantom Zen-Aku's face, cracking the Wolf Mask.

Black Phantrom ranger fell, punching the ground multiple times and crying out "Why can't I beat you?!" "Because we will never give up when it comes to protecting our planet!" responded Legacy Wild Force Yellow. "You lack the dedication and perseverance of what it really means to be a Ranger!" Legacy Wild Force Blue chimed in. "But most of all, you lack your humanity.." Legacy Lunar Wolf said, his voice almost cracking, he and the others returning to their base states. Staggering to get up, Black Phantom turned when she heard footsteps approaching. "C-Chosav, help me.." she pleaded, the General stopped in front of her, drawing his sword. "You have failed the Empire for the last time!" he declared, slashing her with a powered up sword wave, Black Phantom letting out a pained scream and reverting to normal as she fell onto her stomach.

"EVE!" Ghost Ranger called out, running over to her as Chosav kept walking over to the Rangers, the Sixth Ranger rolling Eve onto her back, looking her over. "T.K! I need you to do me favor." he said into his watch. "Name it." the voice replied, Ghost removing the Morpher from his sisters wrist. "I need you to teleport Eve and her Morpher back to the garage. "What?! After all that's happened between you and her-" "_Now_, T.K. Put the Morpher under lock and key so no one can get to it." "Alright, but you owe me for this one! Teleporting now." Eve and the Black Phantom Morpher vanishing in a burst of black light.

"It is time for me to destroy you pests. My Emperor will be most pleased when I present him your lifeless bodies," "That's not going to happen!" Legacy Green retorted, the five bringing out their weapons and attacking, Ghost Ranger joining them in the battle. The General swung his blade in a wide arc, a moon forming behind him as she sent out dozens of energy sword strikes with a yell of "Full Moon Despair!" The team went flying in different directions, De-Morphing. "I wish it hadn't come down to that. I trained her well after convincing the young woman that her three friends betrayed her. Chosav said with a dark laugh. "She was so easy to manipulate!"

Jerome's mind was jumbled mess, his thoughts racing. _"My team is down! He struck down his own teammate, he brainwashed her and had her fight her own brother and friends! What am I going to tell the others about my Mother? How are we going to beat this guy!?" _ Soon a calm came over him, a serene reassurance. The Song of Animaria played in his bones as a deep voice echoed. "_Red Warrior. Your heart is pure and contains the courage of a Lion. I will aid you in this fight."_

Jerome looked up to see Princess Shayla and the Red Lion standing on a cliff above them, the Wild Zord glowing before turning into energy and shooting into Jerome's body, the young man floating into the air and roaring out "RED LEGACY BATTLEIZER!" His Legacy Ranger suit formed onto his body, followed by a golden armor that had lion like claw gauntlets and greaves, as well as red wings behind him. "How?! No one has ever survived that attack before!" Chosav yelled, Legacy Red landing in front of him. "Team, this fight is not over yet! We still have an enemy to defeat! Show him the power of the Red Rangers!" The five others stood up, giving the General a glare and bringing their Morphers up and spinning them to different times. "Legacy Transcendence!" they all yelled at once, with Zeke becoming Mighty Morphin Red, Vanessa turned into the Red Alien Ranger, Spike shifted into the Red Turbo Ranger, Diane rockted into the Red Space Ranger, and Jake summoning the Red Zeo Ranger powers. The six Ranger stood together, red explosions going off behind them as they ran forward.

The five Red Legacy Rangers summoned their respective weapons of the past, bringing them against Chosav's weapon, he blocking their attacks as best as he could, kicking them away, only for the warriors to attack more fiercely. The battleizer wearing Legacy Red flew at the General, punching him with the Lion Gauntlets and kicked him with the greaves in the chest, sending him back. The Legacy Red Rangers powered up their weapons, each taking a turn attacking; "Power Sword!" "Aquatar Blade!" "Red Lightning Sword!" "Spiral Saber!" "Zeo Sword!" the red glowing blades struck Chosav with such power that he spun into the air where Legacy Red was waiting for him, holding his hands out as the Falcon Summoner appeared in them, pulling the string of the bow back. "This is for my mother..PHEONIX ARROW!" the energy bird like arrow shot forward, going through Chosav, the bird letting out a cry as he exploded.

After the battle, Princess Shayla approached the six warriors, who, now powered down, bowed before her. "You fought well to protect the Animarium. I thank you, as does the Red Lion...Red Warrior, what troubles you?" she asked, noticing Jerome looked upset.

"Your highness, I..My mother is very ill. She has an advanced cancer and I'm scared of losing her." he said, starting to cry. "I tried to tell you, Zeke, but I just didn't know how to say it." Zeke hugged his best friend tightly, Princess Shayla looking to the Red Lion who let out a roar. "He looked into your heart and has spoken to me. He says you are that of a Lion, courageous and true. I have something that could help your Mother, come with me." she said, leading the group to the temple.

The Rangers returned to Earth via the bridge the Wild Zords used to get from their home to the human world. Jerome high tailed it to his house, running up the staircase two at a time and knocking on his mother bedroom door. "Come in, son." she said weakly, Jerome handing her a bottle of crystal like water. "Whats this? Mrs. Johnson asked. "Water from a special place, go ahead and drink it." he said, remembering how Princess Shayla lead them to her temple, taking a glass vial and filled it with the sacred water and turned the vial into a bottle. _"Take this to your Mother, Red Warrior. It will take a little while to work, but she will feel healed with each drink. I am afraid I must now return to my sleep, with the Red Lion as my guardian once again. Farewell, fellow Guardians of the Earth." _ Mrs. Johnson slowly drank, setting the bottle beside her on the nightstand, Jerome leaving the room with the door cracked and saying a silent thanks to the Princess.

Back at the Garage, Jake and T.K were going over Eve's Morpher and vital signs; though she was hurt, she would survive the attack. The Proto Morpher was placed into a sealed vault, and when the girl woke up, she hugged her brother tightly, sobbing as she apologized over and over. Jake gently patted her back, stroking her hair gently while doing his best to calm her down.

On the Tul'Van ship, Luven was still going through the data files. "There are so many other ways to gain power..We'll use the past to destroy their future then." He said, hitting a switch and activating a machine, laughing. -To Be Continued-


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 11: Storm of the Seventh

A few days after the defeat the Chovas, the team was in the Garage early morning before school, looking at Eve who was currently in a cell like room with laser bars to prevent her from leaving. She had been confined there after the battle, even though Jake would step inside to talk to her every so often. "What do we do with her?" asked Zeke, giving a look of slight contempt at the young woman who had her head lowered so her eyes hit the floor. "We can't just keep her in there, she's been calm since she was brought in." Diane said, leaning back slightly to call over to T.K "Where's Jake? He's the one who should decides what happens." "He's at school, trying to convince your teacher to allow her to join your class." the tech assistant said non-nonchalantly, eyes glued to her computer screen. "He's _what?"_ asked Spike, looking at the others in a bewildered manner.

"We can't just keep her locked in there, Spike. Like it or not, she's a Ranger, and Jake's sister. She deserves a chance." said Vanessa in a slightly stern tone. "Vanessa's right. His sister, his decision. He's our leader so we'll have to trust his judgment." said Jerome, leaning closer to the door. "Eve? We know it wasn't your choice in attacking us. We don't blame you. Come on guys, let's get to class." the five grabbed their backpacks and headed out, T.K looking over her computer monitor to address the woman. "You know, you're welcome to come out of there anytime." "I don't deserve to leave here. Not after what I did to my brother and his friends." Eve whispered back.

At Blue Bay High, Mrs. Peabody stood in front of the room with a folder in her hands, looking slightly nervous. "Class, today's lesson is what many consider to be controversial, and a dark chapter in humanity's past. The images you see may disturb you, even anger or frighten you. I apologize in advance." the teacher said, opening the folder and taking out a piece of paper; on it was a black symbol in a white circle and a red background. Handing the piece of paper to the closest student to her, they would pass the paper back along the rows, each student observing it silently before passing it on to another classmate.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" she asked. The class was silent for a moment, until one student slowly raised there hand. "Yes, Steve?" "It's a Swastika, the symbol that the Nazi's used as their symbol of power during World War Two."

"Correct. Originally used as the Buddhist symbol symbol of hope and eternity, the Nazi Party used it as a flag created by the leader of the party, Hitler. He has been quoted saying in his book that the flag represented the honor of the country's empire. However, his ideals were skewed, blaming no only the Jewish people, but also those who were handicapped, homosexual, non-Aryan, etc. Millions of people died in the concentration camps and in the war." Mrs. Peabody turned on a projector, hitting the screen she had pulled down to show slides of victims of the Second World War, still lecturing.

Vanessa heard a strange sound, turning to see Diane shaking, trying to control her breathing. "Hermana, Que Pasa?" she whispered to her friend in a worried tone. Gulping, Diane stood up and bolted for the door, rushing out of the classroom and running to her locker, breathing hard.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she spun around in a fighting stance, only to see Jake who had his hands up. "Whoa there, Diane! What's wrong?" "J-Jake? Why aren't you in class?" she asked, opening her locker door and leaning her head against it. "I could ask you the same thing. What's wrong?" "I had to get out of the classroom, the subject was making me panic. Why weren't you there?" "I was talking to Principal Mendez about getting Eve into our class. Had to tell she'd been home schooled and wanted to try a public one. She'll be in the room across from Mrs. Peabody's. Now, what was the subject that got you all worked up?" he asked as the bell rang, classes letting out for switching.

Letting out a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes which held concern for his friend. "Nazi Germany during World War Two." "Not a fan of war pictures?" "No, its not that its-" "Aww poor Diane Pai! Scared of a few slides and she bolts out of the room in fear." said a voice behind the pink wearing teen, rolling her eyes as she turned to face Kathy. "Look, my problem is none of your business." "Well, looks like switch period, let's go, Di." Jake said, walking past the two women until Kathy spoke "Please! You're so fearful I bet you're too afraid to ask anyone out to the Winter Dance!"

"Oh yeah? I bet Jake and I could out dance you and your caveman of a boyfriend!" Jake froze and slowly turned around with a terrified expression, rapidly shaking his head at Diane, with Kathy saying "Fine, we'll see which couple is the better dancer at the Winter Dance. Be ready to taste defeat." She then stormed off, Jake face palming with a loud groan. "What's wrong?" Diane asked as she shut her locker. "Diane, I can't dance!" "You'll have to learn then." she said with a smirk, walking past the Eltarian who looked on with a panicked expression.

On the Tul'Van ship, Luven stood in front of two shadowed warriors, smiling to himself. "One an old ally who we thought lost in the last war. Another the perfect robot to take advantage of the Pink Ranger's fear. Go to the Earth and start your attack, in the name of the Emperor!" The two warriors vanished in two bursts of light, Luven glancing over to the data files. "This shall become our greatest strength.."

At the Garage, Jake stood in front of Eve's cell, leaning against the wall. "You don't have to stay cooped up in there all the time." "Your friends don't trust me, and I don't blame them. I nearly destroyed the Pink and Yellow Rangers, nearly destroyed you! How could you allow me freedom when I don't deserve it?" "Because deep down I know you want to redeem yourself; you cannot allow your past to haunt you! Eve you were a Ranger once, and still are. We cant risk you using your old Proto Morpher, but we-" He was cut off by the alarms going off, T.K poking her head over her computer monitor. "We got two attackers over by the museum with a large group of Nokbots." "Call the others, I'll meet them there." He looked back to his sister, who sat back down on her cot. Shaking his head, Jake ran past T.K, the two giving each other an understanding look before he vanished into then air.

Crystal Harbor museum of History was under attack by a large group of the Nokbot robots, who where breaking into different cases and grabbing what they could. "Grab what you can for our Emporer, he deserves only the finest jewels!" said a mechanical voice, the six teenagers running through the main doors and confronting the robots. "Put the stuff down and one one will get hurt!" Spike said with the robots dropping said items all over the floor.

"Hey, it actually worked!" he said in surprise, only for a black clad warrior to jump out of the shadows and strike him with a kick to the chest. "Or not..." Spike grunted as he stood up, the attack folding its arms behind its back. Standing in front of the six Rangers was a metal robot, dressed in the outfit of the Nazi officer; a black and silver hat, a long coat that was closed, black boots and gloves.

"You have -got- to be kidding me!" Zeke said in both shock and slight disgust. "Who would want to make that?" asked Vanessa, Jerome held up his Morpher, asking "Ready?" Zeke, Vanessa, Spike, and Jake held theirs up, but Diane was shaking where she stood. "N-no, you aren't real. You died a long time ago before I was born!" she said in fear, slowly backing up. "What's wrong with her?" asked Spike. Jerome gently grabbed her arm and spoke. "Di, listen. I don't know whats got you spooked, but we're here for you. You have us to back you up." "Right..You're right." Diane held up her Morpher slowly, still shaking slightly as the group yelled out "Legacy Power, Activate!"

"You will not win. Adolon Mk 2 declares victory absolute!" "Hyaa!" The six warriors went into action; Legacy Blue, Green, and Pink went after the Nokbots while Red, Yellow, and Ghost Ranger went for Adolon Mk 2, the black clad warrior robot was fast, but also had power behind his hits as it grabbed Red by the throat and choke slammed him into a nearby case then snapped a straight kick into Ghost, knocking him into a wall. "Hya! Ha!" Legacy Blue left the small number of robots up to Green and Pink to join up with yellow, the two going for a windmill kick maneuver that Adolon Mk 2 blocked, grabbing Blue and power bombing him to the ground. "Hang on guys!" Pink yelled after finishing off the last of the Nokbots with Green's help, Adolon Mk 2 sending Yellow back with a punch to her Solar Plexus.

"They're getting creamed out there.." T.K said, looking at the computer. Standing up, she walked over to the cell and turned off the bars, grabbing Eve by the arm and pulling her over to the computer. "Look." she spoke, Eve looking away from the screen, only for T.K to yell at her "I said LOOK!" Eve slowly looked at the screen, seeing the six warriors try their best to hold off the robot, only to be sent back. "You can help them.." T.K said. "How?"

Back at the museum, Ghost Ranger and Legacy Red got back up and went into their fighting stances when Red noticed Pink was frozen still with fear. "Diane, what's wrong?" "My Great Great Grandmother." "What do you mean?" asked Ghost. Another voice spoke out from the shadows, saying "It is quite simple. When she looks at the robot, she sees her ancestor who fought alongside what you Humans refer to as Nazi's." Stepping out from his hiding place was a six armed, well armored alien with six broadswords on his back. "No way..." said Ghost in shock.

"Zachex?! I defeated him.. a long time ago." Eve said, fists clenching. "How can I help them?" she asked, T.K walked past her and over towards the vault, pulling out a device with a black strap; the device was silver with black buttons on it, with the numbers three, four, five, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen on it. "This will be your Legacy Morpher." Eve took the device and strapped it to her wrist, the device turning into a silver black and white bracelet. "With this, you will have the ability to turn into any of the Ranger-Like Allies. Eve, this is your story, make the new chapter a good one." T.K said, hitting a few buttons on her keyboard and teleporting Eve to the battle in a black light.

"Victory -is- absolute!" Adolon Mk 2 declared, making its way over to Legacy Pink, who was still terrified to move. Pulling its fists back, Adolon Mk. 2 sent it forward, only for another challenger to appear before him in a burst of black energy, the fist caught in her hand. "You want to harm my brother and and his friends; That is unforgivable."

Eve pushed the fist back and began to attack, using a street brawling style of fighting, bending her leg over her head and kicking him in the face the Scorpion kick. Turning to Legacy Pink, she extended her hand, the Ranger hesitantly taking it, a warm feeling going through her. "You cannot allow your past to haunt you." Eve said, turning to face the two monsters as the Rangers stood up behind her, she bringing her Morpher up and hitting the largest button on the bottom, yelling "Legacy Power, Activate!" A black energy field powered up around her body; Casually striking the field with the back of her fist, she turned into the shattered glass like energy, the Legacy Suit forming on her body. Her suit was metallic black and white, gold chest armor and shoulder pads with a silver crown.

"A seventh Ranger?!" Zachex roared, the team members glowing their respective colors. When Legacy Pink looked upon Adolon Mk2, she no longer saw her ancestor, but the robot enemy.

"Legacy Red!" "Legacy Blue!" Legacy Pink!" Legacy Green!" Legacy Yellow!" "Ghost Ranger!" "Phantom Legacy Ranger!" "POWERS OF THE PAST TO PROTECT OUR FUTURE! POWER RANGERS LEGACY!" T.K's voice came in through Phantom's Morpher, speaking. "Eve, I forgot to tell you something important! Since you and Jake are siblings, you can temporarily take on the Sixth Ranger powers for approximately five minutes, give it a shot!" The two looked at each other, their helmets going transparent. "Please, brother. Let me start this chapter off right." The others would nod their heads in approval as they grabbed each others hands, a green energy shooting through Phantom's body. "You show them what a Ranger can really do, sis."

Legacy Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, and Phantom stood beside each other, the first five spinning their watch hands to 11:00 and calling together "Legacy Transcendence!" Phantom hit her main button twice and yelled out "Legacy Transcendence!" "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" The Six Transcended into the three Wind Ninja, two Thunder Ninja, and Green Samurai Rangers! In order of Red, Yellow, Blue, Crimson, Navy, and Green, they did the roll call of the old guard; "Power of Air!" "Power of Earth!" "Power of Water! "Power of Thunder!" "Samurai Power!"

"Adolon, deal with these fools!" Zachex ordered, turning from the team and walking to the shadows, vanishing. "I will win.." Adolon Mk 2 said, slamming its boot into the ground with enough force it caused a small tremor. "No, you won't." spoke Phantom Green Samurai, the other Rangers pulling out their swords and staffs, a traditional shoji dropping down and showing only the shadows of the combatants as they all struck the robot over and over, calling out "Ninja Shadow Battle!" The robot went flying out of the museum, rolling back onto its feet and starting to spin around like a top, its arms becoming blades as it yelled "Sturm un Drang!" spinning into the other rangers and hitting them all into the air. Ghost Ranger came running out of the museum with an energized flying kick to its back back, sending in tumbling head over heels.

"Let's put them together!" commanded Legacy Ninja Red, the five members pulling out their weapons. "Hawk Blaster!" "Sonic Fin!" "Lion Hammer!" "Crimson Blaster!" "Navy Antler!" The five combined the weapons into the Thunderstorm Cannon, holding it as a team. "Ready, aim!" Red yelled, everyone calling out "Fire!" The Thunderstorm Cannon fired its shot, nailing Adolon Mk2 dead center and knocking him over.

"Alright, that's more like it!" said Legacy Blue, the team powering down, only to hear their opponent get back up, sparks shooting out everywhere. "I refuse to fall so easily!" Phantom Samurai Green stepped forward, spinning the visor of her helmet around and removing the weighted vest while yelling "Super Samurai Mode!" , unsheathing the sword at her side, the two charged one another, with she vanishing and, yelling during the attack, would slash her sword at Adolon, as a complete blur, before sending the blade through his chest via his back. "Defeat is absolute." she said, taking the sword out of the robot and powering down to her civilian form, which now consisted of a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt. dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Right before Adolon Mk2 exploded, she turned away from it, looking truly awesome.

"Fire the Revive Lasers!" Zachex commanded, the beams shooting down to earth and hitting Adolon Mk 2's scrapped body, growing it to massive height. "Eve, that was awesome, now it's time to let me handle things!" Ghost Ranger said, spinning his Morphers hands to 11:00, calling out "Legacy Transcendence! Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" "Time to take this fight to the heights!" Legacy Pink said the five of them summoning their Zords to form the Legacy Megazord. "Samurai Star Chopper!" Legacy Samurai summoned the Zord, the Ninja Storm Megazord theme playing in the background as he jumped into it, transforming it into the Samurai Star Megazord.

Adolon Mk2 jumped into the air and came crashing down with a double boot slam onto the Samurai Star Megazord, blurring to grab the Legacy Megzord and suplex the robot over its back. "Didn't think he'd be this powerful!" Legacy Red spoke, the team getting the robot upright.

"I say we finish him off with a one-two combo!" Legacy Samurai said into sword sheath, amplifying his voice after getting the robot off of the ground. "Agreed! Team, time show this guy the power of the Storm!" The team spun their Morphers once more, saying "Megazord Transcendence! Serpent Saber!" The Stingray Ax turned into the Storm Megazord's weapon, the robot gaining two copies of itself. "Power Disc Number Ten! Locked and dropped!" said Legacy Samurai, a golden sphere appearing before him and opening up to reveal a Bee on a giant chord. "Ninja Storm Legacy Shadow Slash!" "Bee Spinner!" The two robots sent out their attacks, nailing Adolon Mk2 until it blew up on a fireball.

Back at the Garage, the team surrounded Eve, Jake having a put a hand onto her back. "Today, you proved yourself to the others that you wish to fight for the side of good." Jerome said. "We are more then proud to have you as a member of this team, Eve." said Vanessa, giving a smile. "If it wasn't for you helping in that fight, I may have never gotten over my fear." Diane spoke up, Spike and Zeke would nod their heads in approval, then Eve turned to hug her brother tightly. "Thank you for giving me this chance." she said. With a grin, Jerome held out his hand flat, Zeke putting his on top of it, Diane doing the same, followed by Vanessa, Spike, Eve, and Jake."T.K, get over here." Zeke said, their tech assistant sheepishly smiling and placing her hand on the pile. "Earth's protectors, friends forever." Jerome said, the group breaking the hand stack with a cheer.

The next day, Diane stood at the front of the classroom with a piece of paper, taking a deep breath. "Good morning, fellow students. Most of you here have known me since Freshman year. Some of you I've only met recently. The other day, Mrs. Peabody did a lecture on Nazis during World War Two. I had a panic attack due to something I've kept secret for a long time; As most of you know, I am part Chinese...my other half is German. My first name is really Wilhelmina, the same name as my Great Great Grandmother." Diane took a deep breath, continuing. "She was one of Hitler's biggest supporters, and this brought shame to my family when we found out. I was so disgusted by this that I felt like my family, way back then, was responsible for those atrocities."

She stopped speaking, reaching up to wipe away a tear that started to form. Glancing over to the classroom across from them, she saw Eve smiling at her, nodding."But I learned from a friend I made recently, that you cannot let your past haunt you. You have to move forward with your life and not be afraid of what was, only focus on what can be. I will ask that you still call me Diane, but I will also say that I'm no longer afraid. Thank you."

The class broke into applause from her speech, Diane sitting down in her chair and smiling at her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 12: Thunderstruck

"Alright Young Padawan, time to teach you how to dance!" Zeke said, having rearranged his furniture in his living room, standing in front of Jake in his blue and silver pajamas. Jake looked around at the furniture in a suspicious manner before removing his jacket and tossing it onto a nearby couch. "How is this going to help me?" "Ever seen _The Next Karate Kid? _Mr. Miyagi did the same thing to teach his student to dance." "Look man, I don't know about this." "Hey, you wanna impress Diane right? She wants to beat Kathy and Brett at the dance, so..." Zeke stepped forward and grabbed Jake's hands, placing them onto his own hips. "Usually, the man places his hands here, and since Diane is a few inches shorter then you are, she'll wrap her arms around your neck, or you can both hold hands while you dance, like this." Zeke then made their hands grasp. "The music will be nice and slow for some dances, but energetic for others. What you two do is all about the rhythm." "How do you know all of this?" "Crystal Harbor Dance Dance Revolution champion twice in a row!".

The doorbell then rang, Zeke going to peek out his front window, letting out a slightly terrified gasp. "It's Vanessa! I cant let her see me like this or she'll- stop laughing, man!" he said, rushing past Jake who was chuckling to himself. "Stall her, I need to get dressed!" Zeke then dashed up the stairs like a madman, Jake opening the door to let the young woman in; she was styling a plaid yellow and black shirt, shorts that showed off her legs, and boots. "Hola, mi amigo!" she said cheerily, poking her head into the door. "May I come in?" "Sure, Zeke's upstairs."

Vanessa followed Jake inside, noting how the furniture was rearranged. "Oh dear, he's been trying to teach you to dance, hasn't he?" "How do you know that?" "He told me yesterday after class. Let's just say that while his intentions are good, he's not a woman." Footsteps came running down the stairs, Zeke having a towel over his head and toothbrush in hand. "Hey Vaness-ahh!" he went tumbling down the stairs, landing sprawled beside a chair. "Zeke! You okay?" she asked, kneeling beside him. Lifting the towel off his face, he grinned goofily, saying "Morning!"

"So, how has Eve been doing with adjusting?" asked Zeke, the three of them having put the furniture back to normal and made their way to the tuxedo rental store. "She's been doing alright, Spike took her to the mall for some shopping, hope he's doing okay."

At the mall, Spike was carrying multiple bags over his arms, a pile of shoe boxes covering his field of vision. Eve picked out a sparkly tank top from a rack, holding it up to her and then looking at Spike. "Thoughts?" she asked, the man trying to lean his head past the shoe boxes, only to have to turn around and lean his head back to look upside down. "It's nice on you, but uh, can we go back to the Garage? My arms are hurting." "One more store." she said, walking past him and paying for the top, placing the bag on top of the shoes boxes, earning a frustrated groan from her comrade.

Opening the door to the tuxedo rental store, the three teens stepped in to see Jerome getting measured by one of the sales clerks. "Hey guys!" he said with a smile. "J-Man! What are you doing here?" asked Zeke as he sat down in a nearby chair, Vanessa sitting beside him. "Lisa Turner asked me to the Winter Dance, and I wanted to look snazzy for it." he said, stepping off of the small box. "You guys goin' too?" he asked as he sat down. "Considering Di roped me into a dance competition between her and Kathy, I have no choice." said Jake, stepping up to the measuring box, tossing his jacket to Jerome who caught it. "What about you, Zeke?" "Nah, I'm not going." "Why not?" asked Vanessa. "It's girl ask guy and no ones asked me since last month. The dance itself is in two weeks, no ones going to want to go with me, so Spike and I are going to do a movie mara-hoii!" he was yanked out of his chair by Jake, the two entering a dressing room and sliding the curtain shut.

"What is wrong with you?" Jake whispered. "What do you mean?" "Dude, how can you not tell? Vanessa has been eying you since she came to your house this morning." "Really?" "I heard her and Diane talking, they wanna make it a double date. If I have to go, so do you!" "I don't know- I mean I've never really been on a-" "Zeke, will you go to the Winter Dance with me?" Vanessa asked, sliding the curtain over, the two men looking at her with a deer in the headlights look as Jerome laughed behind her.

On the Tul'Van ship, Zachex studied the Rangers with disgust. "The humans wish to play dress up, hmm? I'll give them a fright so scary, they'll jump out of their clothes!" Hitting a console button, he called down to the lab. "Luven! We need something to battle the rangers on their own terms!" "I have an idea, General Zachex. I'm sending Copybot to Earth immediately." Luven turned to his latest creation. "Infiltrate their headquarters and take back what belongs to the Empire." "Understood." Copybot beamed down to Earth after ward.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" Eve asked, entering the tuxedo rental and Spike walking in behind her, collapsing from all the bags and boxes. "Having fun?" Zeke asked him, Spike merely raising a thumbs up while still on the floor. "What did you buy?" asked Jake, looking over the bags. "Clothes, shoes, stuff." Eve said, getting onto the measurement box. "Wait a sec, what are you doing?" asked her brother, she holding her arms out so the store associate could take her measurements. "I'm going to the dance with you and your friends. I know I only just started attending the school, but I do have someone in mind" "That being?" "My business." she replied with a smirk.

A bell rang as the door to the Pai Antiques and Trinkets opened and closed, a middle aged man entering. The young raven haired woman at the cash register looked up from a book she had been reading due to slow business that day. "Welcome to Pai Antiques! How may I help you today?" "Do you happen to have anything from the Roman Empire? I'm a collector of items from that time. "I can check the listing in the back, hold on just a sec." When Diane started moving, the man's eyes glowed slightly. A few moments later she exited the backroom with a clipboard in her hands. "Okay, we have a necklace that you may...Like?" she asked in a confused manner, as the man had vanished from the store. Outside, the man turned into a copy of Diane, laughing evilly.

At the Garage, T.K was microwaving some lasagna she had cooked earlier that day, sitting down at her desk when she heard a noise behind her. Spinning around in her chair, she saw Diane standing behind her with a smile. "Oh, hey Diane. You startled me. I thought you were working today?" she said with a small laugh, turning back around to eat her food and type at her computer. "I finished up and came here." said the copy Diane. "I've been working on a way to harness the power of past Megazords more efficiently. If possible we may be able to- ghhhh!" T.K was knocked out by a small taser rod the copy of Diane had picked up, grabbing the woman and dragging her over to the vault, pressing her thumb against it and dropping her to the floor when it opened. "The Emperor will be thankful for this..." she said, turning into Copybot and grabbing the Black Proto Morpher, vanishing.

After the six teenagers left the Tuxedo Rental store, their watches would start to beep, Jerome answering his "Whats up T.K?" "Guys, I need help, I've been attacked at the Garage!" They all traded looks of alarm. "We'll be there immediately!" Jake said into his own watch, Spike trying to grab his own but unable too. "Here, Spike." said Zeke as he hit a button, doing the same to his own as they vanished from sight.

When they arrived, they rushed over to their tech assistant who was sitting up on the floor, Spike dumping the bags and boxes onto a table and joining them. "T.K, what happened to you?" asked Vanessa. "Where's Diane?" T.K asked, rubbing her head as Jerome and Jake helped her up, walking her over to her chair. "She should be closing up the shop any minute now, why?" inquired Zeke. "She was here, when I was eating...then I blacked out..The vault!" Eve ran over toward it, eyes going wide in horror, turning to the others. "The Proto Morpher is gone!"

Diane closed the door to her shop when her watch went off, bringing it up as Spike's voice came up. "Diane, get over to the Garage now!" "On my way." she answered, doing a quick look around before vanishing. When she arrived, she noticed everyone was looking at her suspiciously. "Whats wrong guys?" she asked, Jerome slowly approaching her. "Someone broke into the vault and took the Proto Morpher. She said you attacked her." "It wasn't me, I've been at the shop all day." "Come to think of it..The Diane I spoke too didn't even say anything." said T.K, rubbing her neck with a wince. "I can prove its the real deal." said Zeke as he approached the Pink Ranger. "So Chun-Li, how have you been doing?" he asked, only to be thwapped upside the head by her. "Yup, its Di."

Back on the Tul'Van ship, Copybot handed the Morpher over to Luven, who studied it closely before putting it onto a flat surface, putting codes into his computer right away. "You have done well, Copybot, now it is time to attack the Rangers! Are you ready?" asked Zachex. "Yes, I will make the Emperor proud!" the robot said, vanishing as Zachex spoke to Luven. "You are sure this will work?" "I am sure." "Good, begin the procedure!"

At the Garage, alarms started to go off, the seven Rangers looking at the screen to see Copybot attacking the city. "Looks like we got a job to do." Eve said, the teens all standing side by side. "Ready?" Jerome asked, holding up his watch. "Ready!" they all replied, calling out as a team "Legacy Power, Activate!"

The seven Rangers jumped into the air while letting out various kiyahs, standing in front of Copybot with clenched fists. "Your attacks on the innocent stop here!" yelled Legacy Red. "Ah, so glad you can join me, Pink Ranger." Copybot quickly turned into the middle aged man from earlier, then back to his real look. "Thanks to you we now have the Black Phantom Morpher back!" "What do you want with it?!" asked Phantom Legacy, starting to charge, only to be held back by Ghost. "That is for his Excellency to decide. For now, you are all mine, Rangers!" "hyaaaa!" The seven of them ran forward, Copybot holding its hand out and holding up Blue's Shot Blaster, firing at them. "No way, he can use our weapons!?" Legacy Pink yelled in shock.

"That's not all. Let's see...Ahh, this one will do." Still holding the blaster, Copybot changed forms once more, only this time it turned into a black and red colored robot with a sword and shield. "Much better!" "What in the world is that?" asked Legacy Green. "That is Zeltrax, enemy of the Dino Thunder Rangers." Legacy Blue said, fingers twitching. "Then lets fight fire with fire!" Yellow declared as she, Red, Blue, Ghost, and Green stood beside each other, spinning their watch hands to 12:00 and yelling "Legacy Transcendence! Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!" "I'll go Mighty Morphin!" Pink said, spinning her own watch hands to 1:00, saying "Legacy Transcendence! It's Morphin Time!" "Time to really test out this baby." Phantom Legacy hit the button labeled 4, calling out

"Power of Auric the Conqueror!"

Legacy Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Ghost had changed into the Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and White Dino Thunder Rangers. Legacy Pink changed into the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, and Phantom turned into Auric, ally of the Zeo Rangers. "Tyranno!" "Tricera!" "Ptera!" "Brachio!" "Drago!" "Pink Ranger!" "Auric The Conqueror!"

The seven once again charged at Copy Zeltrax, the forces clashing. "Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" Legacy Black DT Ranger yelled, slamming the weapon into the ground and sending forth a blast of air. "Drago Sword!" Legacy White DT Ranger rushed past Copy Zeltrax with multiple slashes, finishing his attack with a barrage of energy arrows. "Take this!" Legacy Auric yelled, clashing his sword against the Zeltrax copy's own sword. "You can't win this fight!" the monster declared, kicking Legacy Auric away as Legacy DT Red, Blue, and Yellow went on the offensive "Tyranno Staff!" "Tricera Shield!" "Ptera Grips!" The three struck Copybot hard enough to turn him to normal, with the Pink Ranger jumping into her air and firing off her Power Bow with a "hyaa!". The enemy flipped back and turned into the main enemy of the Dino Thunder Rangers: Mesogog. "This thing means business!" said Legacy Auric, the main five standing together and calling out in unison;

"Super Dino Mode!" Their arms and legs grew spikes with Lego DT Yellow also gaining wings under her arms, and Legacy DT White growing blades atop of his fists. Copybot-Mesogog let out a loud roar and charged at them all seven Rangers charging forward and trying to keep him from moving in a group tackle, only for it to swipe at them with its claws and send them back. "Looks like I win afterall." it said In Mesogog's voice, only for Legacy RT Red to stand up and rush at it, sending it down to the ground with a tackle. Next Legacy DT Yellow and Blue grabbed it by the arms and dragged their enemy across the ground, tossing it into the air for Legacy DT Black and White to slam a kick and blade punch at it.

Copybot fell down and turned to normal once more, growling before it stood up and charged the rangers, yelling. "Put em together!" Legacy DT Red commanded, the five of the Dino Thunder Rangers combining their weapons into the Z-Rex Blaster: Super Mode and firing the shot off, the rangers all returning to their base suits before the blast struck Copybot, causing him to explode.

"Fire the Revive Lasers!" Zachex demanded, the beams shooting at Copybots body and growing him. "Legacy Megazord, Activate!" The Legacy Rangers called, with Ghost taking his Phantoms hand, transferring a white and black energy. "Time for you to see what its like to pilot a Megazord." he said to her. "Thanks, Jake!" she said, hitting her main Morpher button twice and calling out "Legacy Transcendence! White Ranger, Dino Power!"

The five Legacy Rangers boarded their Legacy Megazord, with Eve summoning the Drago and Stegozords, combining them into the Dino Stegozord. Both robots brought up their weapons and charged Copybot, who turned himself into a copy of the Legacy Megazord, attacking with its own version of the Stingray Ax, kicking it away and tackling Eve's megazord onto the ground, swiping at it over and over. "T.K, he's copied our Megazord!" Legacy Red spoke into his watch "Hang on just a sec, Jerome, I was working on an algorithm before I was knocked out earlier. If this works, you can change the Legacy Megazord into past Megazords for a short burst, but its a one shot deal. Once time runs out, the Zords have to recharge."

"We'll give it a shot! You heard the lady, guys!" he said, the others agreeing and called out "Megazord Transcendence! THUNDERSAURUS MEGAZORD!" The Legacy Megazord transcended into the Dino Rangers Megazord, leaping high into the air and spinning the drill arm. "Eve, now!" "You got it!" she responded, firing off the Stega Stinger attack from the front as the Thundersaurus Drill impaled Copybot from above, annihilating the monster into dust. "And that's how you do things Dino Thunder style!" Ghost Ranger said back on the ground, cheering.

Back at the Garage, the team stood around, T.K going through footage of the battle. "It doesn't make sense, how could Copybot turn into the enemies of the past without Transcending?" she asked aloud, Diane sitting beside her and saying "Maybe they've found their own way?" "I'm more worried about what they want with the Proto Morpher." said Jake in a weary tone.

"I'll be back in a moment, going to grab something" Eve said while walking towards the spare room she stayed in. "So Spike, going to the Winter Dance?" asked Vanessa, the young man shaking his head."Please, I'd end up hanging out at the punch bowl the entire time." The others gave a slight laugh until Eve finally came out with a box, handing it to Spike. "A gift from me to you." she said, the Green Ranger slowly opening the box and tilting his head in slight confusion.

"What's in it?" asked Zeke, then he saw Spike pull out a full dark green tuxedo. "What is this?" he asked Eve in a baffled tone. "You are going to the Winter Dance with me." she said in a matter of fact tone, the others exchanging shocked looks. "Well, that leaves one final thing to do." said Vanessa, looking at Zeke, who gulped. "Okay, I'll go with you to the dance." "Oh that's not what I meant." she said, grinning. "What then?" he asked confused. "You have to ask my Madre if you can take me." "Oh maann..." Zeke said, blushing with a face palm, the others giving a laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 13: Legacy Blue's S.P.D Emergency

_"Dear Dad, it's me, Zeke. I hope things are going well for you where you are. School has been quite an experience this year; I've made a few new friends and we hang out all the time. I've also started doing some volunteer work to help people who are in need. I miss you every day and can't wait for the day you come back. I am sure Mom misses you as well. I better get to class, got a Chemistry test today. Love, your Son, Zeke Simmons." _

Zeke walked out to his mailbox and slid the letter into it, raising the flag before his bus pulled up to the curb, he getting onto it and sitting next to Jerome. "Morning Zeke, ready for the test?" asked his friend and fellow Ranger with his head buried in a Chemistry text book. "You know it, crammed so hard last night I was seeing the periodic table in my sleep! How is your Mother doing?" "Slowly but surely she's getting better. Princess Shayla's sacred water really is helping her." "Awesome, man. I wrote a letter to my Dad this morning." "How long til you see him again?" "Hopefully before Christmas."

"General Zachex! The experiment is finished, please come down to the lab immediately!" Luven's voice said over the intercom, the General bowing before the shrouded Emperor and making his way to the lab, standing before a large tube as Luven finished typing on his computer. "I hope you did not summon me here for a possible failure." Zachex said with his six arms crossed, Luven hitting a button and the tube opening, light fog billowing out of it with a woosh sound, stepping out of it would be a very familiar helmeted warrior, wearing the Proto Morpher on its wrist. "All of the combat data from the previous fights with the rangers will make all of their previous Transcends obsolete. And it lacks the defects of the previous user." "Excellent work, Luven, now we shall see if the Rangers can fight against it."

At the Garage, Eve and T.K were going over the schematics for some new transportation that the tech assistant was designing for the team. "These bikes are going to help them get from place to place quicker. Think I should add in a turbo booster?" T.K asked, clicking on one of the bike designs, it going from wire frame to red colored. "I think we should be more worried about them being able to drive." Eve said in a slight deadpan voice, grabbing her back pack and heading to the entrance. "I need to get to school, I'll come by as soon as I get out." "Alright, have fun!" T.K waved to her friend as she kept going over the designs. "Hmm.. Maybe some flame patterns."

Later at the computer lab, Zeke and Spike were sitting and writing up essays on the history of Crystal Harbor, when Zeke plugged in a small flash drive, code scrolling across the computer screen until a small box popped up, he hitting a few keys to open it, a small chat box opening up labeled 'Crystal Harbor Penn.' Soon he was starting a conversation, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the teacher wasn't looking.

** "Dad, you there?" "Zeke, what are you doing? I told you not to hack into this place!" "I'm sorry, I'm just missing you and snail mail takes too long!" "I miss you too, Son, but you need to be cautious. I gotta go, time for the computer is up. You stay safe, alright?" "Alright, Dad...I'm sorry." "Don't be, I love you." "I love you-" **The conversation was shut off before he could finish, Mr. Simmons having terminated it. With a sigh, Zeke pulled out the flash drive and saved his paper, walking out of the computer lab and to the cafeteria

Sitting down at one of the tables, Zeke halfheartedly ate his food, poking at it with the plastic spork. "You miss him, don't you?" asked Spike, sitting down across from him with two plates of food, digging into one as soon as he sat down. "Huh?" "I saw you in comp lab earlier, you were talking to your dad, right? How did he...?" he started to ask but stopped, eating some meat loaf. "Dad got caught hacking into the Crystal Harbor National Bank. He'd been going from bank to bank to put funds into the accounts of the needy, and for me." "Like an internet Robin Hood?" "Sort of. Spike, do you know what its like to live on your own? To be poor for most of your life?" "No and no.."

"Dad was sent to jail two years ago during my Freshman year, I've been keeping the house clean and trying to keep up on other responsibilities with the funds he got transferred over." "What about your mom?" Spike asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "She.." Zeke looked down at the table, dropping the spork and running his hands through his hair. "She died giving birth to me." It was Spike's turn to drop his spork, whispering "I"m so sorry..". "Dad made me promise not to do any hacking until he got back. He taught me everything he knew as I was growing up."

As the two friends were walking to their next class, their watches would go off, and from out of nowhere Eve pulled them into an empty class room where Jerome, Vanessa, Diane, and Jake were. "What's going on?" asked Zeke, Vanessa putting a finger to her lips to indicate silence as T.K spoke to them. "Rangers, we have a serious problem. Remember how Copybot stole the Proto Morpher a few days ago?" "Yeah, we were wondering what they wanted with it." said Jake into his watch, Eve looking at him worriedly. "There's a new signature based on the energy readings of Black Phantom Ranger, and its attacking the steel mill. When you're ready, I'll be sending something your way" "We're on it, T.K." Jerome replied, looking at the others. "You heard the lady, let's go."

The Rangers were Morphed outside of the school, when seven shiny colored bikes appeared like blocks of data before them. They were sleek, smooth, with different colored frames and windshield designs. "These are your new Legacy Cycles. You can use them to get from place to place faster." "Awesome! Thanks T.K!" Legacy Pink said, the Rangers getting onto their bikes and riding to the steel mill.

Once they arrived, they noticed large groups of Nokbots gathering large amounts of steel and putting it onto a large bedded truck, "What could they want with all that steel?" asked Legacy Yellow, the Rangers getting off their bikes and approaching the robots. "Hey you! Drop the steel and leave!" Legacy Green yelled, the Nokbots looking at one another, then running toward the heroes, the seven splitting up to do battle with them. They were holding their own until a blast hit them from above, a warrior in the Black Phantom Ranger suit leaping down to meet their foes.

"At last we meet, Power Rangers!" the copy said, looking the warriors over, then snapping her fingers. A monster covered in wires and computer monitor for a head appeared beside her. "Meet Hack'n'Slash! He shall keep you occupied while I finish the job Zachex sent me here for. Deal with them." The copy said, turning to walk away as the monster attacked the Rangers. "She's mine." Phantom Legacy declared, rushing past Hack'n'Slash to chase Black Phantom. The six Rangers brought out their weapons, rushing at the monster, whose wires would entwine to become a large sword. "You Rangers are in for a world of hurt!" it declared.

Black Phantom had made her way into the steel mill, Phantom Legacy hot on her trail until she was at a dead end. Turning around, she faced Phantom Legacy. "Well well, the original vs the new model. You may have used the Black Phantom powers once, but you're still weak. I'm faster then you, smarter then you, and stronger then you." "We'll see, won't we?" Phantom replied, the two running at each other and leaping into the air, connecting a flying kick with each other. Landing, Black Phantom spun her Morpher calling out "Dark Transcendence!" and turning into an Orange Head fighter. "Two can play that game. Power of Blue Senturion!" Phantom Legacy said, hitting the button labeled 5 on her Morpher and transforming into the robotic cop.

The Legacy Rangers and the Ghost Ranger were having a tough time against Hack'N'Slash the monster having wrapped its chords around the rangers and sending a pulse of energy at them, sending them to their knees. "Guys, time to Transcend!" Legacy Red stood up and spun his Morpher's watch hands to hit 10:03, the other doing the same, and calling out "Legacy Transcendence! S.P.D , Emergency!" The six warriors Transcended into the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, and Shadow Space Patrol Delta Rangers! Legacy SPD Red pulled out the two Delta Blasters and ran forward, shooting as fast as his fingers could pull the trigger. Legacy S.P.D Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink brandished their Delta Max Strikers, with Legacy Shadow unsheathing the Shadow Saber, all of them running at Hack'n'Slash to continue their attack.

Inside the Steel Mill, the Black Phantom Orange Head and Legacy Blue Senturion were going trading blows with both fists and weapons. "Senturion Synergizer: Blast mode!" Legacy Blue Senturion pulled out her signal light colored gun, blasting at Black Phantom Orange Head, was hit in the chest and fell down, turning to normal, but quickly flipped up and grabbed a steel beam, knocking the robot cop over a conveyer belt, turning back to her base form. "Nice try, goody good! Thanks for the steel!" the Black Phantom Ranger yelled, running to the truck and once reaching it, the contents and the new enemy vanished.

"Shadow Saber, power up!" The hilt of the sword opened, the blade glowing with a light blue flame, Legacy Shadow Ranger running up towards Hack'nSlash as Red, Blue, Green, Pink and Yellow each fired off a charged shot from their weapons, the rainbow colored bullets slamming into the monster, causing it to stumble backwards. The last thing it saw before blowing up was the Shadow Saber slicing it in half. "Where's Eve?" asked Ghost Ranger, the six of them powering down to their base forms, when they heard coughing, seeing Phantom Legacy stumble out of the building, the others running over to her. "You okay?" asked Legacy Pink. "I'll be fine, but they got away with the steel." she responded.

"Grrr! Fire the Revive Lasers!" Zachex ordered, a Nokbot hitting the button and reviving Hack'n'Slash with the beam. "Legacy Megazord, Power Up!" Legacy Red ordered, the robot coming together and the main five sitting in the piloting area. "Legacy Axe Chain Swing!" Legacy Green called out, swinging the Stingray Ax on a chain, only for Hack'N'Slash to fire off multiple wires from its body, connecting it to the Legacy Megazord, the systems slowly shutting down and then booting up, the robot moving on its own. "What's going on?!" yelled Legacy Yellow. "We've lost control of the Megazord! Nothing's responding!" Legacy Pink said. "Hahahaha! My name is 'Hack'n'Slash for a reason, you pathetic punks! Now your Megazord is under my control!" "What do we do, Jerome?" asked Green. "Abandon the Megazord, at least for now! Return to the Garage immediately!" The five Rangers jumped out of the giant robot, joining Ghost and Phantom ground side, teleporting back to base.

"T.K! How do we get the Megazord back?" Diane asked, having removed her helmet, the other doing the same and placing them onto various tables, T.K typing on the keyboard but letting out a frustrated grunt. "That thing has completely hacked the controls, I can't even initiate an override from here!" "We still need to keep Hack'n'Slash busy while we find a workaround." Jerome said, looking at Eve. "Are you feelin well enough to hold it off until we regain control?" "You know it. Jake, give me both of your hands." she said, holding out her hand towards her brother. "Alright..." Hesitantly, Jake put both of his hands on Eve's single hand, a burst of blue, white, yellow, as well as a burst of silver, blue and gold went through the two siblings, Eve stepping back and grabbing her helmet. "Good luck, sis." Jake said, she smiling at them before teleporting back to the battle field.

"While she's doing that, we need to find a way to out hack the monster. I hate to say this, but I am no expert in the matter." said T.K sighing. "I am.." Zeke said, stepping forward and pulling out his flash drive. "Could I sit there?" he asked T.K, who stood up. "Work your magic, Zeke. We're counting on you." said Jerome as the Legacy Blue Ranger sat down, inserting the flash drive.

Back on the Battlefield, Eve hit the main button on her Morpher twice and called out "Legacy Transcendence! Omega Nova fusion!" Phantom Legacy fused the suits of S.P.D Omega and Nova Rangers, summoning the OmegaMax Cycle, leaping into it and driving right for Hack'n'Slash, firing the lasers of the Zord. "I'm coming for you!" she yelled, only for the controlled Legacy Megazord to step in front of the monster and jump on top of it, punching and slashing at the vehicle repeatedly, Phantom Omega Nova grunting as she tried to stay in control.

"She won't last long with that assault, Zeke, how close are you?" asked Spike "Almost there.." the hacker replied, eyes scanning through the code until a line came up, fingers flying over the keyboard and slamming the enter key down. "Got it!" he yelled, the code streams freezing and turning green before going to normal. "Yes! Alright Zeke!" Diane cheered, hugging him, Jerome clapping him on the back. "Good job, Zeke, now let's go get our Megazord back." Jake said, grabbing his helmet, the others doing the same before vanishing back to the fight.

"Ahhhhh!" The OmegaMax Cycle spun in a circle, throwing the Legacy Megazord off and revving up, ramming into Hack'n'Slash to know him down. When the five Legacy Rangers entered their robot, Ghost Ranger leapt into the Zord his sister was piloting, she turning to base state and he helping her out of the seat. "You did well, sis, now let me take over." "Its all yours." she said, Ghost spinnng his watch hands to 10:03 and calling out "Legacy Transcendence! Omega Ranger!" changing into the warrior from the future. "Hey guys, feel like combining?" He asked, the Legacy Rangers standing their Megazord upright, with Legacy Red saying "Oh heck yeah! You guys ready?" "Ready!" his teammates replied, all calling out "Megazord Transcendence Burst! DELTA SQUAD MEGAZORD!"

The Legacy Megazord transformed into the S.P.D Delta Squad Megazord, with Legacy Omega turning his zord into the OmegaMax Megazord. "Start combining sequence now!" Both Megazords combined into one: The Deltamax Megazord. Hack'N'Slash started to attack with another cable launch, only to receive a flying punch from the robot, followed by four more that sent it flying back, the monster exploding with all seven Rangers saying "Shut down!"

Back on the Tul'Van ship, Black Phantom Ranger and Zachex stood in a large room, Nokbots hurrying about every which way as construction sounds could be heard. "While Hack'N'Slash failed to stop the Rangers, we succeeded in obtaining the steel we needed. Phase one of our plain is complete." said Zachex ominously, an evil smile on his face.

Later that day at Crystal Harbor Penitentiary, Mr. Simmons received a letter in his cell, addressed from Zeke. Opening the envelope, he read it with a smile on his face, a tear coming to his eye. "I'll be home soon, Son. I'll be home soon.."

-To Be Continued-


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 14: Mystic Winter

The Blue Bay High Winter Dance had finally arrived, the school was decked out in a lovely white and blue themed decor. Students from all grades were in the gymnasium, while music played from the surround speakers; they were chatting with friends and giving looks around to see others dressed up in suits or dresses.

The doorbell to the Trejo house rang, the front door was opened by Ms. Trejo, who looked Zeke over; the young man was wearing a royal blue suit with his hair combed down instead of the usual spiked look he went for; a pink carnation was pinned to his breast pocket. The mother seemed impressed, until she saw his shoes; he was wearing his tennis shoes, a blush coming to his face. "Buenas noches, ma'am. I'm sorry about my shoes, I couldn't find anything that fit me." Ms. Trejo gave a small chuckle, calling to her daughter. "Vanessa! él está aquí!" "Uno momento!" she called from her room. Vanessa was nervous, but after giving herself one more glance in the mirror, she made her way downstairs, Zeke's jaw nearly dropping from what he saw; The young lady wore a lovely yellow dress, her hair done up in a bun, brown eyes sparkling with the makeup she had applied. Once she reached the bottom of the staircase, she blushed slightly, waving.

"Hola." she said, Zeke having to take a moment to find something to say, "Hi.". The two shared a laugh, linking arm in arm and heading out the door. "Have her back by eleven, young man." Ms. Trejo said behind them, Zeke turning to give her a respectful nod. "Jerome texted me right before I got to your place. He, Lisa Turner, Diane, and Spike are at the school." Zeke said while he and Vanessa made their way to the school. "What about Jake and Eve?" she asked, he shrugging. "Not sure, but he better not chicken out now."

"T.K, are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Jake asked, sliding on a dark gray jacket over his black button up shirt, looking over to his close friend who was setting up a small table with different foods and drinks. "While I appreciate your offer to join in the festivities, I'll have to decline." She paused a moment, opening up a bag and emptying it onto the couch, revealing a few DVDs and boxes of candy. "I'm not a student at your school, nor do I dance well." she said. "Yeah well I had to learn how to dance!" Jake retorted.

"Only because Diane wishes to beat Kathy. But I think a slow dance would work well in your favor." Eve said, coming out of her room in a black dress with white trimming, her hair slightly teased. Seeing Jake fumble with his silver tie, she giggled, walking over to him. "Here..You look handsome, big brother." she spoke while adjusting the tie, he smiling and saying "You look lovely. Spike is gonna flip when he sees you." "Get going you two! You're going to be late if you don't get a move on." "She's right." Eve said, walking over to her Legacy Cycle and climbing onto it, Jake hopping on behind her and putting on a helmet. T.K looked at them in slight horror as Eve revved the bike up, running at them while yelling "You can't just take those for-!" The bike sped off out of the Garage, leaving her behind and finishing "Leisurely rides.."

At the school gym, Jerome, Lisa, Diane and Spike were sitting at a table, drinking glasses of fruit punch when the leader noticed Zeke and Vanessa enter, waving them over. "J-Man, you look stylin!" Zeke said to his friend, who wore a Carmine Red tuxedo. "Hey you two, looking like a cute couple!" Diane said, standing up and hugging her friend, Zeke rubbing his neck when Diane noticed his shoes. "Couldn't find any nice ones?" Jerome asked with a sly grin, Lisa giggling. "Wonder where Eve is.." Spike said, leaning back in his chair in his green suit nervously. "She'll be here, she did kinda force you to be her date after all." Diane said, looking over her own pink and pearl colored dress, gulping. "I just hope Jake likes how I look.."

"So, the humans enjoy dancing?" asked Zachex, watching the school via the main monitor, Luven and Black Phantom Ranger standing beside him. "This is also what they call the Season of Unity. For some reason, Winter causes them all to become more friendly with one another, its supposedly magical." said the scientist. "Magical? Let's show them what the magic of chaos can cause!" the General said, Black Phantom Ranger vanishing down to Earth.

The sound of a bike engine caught the attention of the teenagers, heading to the source of the noise via the back gym door, they would stop once Jake and Eve entered, Diane hugging the younger sister gently before getting Jake into a headlock. "You're late, mister!" "Blame her, she wanted to take the scenic route!" Spike cleared his throat, holding up a white rose to Eve. "I-I didn't know what type of flowers you like and was worried about the color, that you wouldn't-" she put a finger against his lips, taking the flower and placing it into her hair with a smile. "It's beautiful Spike, thank you." The green suited teenager let out a sigh of relief, when an obnoxious voice came up behind them. "About time your date showed up, Pai, I can't wait to show the whole school how pitiful you two are on the dance floor!." Diane marched up to Kathy, still holding Jake in a headlock while glaring at her. "You're going down, you need to learn some humility."

Before the two girls could argue any further, a loud roar went off outside the building. "What was that?!" Lisa asked, the group of teens heading out the back entrance to see some cars lit on fire. "What could have caused this?" asked Vanessa, Spike looking up in the air, pointing. "That." The others looked up to see a blue, red, and gold creature flying about with a purple armored rider atop of it. "Is that a _dragon?"_ Zeke asked in disbelief. "Lisa, go hide!" Jerome told his date, she shaking her head. "What about you?" "We're going to find help, now please get to safety!" After hesitating, she nodded her head and ran back into the gym. The dragon swooped down in the direction of the teens, breathing a jet of fire at them as they dove out of the way.

"Ready?" Jerome asked, holding his Morpher up, Diane glaring at the beast. "Oh yeah, no one ruins my date!" she said as she, Vanessa, Spike, Zeke, Eve, and Jake held up their Morphers, calling out "Legacy Power, Activate!" and Morphing into their respective Ranger outfit. The Dragon came for another attack, the rider leaping off and kneeling in a crouch before the heroes; purple armored and wielding a sword in one hand, a shield in the other. "Rangers, it is time for you to taste defeat at my hands once and for all. The Emperor will bare witness to your destruction!" "It's gotta be Black Phantom Ranger, but who are they fighting as?" asked Phantom Legacy.

"Fireheart, attack!" Fireheart, the Dragon let out a mighty roar, flying towards the Rangers, grabbing Legacy Yellow in one of its mighty claws and taking flying. "Ahhhh! Help me!" she yelled back down at the others. "Vanessa!" Legacy Blue yelled, reaching his hand out towards her. "Fireheart? That's the Dragon of the Mystic Rangers! Then that must be..." Legacy Green looked over at the purple armored warrior, whose shield opened up to reveal a red eye, shooting a blast of energy at the group, sending them flying to the ground. "Gh...Hang on Vanessa! Red Legacy Battleizer!" Legacy Red transformed into his Battilizer armor, sprouting the wings and taking flight after Fireheart. "Koragg, the Knight Wolf, that's who you are!" Legacy Blue declared, getting up along with the others. "Let's Transcend and beat them at their own game!" Legacy Pink said, three Legacy Rangers spinning their watch hands to 10:04, and calling out "Legacy Transcendence!" Only this time...Nothing happened.

"What's going on? Why aren't we Transcending?" Green ask confusedly, Black Phantom Koragg laughing and charging them with a sword attack. "This is too easy! With Fireheart under our control, you'll never be able to win!" Legacy Red chased Fireheart through the air, the beast still clutching Legacy Yellow in its talon. "Phoenix Shot!" Red yelled, firing his arrow attack at the dragon, who let our a roar and released Yellow, who Red caught and flew down to the ground with her, turning back into his base Ranger suit.

"You think it will be that simple? Think again!" Black Phantom Koragg held its hand into the air, Fireheart's neck glowing with a black symbol as it opened its maw, a large fireball, ready to fire it on the rangers, but when it did, a blizzard would begin to swirl around the combatants, shooting up towards the fireball and engulfing it, the fireball turning into a patch of snow on the ground. "What?" asked Black Phantom Koragg, turning to see a female standing on a nearby hill in white robe, with long blonde hair and gray eyes. "You've got nerve posing as the former enemy of the Mystic Rangers. You've even more nerve for kidnapping Fireheart and using him for evil!" the woman leaped down, landing in front of the Rangers, turning to address them.

"If you wish to harness the powers of the Mystic Force, you will aid me in returning Fireheart to the side of good." "Who are you?" asked Legacy Yellow. "My name is Clare Langtree, former apprentice of Udonna, and current White Mystic Ranger." She turned to face Black Phantom, pulling out a wand with a white star on top of it, calling out "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Clare's body was covered by a seal of magic, transforming into a Power Ranger. "Flurry of snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Red, Blue, and Pink, join me in removing the spell from Fireheart! The rest of you, do battle with this imposter." Legacy Red, Blue, and Pink joined White Mystic Ranger's side as Legacy Green, Yellow, Ghost Ranger and Phantom Legacy Ranger charged at Black Phantom Koragg, who summoned a spell circle and, laughing, the four warriors and the enemy would vanish. "They'll be fine as long as they can hold off against him...Now, let us work on Fireheart!"

In the Dark World, the Koragg copy sent another shield blast at Ghost Ranger, who leaped over it to deliver a flying kick, the Black Phantom Koragg bringing the shield up to throw him back. Legacy Green charged forward with his Stingray Katana, bringing it against the sword the Wolf Knight wielded with a loud 'clang!' Phantom Legacy rushed when he was distracted, tackling him from the waist, the two combatants sprawling to the ground.

"Storm of Snow!" White Mystic Ranger called, holding her wand to the sky, dark clouds forming with a blizzard quickly falling from it. Legacy Pink was lifted up by the swirling air and levitated towards Fireheart, who was firing a burst of flame at Legacy Blue who was taking pot shots from cover. Landing atop the Dragon, Pink held up her Spark Staff above her head, the storm clouds sending out a lightning strike that connected with the staff, sending a shock of electricity through the beast, Fireheart letting out a roar of pain. "We've almost got him tired out, Zeke can you get eyes on that spell seal?" asked Legacy Red, Blue setting up his Shot Blaster into Sniper Mode. "I'll see what I can do."

Back in the Dark World, Black Phantom Koragg slammed its shield into Phantom Legacy after getting back up, with Legacy Yellow summoning her Wolf Fang Daggers and rushing forward, the two locking weapons. "We have to get that shield out if its grasp, or else we cant win!" Phantom Legacy said, with Green glancing at Ghost, saying "I may have an idea.." After Koragg Phantom kicked Yellow away and began to charge up another shield blast, it felt a tap to its shoulders. Turning, Ghost Ranger appeared from being invisible, punching the enemy straight in the face, Legacy Green and Yellow grabbing its arm to pry the shield away. "Haaaaaaa! YAHHH!" Phantom Legacy came flying forward with a powered up kick to its chest, sending it flying into a portal, the Rangers returning to their own world.

After another lightning strike hit Fireheart, Legacy Blue fired a sniper shot at the Dragon's neck area, nailing the spell seal and sending the dragon plummeting towards the ground. Once Legacy Pink lost her grasp, White Mystic Ranger created a 'bed' of snow for her to land on, allowing her to gently land on her feet. Fireheart landed with a loud thud, Legacy Red powered up his sword, slashing the seal off of its neck and into thin air. Just as they finished, Black Phantom Koragg and the Rangers came flying out of a black seal, landing nearby. "Guys, you okay?" Blue asked his team, helping Yellow up who hugged him. "It's good to be back, mi amigo!"she said, Red helping up Green, and Pink helping Ghost and Phantom.

Slowly, Fireheart stood proudly before the team, sending out a stream of fire that formed the Seal of Galwit Mysto Ranger. "Congratulations, Rangers. You've released Fireheart from his curse, and have unlocked the powers of the Mystic Force." White Mystic Ranger said. "Let's show that Koragg wanna be how the Rangers use magic!" said Legacy Red, the team spinning their watch hands to 10:04 and calling out "Legacy Transcendence! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" "Power of Wolf Warrior!" yelled out Phantom Legacy, hitting the 14 button on her Morpher. "Fierce as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" "Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" "Fast like Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" "Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" "Ever changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" "Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!" "Burning heart of fire! Wolf Warrior!"

"You may have broken my spell on Fireheart, but you will not beat me!" Black Phantom Koragg yelled, glowing with a black aura, the Legacy Mystic Rangers brought out their Magi Staffs and transformed them. "Attack!" Legacy Mystic Red commanded, the eight Rangers charged at their enemy. Legacy Mystic Red attacked with a Magi Staff Sword, Green brought down his Magi Staff Axe, Yellow firing off a crossbow bolt from her staff. Blue, Pink and White combined their wands to send forward a freezing rain within a tornado blast. Solaris Knight fired off the Laser Lamp multiple times while Legacy Wolf Warrior sent forth a flame from her sword, the attacks hitting Black Phantom Koragg one after the other, sending their enemy flying back and reverting them to their base state. Getting up with a growl, the clone vanished, the seven Rangers reverting to their base states.

"Rangers, you've done well in this battle. I am proud that you are protecting this planet with honor. You are more then worthy to harness the Mystic Ranger powers. Come, we shouldn't power down here," said White Mystic Ranger. "How come? Green asked, only to turn around and see all the students at the Winter Dance had witnessed the battle through the windows of the gym, clapping and cheering for their heroes, Lisa standing at the back door with a small group, smiling. "Let's go, Rangers!" Legacy Red commanded, the eight of them running up the hills and powering down to their outfits for the dance. "Clare, what happened to Udonna? I thought she was the White Mystic Ranger." Zeke asked in slight confusion. "She passed the wisdom of Magic and her powers onto me after the war against The Master. Currently she is devoting her time to her son, Nick, and husband Leanbow. It was an honor to fight beside you. Please, return to your dance and enjoy the night." Clare said to them, climbing upon Firehearts back and flying off back to Briarwood.

Later at the dance, Diane was standing outside looking somewhat depressed. "Hey." a voice said behind her, she turning to see Jake, hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry your competition with Kathy was ruined." "That doesn't matter now, what matters is the school and students are safe.." "Diane, I know this is going to be weird but, would you like to dance with me?" Jake asked a little awkwardly, the young woman gave a smile. "Out here?" "Sure, why not?". Giving a laugh, the two would partner up with Diane wrapping her arms around the young mans neck, his hands on her waist. _Anywhere_ by Evanescence playing from inside the gym, when suddenly it would suddenly start to snow. "Guess we have Clare's blessing," Diane said jokingly. "Looks like Winter really is here now, huh?" he asked her as they kept moving to the song, Diane leaning up to gently kiss Jake on the lips, his face turning beet red, but slowly returned the gesture.

-To Be Continued-

-In memory of Peta Rutter, the true Mystic Mother-


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 15: Always A Ranger

"We've succeeded in acquiring our second phase of materials for the project." a Nokbot said to Zachex, who waved the robot away while turning to Luven. "Our time to strike at the Rangers is upon us. Black Phantom is ready?" "The augmentations haven't been fully tested, but they will suffice," Luven said hitting a few buttons on a console, Black Phantom Ranger's tube opening up to reveal the clone was outfitted with an outer silver armor, its body glowing a dark black, laughing.

At the Garage, the team was standing around Jake and Eve at a round table, a small cake in front of them with two candles lit. "In honor of you two being reunited for two months,and to celebrate our time together as a team, we have a gift." T.K said, pulling out a black and gray box, sliding it toward them. Glancing to her brother, Eve opened the box and saw two new leather jackets for them, one saying 'Family', the other saying 'Peace.'

"They're beautiful! What do the back words mean?" Eve asked, trying on the second one. "They have two meanings. Family is for you two becoming one again. It also stands for us as a team becoming our own family." said Vanessa. "Peace has the meaning of us protecting the planet, as well as you finding your own after everything that's happened." Jerome spoke up, with Jake trying on the other jacket. "Thank you, everyone." he said, hugging everyone in a big group hug when the alarms started to go off. T.K ran over to her desk and brought up the video feed showing Black Phantom Ranger destroying a train station.

"There are people trapped in that station, they need your help!" she said urgently. "Wait, is that armor its wearing?" Zeke inquired, head tilted. "Armor or not, we have a job to do." spoke Diane, the Rangers lining up and holding up their Morphers. "Ready?" Jerome asked, the six them answering "Ready!" "Legacy Power, Activate!" They all yelled together, Morphing into the Legacy, Ghost, and Phantom Legacy Rangers. Getting onto their Legacy Cycles, the seven warriors sped out of the Garage and to the train station.

"Hahahaha! Run little humans, there's nowhere safe for you to hide now!" Black Phantom Ranger howled in laughter, aiming a charged up blast in its hand at a civilian child, when Legacy Red jumped in front of the child, holding up his sword to block the blast, struggling to keep it from sending him back. With a grunt of effort, he swung his sword, sending the blast over him the the child so that it landed in the nearby parking lot, exploding.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. We're going to get you out of here." Legacy Green and Blue lifted some debris off a civilian's legs, tossing it aside and helping them up. "Diane, Eve, go check the other rooms for people!" Red ordered as he, Yellow, and Ghost stood their ground against Black Phantom, Legacy Pink and Phantom Legacy rushing off towards the other rooms of the station.

"You will soon feel the true power of the Black Phantom Ranger! You're first, 'brother!'" The clone ran forward in Ghost Ranger's direction, it's silver armor glowing before striking him full force in the chest with a punch, the ranger flying back and powering down." "Jake!" Red yelled, kneeling beside his friend as Yellow charged at their enemy, trading punches and kicks with Black Phantom, managing to strike it in the side with a snap kick. However, the clone grabbed her leg and, armor glowing once more, sent Yellow rolling back towards Jake with a double kick, she powering down as well.

After getting the civilians to safety, Legacy Blue, Green, Pink and Phantom Legacy ran back to stand beside Red, noticing Jake and Vanessa nearby. "What did you do to my brother?!" Phantom Legacy demanded, starting to charge forward, only for Red to hold her back "That armor its wearing is somehow forcing them to power down. We have to be careful." "Careful? You won't have the chance!" Black Phantom's armor glowed again, running at the Rangers who went on the defense, trying their best to block the clones attacks. However, their enemy managed to hit Green and Blue in chest with a double punch, both of them flying back and powering down besides Jake and Vanessa, grunting.

"You cannot win!" Black Phantom grabbed Legacy Pink's Spark Staff, pulling her closer to land a bicycle kick against her torso, the final kick sending her back and powering her down. Red and Phantom Legacy attacked, with Red powering up his Legacy Saber and going for a thrusting stab while Phantom Legacy slammed her fists into her clones backside to send them into the sword; there was a pause, Red looking up, eyes widening when he saw his opponent had caught the blade, tightening its grip on it until the sword shattered. Black Phantom went on the attack, punching Legacy Red over and over grunting while laughing. To finish the attack, the clone upper-cutted Red and then kicked him back to his comrades.

"Agh!" Jerome cried out in pain, Black Phantom Ranger approaching the downed team, its armor glowing brighter then before. "Now, to finish you!" " I don't think so!" Legacy Phantom yelled as she landed in front of the others, entering her fighting stance. "Once I am rid of you, there will be only one true Phantom Ranger!" "Hyaa!" Phantom Legacy started to attack, only for T.K's voice to stop her. "Eve, stop! I'm teleporting you all back to the Garage now!" All seven warriors vanished from the train station and ended up at the Garage, Eve powering down manually and going to help Vanessa, Spike and Jerome while T.K aided Jake, Diane, and Zeke.

"What happened out there?" T.K asked, helping them sit down in the chairs at the table. "Black Phantom's armor did something to us." Diane said, wincing, "As soon as they made contact, I felt my energy fade almost instantly." Jake spoke, sitting up slowly. "I want to know why we were powered down so easily with one strike." Zeke said, sitting at the computer and bringing up video feed of the last battle, Spike and Vanessa watching it behind him. "Wait, rewind it a little bit.." Vanessa said, Zeke rewinding the video to when she was struck; yellow energy waves had left her body on the moment of impact. "Jerome, try to Morph." said Spike, looking up from the computer. Jerome stood up and spun his watch face, calling out "Legacy Power, Activate!", however instead of transforming, sparks shot out of his Morpher, the others yelping and leaning away.

"I was afraid of this." T.K said, looking from one Ranger to the other. "What?" asked Jerome, looking at his watch. "The armor Black Phantom Ranger was wearing amplified its powers, and was able to sever your ties to the Morphing Grid." "You mean we're powerless?!" Jake asked in shock.

"With the exception of Eve, yes. I can't send you out to fight the Empire's forces without your powers, it would only endanger you." Diane stood up from her chair, fists clenched. "I will fight, even if it means having a ninety-nine percent chance of failure!" "She's right, we're still Power Rangers, even without our powers!" Spike said. "We never give up, no matter what." Vanessa added. Jake smiled to himself, saying, "I knew there was a reason I picked you all to be apart of this." After a moment of thinking, T.K gave them a nod of solidarity, speaking up. "I may know a person who could help you. He created a team of Rangers back in 2007 with his own technology." "Where does he live?" Zeke asked, spinning in the chair to look at her. "San Angeles. Pack your bags, guys, you're going on a trip."

The seven Rangers had traveled to San Angeles by bus for two days, T.K having stayed behind to try and find a way to neutralize Black Phantom's armor. After the bus dropped them off at the bus station, the teenagers made the long trek on foot to the location of T.K's acquaintance. "Whoa, is that a mansion?" asked Zeke, the Rangers spotting the large mansion, starting to run up towards it when a large blast sent them all to the ground.

"You thought you could run from us? You have nowhere to go that is safe!" Black Phantom Ranger walked out of a smokey haze, a group of Nokbots with them. "They actually followed us!?" Vanessa said in slight disbelief, the team standing up, tossing their bags down and getting ready to fight. "You plan to fight without your powers? You're more foolish then I thought!" "Powers or no powers, we'll still fight you to protect our planet!" Jerome declared, the six powerless Rangers running at the Nokbots, Eve Morphing into the Phantom Legacy Ranger and charging Black Phantom Ranger.

"Hya!" "Wachaa!" "Hahaha!" The teenagers attacked the Nokbots with the own personal style of martial arts, calling out kiyahs as they fought. Phantom Legacy and Black Phantom charged one another, with Black Phantom summoning the Stingray Katana, "It has our powers and weapons!?" Spike asked in surprise, the clone going to attack the teenagers before Phantom Legacy hit the button labeled '3' on her Morpher, calling out "Power of Ninjor!" and transforming into the ninja ally of the Mighty Morphin Rangers.

The two slammed blades together, Phantom Ninjor becoming a blur and striking Black Phantom from behind as the last of the Nokbots went down. "Worthless piles of bolts!" Black Phantom growled, holding out their ot her hand to summon the Legacy Red Saber, crossing both blades and sending a lightning blast at the seven warriors, the non-powered six getting blown back, Phantom Ninjor getting the brunt of the attack and falling to her knees, powering down to her base state. "Time to end this.." Black Phantom said, slowly walking up to Phantom Legacy and ready to strike, until a few blasts from a weapon hit it, causing the clone to stumble back.

"You want to fight? Fight us!" said a Red and white clad warrior, joined by a Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, and Silver warrior standing side by side. "Wait, is that..?" Diane asked, looking at the group standing at the mansion gate. "It is!" Zeke said in amazement. The Red Ranger snapped his fingers, saying "Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!" "Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!" "Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!" "Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!" "Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!" The six rangers called out in unison "Call to adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" "More Rangers to deal with?! I'll take you on as well!" Black Phantom Ranger charged up the hill towards the Overdrive Rangers, summoning Legacy Blue's Shot Blaster.

"Vortex Blaster!" Overdrive Blue leaped into the air, firing a burst of air from his weapon to force the attacker back, as Overdrive Pink fired a burst of water from her Drive Geyser. Next Overdrive Black summoned his hammer, slamming it into the ground and sending a small quake at Black Phantom Ranger, yelling "Drive Slammer!" Overdrive Yellow slammed her Drive Claws together, sending powerful rocks at the attacking enemy, with Red and Mercury running up to them with the Drive Detector and Drive Lance to slash at Black Phantom, sending the clone back past the Legacy Rangers onto the ground. "This is not over!" it said, vanishing.

On the Tul'Van ship, Black Phantom Ranger stood before Zachex, who gave a look of approval t his warrior. "You've done well. When next you do battle, I shall join, and it will be their last!"

Slowly standing up, and Eve powering down, the seven rangers grabbed their bags and approached the six warriors, who would power down to their civilian clothing. "You're the Overdrive Rangers?" Zeke asked, trying not to fanboy. "Yup! I'm Mack Hartford, Overdrive Red Ranger. This is Will Aston, Dax Lo, Rose Ortiz Ronny Robinson, and Tyzonn." "It's an honor to meet you!" said Jerome, shaking the other Red Rangers hand. "The honor is ours, how can we help you?" asked Rose, the Overdrive team leading the Legacy team into the mansion. "We're actually here to see Mr. Hartford, our friend said he could help us with our problem." Jake said, entering the house and giving a look around. "Wow, there's a lot of antiques in here, my folks would flip!" Diane said in awe. "What sort of problem do you have?" Tyzonn asked, looking at the team curiously.

"That enemy you helped us with outside? It took our powers away." Spike said, the six of them holding up their Morphers. "We lost our connection to the Grid." said Vanessa, the Overdrive Rangers giving a look of slight fear to one another. "A familiar situation experienced by a new team." said a voice behind the team, Andrew Hartford walking out of his study to greet the team. "T.K phoned ahead and told me to expect your arrival. I'm Andrew Hartford, mentor and creator of the Overdrive Rangers." He shook the hands of the seven warriors. "I'm Jerome Johnson, these are my friends, Zeke Simmons, Diane Pai, Spike Skullovitch, Vanessa Trejo, Jake, and Eve." "I can help repair your connection, but it'll take some time. Spencer, could you please prepare some refreshments for our guests?" Andrew asked the butler who had been packing the bags of the Overdrive Rangers, setting them down on the floor. "Right away, sir."

"So Mack, how come the team's together again? In the Archives it said you all went your separate ways after defeating Flurious." Zeke asked, sitting on the couch with Dax and Mack, Ronny playing a game of pool nearby. "Dad discovered a new artifact that is going to require the Overdrive team. You could think of it as a family reunion." Mack said. "Yeah, a family of different people who fight evil and have powers!" Dax said, laughing. "Dax, that doesn't even make sense!" Ronny called from the game room.

Down in the base area of the Hartford Mansion, Jake, Eve,and Jerome were scanning their Morphers, Andrew standing at a nearby console and typing into it. "Remind me to thank Mr. Park for teaching me about this sort of thing." "Who?" Eve asked, glancing to her brother. "A former Ranger." Jake said, glancing over to the console screen. "Okay, I have some good news, and some very, very bad news." Andrew said, sitting down and bringing over a screen on a desk via a touch pad type interface. Hitting a button, his voice would go into a PA system throughout the house. "Everyone, please come down to the base room, I have something you all need to hear."

With all thirteen Rangers gathered, Andrew took the screen he had created and blew it up for everyone to see. "The good news is, I can re-energize your Morphers with some of my tech, however, it'll be for a very brief time." "Whats the bad news?" Tyzonn asked, eyes glowing in wonder. "The bad news is, T.K sent me some data from the previous battles. The armor that Ranger clone is wearing? It's from a small piece of the Corona Aurora." "Wait a sec, Dad. I thought the Crown of the Gods was sealed away by the Sentinel Knight after we beat Flurious?" Mack said. "It was, however, a small piece of it chipped off during the battle. I am assuming that the enemy our new friends are battling found it and...well." Andrew looked over to the Legacy team, taking a deep breath. "If you want your powers back for good? You have to destroy that armor." Jerome looked to his team members, who nodded at him with determined looks. "We'll do what we can, Mr. Hartford." he said. "We'll back you up! Been a while since we had a good fight." Will proclaimed, the Overdrive Rangers smiling. "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger." Mack said, placing a hand on Jerome's shoulder. After the Legacy Rangers got their Morphers energized, they began to follow the Overdrive team out, Andrew looking over some more paperwork and calling out "Eve? Could we talk for a moment?" Her friends glanced at her, but she sent them on her way and walked back over to Mr. Hartford, who looked worried.

Outside the Mansion, Black Phantom Ranger appeared along Zachex, the General crossing his six arms over his chest. The two Ranger teams stood side by side. "Okay guys, we have a small window of time to get our powers back. Let's make it count!" Jake said, everyone agreeing.

"Let's do it!" Mack said, spinning his Drive Tracker on his opened palm, his team spinning the wheels of their Trackers along their arm, Tyzonn hitting a button on his own Tracker, all of them yelling "Overdrive, Accelerate!" "Legacy Power, Activate!" The seven Rangers transformed, as did the Overdrive team, all standing side by side. Zachex drew his six broadswords, pointing at the heroes and yelling, "Attack!" as Nokbots appeared, the robots rushing towards the Rangers, the teams bringing out their weapons and charging forward.

Overdrive Blue and Legacy Blue took aim at a small group of Nokbots, blasting them with the Drive Defender and Shot Blaster, knocking a few of them down. Overdrive and Legacy Pink took on another group of Nokbots; Legacy Pink slammed her staff into the ground and used it as a pole, kicking some of the robots away as Overdrive Pink shot the rest of them down with her Drive Geyser. "OO Zip Shooter!" Overdrive Black sent a zip line into a nearby wall, leaping off a higher part of the mansion and flipping into the air, summoning his Drive Slammer and bringing it down on another group of Nokbots. Once airborne, Legacy Green jumped up, and, with quick movements of his Stingray Katana, slashed them into scrap metal. Legacy and Overdrive Yellow double teamed the last group, with both taking turns attacking the robots with both the Drive Claws and the Wolf Fang Daggers, leaping over one another to attack the robots.

"Hyaaaaaaaa!" The two Red Rangers charged at Zachex , Drive Lance and Legacy Saber clutched tightly, the six armed warrior bringing all six sword down to block their attacks, Legacy Red powering up his blade to go for a powered up strike; Zachex used three arms to slash away the sword wave, using his other three to send Overdrive Red skidding back. "Defender Vest!" Overdrive Red called out, summoning the silver vest as well as the Drill Blaster. "Jerome, distract him and I'll go for the shot!" "Right!" Legacy Red acknowledged, charging once more.

Ghost, Phantom Legacy,and Mercury Ranger were doing their best against Black Phantom Ranger, who had summoned the Stingray Katana and Red Legacy Saber, Mercury using his Drive Detector in blast mood to shoot at their opponent, only for it to be reversed at him, sending him flying.

"Jake, your time is almost up, we have to hurry!" "I know!" the sibling Rangers went in for a combo attack; Phantom Legacy going for a drill kick while Ghost used his One Hundred Ghost Strikes at their stomach. Black Phantom's armor glowed brightly, sending the two flying back. "Spiral Shot!" Overdrive Red yelled, only for Zachex to bring all six swords up absorbing the blast into the blades, smirking. "Thanks for the energy, Ranger!"

"Guys, we gotta work together to take out these two! You with me?" asked Legacy Red, who had dove out of the way of Mack's blast, only to see it fail. The Legacy team stood together, calling out "Legacy Battleizer Mode!" The five warriors transformed, all charging at Zachex with a mighty yell, only for the General to concentrate the gathered energy in his sword into a sphere, calling out "Nova Blade!" To the Rangers' horror, the sphere hit them all dead on, powering down both teams, who lay on the ground in pain.

Black Phantom Ranger slammed its fist into Ghosts helmet, sending the Ranger flying back and powering down, his time having run out. "This is too easy!" Black Phantom declared, making its way over to Zachex, who was powering up another Nova Blade. Phantom Legacy stood stock still, flashing back to the conversation she and Andrew had earlier.

_"T.K sent me some more info; that clone of yours is more then just a suit and Morpher." "What do you mean, Mr. Hartford?" "Think of it like a coin; You're heads, they are tails. One cant survive without the other due to you both being linked to the Morphing Grid...If Black Phantom falls...So will you." he had said, running his hands through his hair._ _"I'm sorry, Eve. I wish there was an easier way to say this." _

Turning to face her friends, Eve removed her helmet, hair blowing in the wind as she hit the buttons on her Morpher, tossing the helmet to the ground. "Eve, what are you doing?!" Jake asked, getting up and grabbing her arm. "Jake, this is what I have to do. To ensure Earth's survival, your survival, the people of the planet..My friends. This is my redemption..This is my love for you and the Rangers."

Swiftly she punched her older brother in the stomach, causing him to sink to his knees. The other Rangers of both teams stood and headed for her, however she hit the main button on her Morpher, a shield surrounding them all, her battle aura starting to overflow around her body. Turning to face Black Phantom and Zachex, she walked forward, saying "Goodbye, my friends. I'll be with you in the final battle." "EVE! STOP!" Diane screamed as she banged against the shield, Zeke trying his best to punch through it.

The two forces began to approach one another, as Eve walked, memories began to play in her mind. _'You're going with me to the Winter Dance.' 'I got you this flower, I wasn't sure if you'd like it..' 'We're proud to have you on our team, Eve.' 'It means peace; you have found yours.' _She began to run, at Black Phantom and Zachex, the three warriors letting out a mighty yell, a tear dripping from her eye when a pulse of black energy shot out in all directions as the forces collided. When the energy faded, colored energies returned to the Rangers' watch Morphers, the shield vanishing.

Jake ran over to where the three collided, Eve was laying on the ground in her gifted jacket, white shirt and blue jeans, her face dirty. "Eve? Eve come on, wake up." he said, cradling her in his arms. Slowly her eyes opened, a soft smile coming across her lips as the others gathered around the siblings. Her voice was barely a whisper, saying "Once a Ranger..Always..A...Ranger.." "No, no no no no no! You cant do this to me! I just got you back into my life!" Jake's voice was low, angry but full of sadness, clutching her tightly. Slowly, his sisters body faded, turning into a sparkling light, her Morpher was all that was left in his hands. Diane crouched beside him, hugging him as Vanessa sobbed into Spike's shoulder, Jerome and Zeke standing beside their allies who silently cried. Jake finally broke down, heavy sobs escaping him as he said in a whisper "Come back..Please come back...COME BACK!" he yelling the plead to the sky, clutching her Morpher to his chest.

-To Be Continued-


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 16: Unleash the Fury

After the Legacy Ranger had said their goodbyes to their Overdrive comrades, they caught a bus back to Crystal Harbor, Jake being quiet the entire time while still clutching Eve's Morpher in his hands. "What's going to happen now?" Zeke asked Jerome towards the back of the bus. The two sitting away from the others. "I'm not sure, man. With Black Phantom Ranger out of the picture, a great enemy has fallen..But we lost a great ally in order to achieve that. I'm more worried now about Zachex." "How so? Didn't Eve..?" "We don't know for sure, there was no evidence to prove one way or the other." Zeke lowered his head slightly, speaking into the Morpher. "T.K, we're heading home. Meet you back at the Garage."

After the two day trip back home, the six warriors entered the Garage through the main door, sitting down at the table where the half eaten celebration cake sat. "Well, what should we do?" Spike asked, looking at the cake as though he wanted to eat it, but couldn't bring himself too. T.K sat at her desk, hands folded into each other with her chin resting on top, unsure of what to say."We go home and rest up. It's been a very long four days for all of us." said Diane, who looked over to their Sixth Ranger worriedly. "Si, we need to be on top of our game, you know?" Vanessa said, trying to smile. "Alright then, let's go and catch some shut eye." said Jerome, the Rangers picking up their travel bags and heading towards the door, Zeke turning to see Jake standing in place. "Hey Jake, you coming with us?" he asked. Their friend stood there, shaking his head slowly, Jerome gently nudging Zeke to leave him be. After they left, T.K stood up from her chair and silently hugged her long time ally, who began to cry once more, she rubbing his back and whispering "I'm so sorry.." before taking Eve's Morpher out of his hand with gentleness, and took it over to the vault, setting it in and shutting the door. "Come on, get some sleep." she said to him. "I can't, not tired. I'm gonna go...For a walk, or something. I'll be back soon." "Jake.." she wanted to approach him, but he turned and started to walk away, turning invisible.

Near the battleground at the Hartford Mansion, a fist punched out of the dirt, followed by two more with a yell coming from underground. Luven and a small group of Nokbots teleported to the ground, grabbing the hands and pulling a half destroyed Zachex out of the ground. "Take him to the lab, we're going to save him." Luven said, all of them vanishing back to the Tul'Van ship.

Back at Crystal Harbor, Jake sat inside of a Jungle Karma Pizza, halfheartedly eating a slice of pizza that a woman with glasses and a homely look about her had served. "How does it taste? Its our newest product; Kilimanjaro Kick Spice." "Like regret and bad decisions." Jake replied, putting the pizza down and sighing. "One moment, I'll go grab my boss." she said nervously, running back into the kitchen. "Hey, we got a customer who is unhappy with the new idea." The man in a white and black chefs outfit looked up over at Fran, eyebrows raised. "I'll talk to them." he said, walking out of the kitchen and over to the young man. "A clouded mind can only be cleared with sunny wisdom." the chef said, sitting across from Jake.

"I'm Robert James, owner of JKP, but please call me RJ." "Jake." "Fran told me there was something you didn't like about the pizza?" "No the pizza's fine, I'm..I'm just.." "Something is obviously troubling you. Come with me." RJ stood up from the table and lead Jake past the kitchen and upstairs to his dojo.

T.K looked at the vault door for a few minutes, deep in thought as Diane came into the Garage. "Hey." she said, wrapping an arm around T.K's waist in a hug. "Diane, I thought you were going to spend the day resting?" "I tried, but couldn't sleep. I'm worried about him, you know?" "I think its safe to say we all are, he just lost his only family.." T.K walked to the vault and opened it up, removing the Phantom Legacy Morpher. "But she isn't gone forever. I have an idea and I want your help on it." she said, the Pink Ranger looking at her curiously.

Back on the Tul'Van ship, Luven was taking metallic tools off a nearby tray, Zachex yelling in pain as he was operated on by the scitenist. "Forgive me, General, but this was the only way in which we could save you." Zachex let out another pained yell, echoing across the ship.

"Welcome to my dojo, Jake. Up here I trained three very special people in the art of Pai Zhuq. The art of combat that harnesses the animal spirit from deep within. Looking at you, I see the same as back then. I see within you the kindred spirit of a Wolf, but the spirit is covered by clouded energies. What is it that saddens you?" "RJ, I lost my sister two days ago in a fight against an enemy my team and I have been fighting for a while." RJ gave Jake a look of understanding. "I almost lost my Father to the forces of Dai Shi when I was the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger...I know it isn't the same, but I sympathize." "Thank you RJ.." "Now, remove your jacket and stand on the mat." "Wait, why?" "Martial arts is more then just self defense. It can also enable one to experience feelings of joy when they achieve their desired goal." Jake took his jacket off and placed it onto a nearby chair, standing on the mat in front of RJ. "The lesson begins." RJ said, the two going for a strike on each other.

Zeke sat in front of his computer, trying to focus on the game he had been playing since he had returned home. Sighing, he threw his headset onto the desk and grabbed his phone, dialing a number. "Hey J-Man, you busy?" "Not at the moment, tried sleeping but couldn't do it. You?" Nah, I can't relax either. Wanna meet at the Garage?" "Sure, we could see if he's doing okay, maybe try to cheer him up." "My thoughts exactly. See you there."

Vanessa was at the arcade, sitting at a table while drinking a soda with the machines giving off beeping noises, but had her eyes glued to the table, until she felt a tab on her shoulder. "Hey 'Nessa. Having problems resting too?" Spike sat down beside her, offering a small smile. "I couldn't go home right away, it just didn't feel right, you know?" "Yeah, I know. I haven't heard from Jake since we got back, guess he's knocked out or something." Spike's phone rang, he answering it. "Hello?" "Spike, you seen seen or heard from Vanessa?" Diane asked on the other end. "I'm sitting right beside her, want me to put her on?" "Yes!" Glancing over to his friend, Spike handed Vanessa her phone. "Si? Oh, Diane! I turned my phone off when we got back, didn't want to be bothered too much. Meet at the Garage? Si! We'll be there in a moment." Vanessa hung up the phone and handed it back to Spike. "Come on, T.K has an idea and wants us all there."

"The Wolf technique is all about focusing your inner strength through blows involving your fists, elbows, knees and feet, very similar to the martial art known at Muay Thai. By channeling your Wolf Spirit, your emotions are brought forward into your attacks." RJ explained to his new friend, the two going through a kata together in the formers dojo. They had been practicing nonstop for over two hours, Jake learning new techniques and learning the wisdom of the Pai Zhuq master. Bowing to one another, the two men shook hands, Jake grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "Thank you for everything, RJ. I am starting to feel a bit happier thanks to the training." "No problem! If you ever feel like you need more training, or a good slice of pizza, feel free to stop by."

When he started to head downstairs, an explosion shook the building from outside, RJ looking out his window to see a delivery truck blown up. "Those were ingredients for my new ideas!" he said with wide eyes, looking to the young man in front of him. The two shared a nod, running downstairs and outside the restaurant, stopping when they saw a six armed warrior by the truck.

"No way, how did you.." Jake asked, Zachex standing tall with his left side of his body now fully mechanical. "Hahahaha! You thought your sister could destroy me so easily?! Black Phantom may have perished, but I, Zachex live on to fight!" Jake's fists shook, ready to attack, but RJ gently grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. "Remember, your Beast Spirit cannot be clouded by sadness or raw anger. A Pai Zhuq practitioner does not fight out of anger or for revenge." RJ stepped forward and looked the six armed warrior over, pulling back his sleeve to reveal the Wolf Morpher. "Ready?" he asked Jake, who spun the face watch of his own Morpher, answering "Ready!". "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" "Legacy Power, Activate!" RJ and Jake transformed into their respective Ranger suits, the former saying "With the courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" "Ghost Ranger, ready for battle!"

Zachex took his six swords out, glaring at the two. "I am going to destroy both of you!" he roared, running at the two with all six arms extended as Wolf Ranger and Ghost Ranger ran at the attacking General, letting out a kiyah as the two forces reached each other.

"T.K are you sure this will work?" Spike asked their tech assistant, who was putting the finishing touches on the Phantom Legacy Morphers overhaul. "Diane and I have been working on this for a few hours, theoretically, it should help him." she said, holding it out to the others. "One more thing; I need you all to put just a little of your Ranger energies into it." The five of them held their hands out toward the Morpher, small bursts of Red, Blue, Pink, Green, and Yellow energies shooting into it. "There we go, now if we could find-" the alarms started to go off, the team looking at the main screen to see Wolf and Ghost fighting Zachex. "That thing survived!?" Vanessa asked in shock. "Looks like it got upgrades too." Zeke said in a low voice. "Remember, we fight no matter what, and right now they need our help." Jerome said, the Rangers running over to their bikes, Diane grabbing the Morpher from T.K's hand and following them, all six riding off.

"Wolf Beam!" Wolf Ranger yelled out, sending out a purple colored beam from its fist, the six swords vibrating before Zachex slashed the attack into thin air, running at the Jungle Fury warrior while his swords began to power up. "Nova Blade!" he called out, readying the attack to send it in RJ's direction, only for Ghost to fly at him with an elbow strike to his face, followed by two knees and a leg sweep. With each hit, Ghost yelled out "Not! This! Time!" sending Zachex stumbling back, until Ghost's body began to glow light blue, a Wolf shooting out of his body and clamping its teeth around one of the General's arms

. "He did it.." Wolf Ranger said in a proud tone, holding his thumb and index out to form a diamond; a purple wolf shot out of his own body, tackling Zachex to the ground and biting at him. Letting out a roar, Zachex send out a wave of energy that sent the wolves away, stand ing up and, tracing a symbol of a reversed pyramid, blurred before the two warriors, slashing at Wolf Ranger with all six blades rapidly until he went flying, powering down once he landed. "RJ!" Ghost yelled, only for Zachex to say " Worry about yourself Ghost Ranger! No friends, no family to help you out! You're all alone..."

"He's not alone!" a male voice said as Zachex was blasted back by Legacy Blue's Shot Blaster, the five Legacy Rangers stopping their Legacy Cycles to a halt, Green running over to RJ to check on him as Pink pulled out the Phantom Legacy Morpher and threw it at Ghost Ranger, yelling "Jake, catch!" Ghost jumped into the air and caught it, looking at the device in his hand, gasping softly. "This is..." "T.K modified it. A gift from all of us to you; You'll never be alone no matter what, and your sister will always be by your side!"Legacy Red declared, running past Ghost with his own sword ready for battle, clashing against the six bladed warrior. "Your our leader, and always will be part of our family, mi amigo!" said Legacy Yellow as she and Pink ran forward to help Red. Blue placed a hand onto his shoulder, speaking "Your a part of the team, dude. Like it not you're stuck with us." Green brought RJ over to the cycles, walking over to Ghost. "Even though she may be gone, Eve still lives within you. Look inside.." He and Blue ran forth to help the other three, Ghost clenching his hand around the Morpher as RJ said "Those are some friends you have there. Don't let them down now"

"This one's for you, Eve.." Ghost said to himself, strapping the Phantom Legacy Morpher on his left wrist, and slamming his fists together, shouting out "GHOST LEGACY BATTLEIZER MODE!". His body glowed brightly, the suit changing drastically; his helmet took shape of the S.P.D style helmets, the visor covering the front of the face with red colors across the sides of the helmet. His arms were still gray, but the gloves turned completely black, his shoulder pads gaining a pink and yellow color, the torso area was now covered in an armor, bracers on his arms with green. His legs turned metallic as well, tinges of blue and his boots turning black. "Hya! Ha! Ghost Legacy Battleizer!" he yelled, an explosion happening behind him.

"Zachex, you will never understand what it means to have friends! I _pity_ you!" Ghost ran forward, the others clearing the way as he slammed his fists into Zachex's torso multiple times, calling out "One Thousand Phantom Fists!" with the final punch, his Wolf Spirit once again shot out of his body, howling. "C'mon guys, he needs our help!" Legacy Pink said, everyone spinning their watches to 10:07 and calling out "Legacy Transcendence! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

The five Legacy Rangers Transcended into the Jungle Fury Rangers, going through their roll call. "With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" "With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" "With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" "With the courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" "With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" The five ran forward, RJ watching them in amazement as they each slammed a fist into Zachex, a Tiger, Jaguar, Cheetah, Wolf, and Rhino emerging from the hits and driving Zachex back. "This ends here!" Ghost yelled. All six Rangers joined their hands as a giant orb of energy powered up, the General letting out a battle cry and summoning another Nova Blade, sending it forward. "JUNGLE STAMPEDE!" The Beast Spirits shot out from the orb the Rangers had formed, rushing past the Nova Blade and ramming into the General, one after the other until Zachex exploded in a brilliant fireball, the six Rangers turning around and powering down to their civilian forms.

Later inside Jungle Karma Pizzeria, the Rangers were celebrating their victory over the current General, RJ serving a pizza down on the table. "Voila! Savannah S'more Pie, on the house." he said, sitting beside them and saying in a low tone. "You guys did well out there in that fight. It's good to know that there's a new team out there protecting the planet." "Thank you for helping me find my inner spirit." Jake said, looking his friends over as Diane kissed his cheek. "Thank you all for reminding me that you're all my family." "Hey bro, we're here for you, just like you're here for us." said Zeke, taking a slice of the pizza and biting into it. The other all grabbed a slice, Fran walking over to their table and smiling. "How's the pizza?" "Sooo goood." Spike said. She would smile at RJ who gave her a thumbs up, giving her a slice.

On the Tul'Van ship, a guard bowed before the Emperor, who two other guards held a screen in front of to block his appearance. "Your Excellency, Zachex has fallen. Luven has informed me of our plan reaching Phase Three...

-To Be Continued.-


	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 17: Get in Gear, Legacy Yellow!

"The man looked to the lady in the green dress, adjusting his tie before making his way over to the.. the..Bat?" Ms. Trejo asked, looking over to her daughter in slight confusion. "Sound it out, Madre. You were close with the last word, keep it up!" Vanessa said to her mother, who read some more from the book in front of her; Ms. Trejo had been working on her English since the two of them finally got everything unpacked from their move. Vanessa rented books from the library and would spend two hours with her every day to help her improve. "He made his way over to the bar, saying 'you're quite a looker.'" She stopped reading, giving Vanessa a look with a bit of a smirk. "One of the romance novels?" "Si." Vanessa said with a giggle.

The doorbell rang, Vanessa getting out of her chair to answer it; Diane stood in the doorway, hugging her friend tightly with a smile. "Good morning, 'Nessy!" she said cheerfully, looking over her shoulder to see Ms. Trejo waving at her. "Buenos dias, Diane! You ready for a day at the movies?" "You know it! I've been waiting for Vampire's Embrace for months!" she said excitedly. "La hija, what is this movie rated?" Ms. Trejo asked, giving a weary look to the two girls. "PG-13, Madre!" Vanessa answered, running over to hug her mother before kissing her cheek. "We'll be back in a few hours." the young woman turned to head out with Diane, when her watch beeped. "Que fue eso?" her mom asked, Diane giving a look that said 'Oh, crap!'. "That was my new..Text tone! The guys are probably waiting for us at the theater. Gotta go!" The two girls rushed out the front door, shutting it behind them .

"What's up T.K?" Diane asked into her watch, the two walking down the sidewalk while checking to make sure they weren't being watched. "I need everyone at the Garage now! I'm getting an emergency S.O.S signal that you need to investigate." Vanessa looked over to her friend with an eyebrow raised as the two vanished into thin air. At the Garage, the guys were all leaning over their tech friend, a message coming through the computer speakers, repeating. "Venjix robots kidnapped Operator Series Yellow! Energy levels are now, request assistance!"

"Operator Series Yellow? Wait a sec, isn't that the-" Zeke started "Designation for the RPM Yellow Ranger? Yes." T.K finished, bringing up footage of Grinders carrying off an unconscious Ranger. "The video and audio come from Corinth, a domed city that exists in an alternate world. Sadly that's all Jake and I could put into the archives. When Series Red teamed up with the Samurai Rangers, he learned about the four other RPM Rangers, and just that." "So how -do- we get to Corinth?" asked Spike, T.K responding "There's been portals opening a closing at random, but one's been open for a while. By linking your energies up to the Grid that exists there, you'll be teleported to Corinth. However, there is a window of time; If you take too long, you'll be stuck there for a long while, maybe forever." The Rangers all looked at each other, giving a nod of understanding. "We're willing to do whatever it takes to help our allies." said Jerome.

The six stood side by side on a circular device, T.K hitting a few buttons on her keyboard while looking at the team. "Remember, your time in Corinth is limited. Rescue Operator Series Yellow and get back here as soon as possible." As soon as she hit enter, the machine activated, but something went horribly wrong; A spark shot out of the machine, blinding everyone. Vanessa let out a scream of absolute pain, grabbing her head as the six of theme vanished, T.K's eyes were wide in horror. "What have I done..?"

The six of them landed in a small pile in front of an opened garage door, inside was a red sports style car, a blue Hummer, and yellow motorcycle. After they untangled themselves, Diane slowly helped Vanessa up, looking at her in a concerned manner. "You okay girl?" she asked the yellow Ranger slowly backing up from the group. "Who-who are you? Where am I?!" "You gotta be kidding me.." Zeke said in disbelief. "Can you tell us your name?" asked Jerome, approaching her but she backed up, shaking her head. Jake slowly walking over to her, hands raised as to show her he meant no harm. "Hey, its alright. We're your friends, and we're here to help a fellow Ranger." "Ranger?" she asked, confused. "Let's head inside, there seems to be people here so we can try to ask for their help." said Spike.

Inside the Corinth Garage, the teenagers sat Vanessa down at a workbench, Jerome walking away with Jake as the two looked for people inside the building. "Vanessa, do you know how this happened to you?" Diane asked softly, sitting beside her. "No, I can't remember anything except a..a flash of light? Then my head started hurting." "It must have been whatever happened when we teleported here." Zeke said, arms crossed, looking over at Spike who was looking over the red car. "What are you doing?" "You have to see this car! It's beautiful!" Diane shook her head, saying "I'm Diane, you and I are best friends. This is Zeke, that's Spike. The two who walked off are Jerome and Jake. We're all your friends, and we're the protectors of the planet Earth." she said, holding out her wrist watch, and showing Vanessa her own. "We are Power Rangers."

"Hello, is anyone here?" Jerome called out, both he and Jake having made their way to a dead end, at least it looked like one; they could see a light underneath a small crack. "Let's look for a switch or something." said Jake, the two patting the nearby wall for something, when Jerome hit a nearby lose brick, pushing it in. A door slowly rose up, revealing a brightly lit room with equipment. "Guys, come here, quick!" Jerome called out, standing before a display case. The four ran from the main garage area and to the secret door. "These have got to be the RPM suits!" Zeke said, looking them over. "Wait a sec..The Yellow suit's still here!" Spike said, pointing at it, looking to the others. "Wait, if its here, who is using the RPM yellow powers?" asked Jake, a voice speaking up behind them saying "No one is. The Ranger Operator Bio-suits have not been in use for nearly four whole years."

The six teenagers spun around to see a woman of short stature, her black hair was a bit longer then it had used to be; tied in a bun and going past her cheeks slightly were two looser strands framing her face. "I do not not who you are, but you are trespassing on private property." "Wait! We're not here to hurt you or anything. We came here to help." "Explain, you have ten seconds." the woman said, reaching for a nearby violin and bow. "We received a transmission that Ranger Operator Series Yellow had been kidnapped and needed help." said Diane, Vanessa whispering to her "Whats a Series Yellow?" The woman still held her violin and bow, explaining to the group what they were at length.

"The Ranger Operator Bio Suits are a form of defense for Corinth. I created them to do battle with Venjix. After the Operators defeated him, the suits have been here in case they were ever needed again. How did you receive this transmission?" "It came through the computer system of our own Garage. We're from a world where we are are the Power Rangers." Jerome said, showing his own Morpher. "You have a Bio-Field where you come from?" she asked, slowly setting the items down. "Who are you exactly?" "We're the Legacy Rangers, and where we come from, its called the Morphing Grid.. I'm Zeke, this is Jerome, Spike, Diane, Jake, and Vanessa." "How did you end up in Corinth?" "Look, if we're going to play twenty questions, you could at least tell us your name." Diane said irritatedly. "Oh, yes. My apologies, my name is Doctor K, creator and former mentor of what you call the RPM Rangers."

"Doc, we came here via a portal that's been opening and closing, creating a link between our worlds. We have a short amount of time before they close for good. Do you have any idea what might have sent that false transmission?" Spike asked. Doctor K sat her desk, scanning the frequencies for anything that might have gone through. "Got something! An audio message coming from by the old Venjix Barricade...and video footage of.." Doctor K blinked, squinting her eyes as she watched the feed. "I can't believe this, they doctored footage from four years ago, turning a civilian into Ranger Yellow." "We can go out there and look for whoever sent it. Would it be possible to borrow the RPM powers? We aren't sure if ours will work here." Jake said, looking at Vanessa in a worried manner. "I'm afraid not, for two resons. One, the Cell Shift, Rev, and Sky Morphers were all D.N.A bonded by their original users. Two, after the Rangers defeated Venjix, Ranger Red- I mean Scott's- Cell Shift Morpher was infected with the last traces of the Venjix Virus. If it gets activated, the Bio-Field could be corrupted and destroyed. What's wrong with your friend?" Doc K asked, her scanners having read the fields of the Rangers, only to find Vanessa's was out of tune with the others. "She lost her memory when we were sent here."

"Come here, please?" Doc K asked the young woman, who slowly walked forward over to the Doctor. "It appears the short circuit of your transport device shot itself into her Morpher and caused a synaptic shutdown." Doc K said, scanning Vanessa's body with a hand held device. "Meaning...?" Diane asked. "Meaning until she gets her memories back on her own, she wont be much use to you in a fight. I'll watch after her, you have my word." Doctor K said, opening up a drawer and tossing Jerome a key. "That is the key to Flynn's Hummer you can fit five in there. Go out to the barricade and see whats going on." "So... Who's driving?" asked Jerome, a grin coming across Zeke's face.

The wasteland had grown since the defeat of Venjix; flowers and grass was growing where what use to be infinite sand and dirt, the sky had gone from scorched and red to a faint blue with slight clouds. Slowly, but surely, there world was putting itself back together. The Hummer engine roared out in the open, Zeke letting out a loud "Wooo-hoooo!" as Jerome sat in the passenger seat, clutching the handle on the upper right side, with Spike, Diane and Jake holding hands and praying their seat belts lasted the trip.

"Never again am I riding with you as driver!" Diane said as she jumped out of the car when it finally stopped at the old Venjix Barricade; dozens of laser guns, large blocks, and scrapped Grinders were now rusted. "Doctor K said the signal was emitting from around here, all we have to do is find- ahhhh!" Spike was sent flying back to the ground, blasts of red energy, robots emerging from behind the barricade blocks and making mechanical sounds. "What the heck are those?!" Jake yelled in surprise, the robots firing more shots; Zeke helped Spike get up, the five of them running to the back of the car. "Rangers, Doctor K here; the robots you see before you are leftover Grinders, you can defeat them if you're able to Morph. If research was correct, your Morphing Grid and my Bio Field should be one in the same." "We'll give it a shot!" Jerome said into his watch, looking at the other four, saying "Ready?" Spike, Diane and Jake each said, "No!" "Whaddya mean ready!?" "No, I'm not ready!" "Legacy Power, Activate!" Jerome yelled out, the others following suit and going on the offensive. "Looks like Doc K was right! Who knows how long our powers will last though?" said Legacy Pink.

Back at the RPM Base, Vanessa watched the five Rangers on the screen, Doctor K typing a few things into her computer. "Those suits look very familiar for some reason." said Vanessa, studying the battle. "Do they ring any bells? Doc K asked sincerely, looking at her. Vanessa looked down at her own watch in silence while tracing a finger over it. The young girl took a deep breath, copying what she had seen on the screen and whispered "Legacy Power, Activate." Letting out a slight pained gasp, she transformed into Legacy Yellow, looking herself over and saying in shock "I -am- a Power Ranger!" "Do you feel up to helping your friends?" "I'm not sure, do you think I-ugh!" Legacy Yellow grabbed her helmet, shutting her eyes tightly. "What's wrong?!" Doc K grabbed her hands, but Yellow slowly stood fully after a moment of panting. "I remember them! I..I don't know who I am still, not fully, but I do know they're my friends, and they need my help!"

"Ha!" Ghost Ranger went in for a leg sweep on one of the Grinders, Legacy Pink following up with a spinning knee strike to its neck area, causing the mechanical head to fly off. Legacy Green and Blue took turns shooting and slicing a few of them up, as Red sent the last few back with a few Tae Kwon Do kicks to the chest. "Alright, that takes care of that, now to find that signal." he said, the small group walking towards the Venjix Barrier. Once they reached the other side, a pig shaped robot squealed loudly, kicking over a radio and growling. "Stupid human junk! How am I supposed to get those RPM Rangers out here when I can't transmit a distress signal!" "So that thing was trying to get the Rangers of Corinth to attack them. But got us instead..." Legacy Blue said, aiming his Shot Blaster at the robot, only for a portal to appear behind him and suck him in, another opening up to drop him from the sky with an 'oof!'.

"Hahahaha! You think you could sneak up on me that easily? I am Warp Pig! You are not going to leave this world alive!" "Are you the one that opened up that portal to our world?" "Right the first time! I was trying to open one into Corinth, but I got you punks! Oh well, a Ranger is still a Ranger!" Letting out a robotic oink, Warp Pig's hooves turned into miniature cannons, shooting out a large portal that sucked all five Rangers in and sent them flying into different directions, slamming into the ground.

Back at RPM HQ, Doc K was watching the battle with Warp Pig, and seeing how the Legacy Rangers couldn't get near the robot, she began to type furiously on her keyboard, streaming through data files. "They may not be able to use the original powers, but maybe I can help them in another way."

Warp Pig sent more portals at the Rangers, sending them into the air and then slamming them into parts of the barrier, laughing. "You can't even touch me!" "Man, this stinks! We cant even get near him!" Legacy Blue said, slamming a fist into the ground. The robot was going to fire more portals, when a motorcycle revving caught his attention. Speeding towards him was Legacy Yellow on the bike owned by Summer Landsdown. "Hyaaaaaa!" Yellow leapt off the bike right as a portal was fired at her, slamming into the robot with a double booted kick, sending them back. "Vanessa!" Legacy Pink cheered, going to hug her friend. "I don't remember everything yet, but I do remember you are my friends." she said, the Rangers standing beside her as Doc K's voice came through their watches. "Rangers, I down-Morphed the data of the Ranger Series Operator Suits into your Morphers. They won't be as powerful as the original hard copies, but they'll suffice."

"Thanks, Doc! We'll put 'em to good use!" "Time to Transcend!" Legacy Yellow said, standing in front of the others who held up their watches yelling out "Legacy Transcendence! RPM, Get in Gear!" "Legacy Transcendence! Fusion-RPM Gold and Silver!" Ghost Ranger called out, combining the suits of both Rangers. The six of them posed, epic explosions going off behind them. "It doesn't matter what powers you have, I will suck you into an infinite vortex!" "You may be powerful, but you'll find out the hard way what happens when you mess with the Legacy Rangers!" said Legacy RPM Blue, summoning the Turbo Cannon and firing it, Legacy RPM Green ran forward with his Turbo Axe and brought it over his head, tripping and slamming the weapon down on the robots foot. Legacy RPM Yellow and Black went for a team attack, with Yellow firing off her Zip Charger, Black firing off a burst from her Rocket Blaster to give the car a boost, slamming into Warp Pig's stomach, causing him to squeal in pain.

"Street Saber Slash!" Legacy RPM Red yelled, rushing past the robot in a blur, slashing him with the blade, with Legacy RPM Gold/Silver firing a stream of fire and ice at him. The pig shaped robot fell onto his back, trying to get up. "Now, put them together!" Legacy RPM Red, Blue and Yellow combined the Street Saber, Turbo Cannon and Zip Charger, while Legacy RPM Black and Green combined the Rocket Blaster and Turbo Axe. "Road Blaster!" "Turbo Plasma Launcher!" "Skyshift Blazer!" Legacy Gold/Silver combined the Cloud Hatchets into one, all three weapons glowing. "No, I'm not going down like this!" Warp Pig yelled, finally getting onto its knees, the Rangers all yelling out "FIRE!" the three shots firing and hitting the robot one after another, causing it to explode.

"Doc K, thank you for the Powers. Are you sure you don't want us to give them back?" asked Jerome. "Keep them, you never know when you may need them again in your fight against this Empire you told me about. Vanessa, how do you feel?" "Better, after I powered down, the rest of my memories came back, I think using your Bio Field may have cleared up the glitch." "Zeke? Thank you for bringing back the Hummer in one piece, Flynn would blow a gasket if anything had happened to it. Sane with Summer's motorcycle." Giving the team a smile, Doc K hit a few buttons on her computer, and the team would be teleported back to their own world, this time without any issues.

Once they arrived, T.K rushed over and hugged the Yellow Ranger tightly, who returned the gesture with a smile. "Don't worry, mi amigo, you did nothing wrong." "Still, I'm sorry that happened to you. How can I make it up to you?" Vanessa turned to Diane, who gave a mischievous smile. "You could go see Vampire's Embrace with us?" "Uhhh. No." "Too late, it's been decided!" Vanessa said, grabbing T.K by the arm and dragging her along with the other Rangers, who chanted "Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!"

-To Be Continued-


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 18: Code of Honor

Luven worked about in his lab, the data files he had gotten from K'Turi were spread out on his screen, going through each of them; they held information on the older teams of Rangers, their main enemies, the henchmen who fought for them, and the monsters the Rangers had fought. "With these files, our ultimate plan will come to be, our Emperor's goal conquering this system will come to fruition! The three phases have been completed, now we need only one more item..Ahhh. What have we here?" There was a glowing data line coming from the Samurai folder. He clicked onto the folder and scrolled down to the glowing line, eyes lighting up. "So, they thought it was too powerful, hmm? We'll just have to use it and find out!"

At Blue Bay High, during the last period of the day, Mrs. Peabody was showing off slides of Japanese Samurai warriors from various periods of Japan, saying. "Although they started out of warriors, the Samurai eventually become politically involved with the Shogunate, and finally during the Meiji era were eventually made null and void due to the laws the Emperor had enforced. They followed a code of morals, called what?" she asked her students, no one speaking until Spike raised his hand. "Yes, Spike?" "The Code of Bushido. It contained seven virtues that the Samurai followed to the letter, and should they ever have brought dishonor to themselves of their Emperor, committed ritual suicide, called Seppuku." "Very good! Looks like you've been studying hard this semester, Mr. Skullovitch."

"Dude, how did you know so much about that?" asked Zeke after school had let out; he, Spike, Jake, and Vanessa had been hanging out at the library working on research papers for various classes, while Jerome and Diane headed to the Garage to help T.K fill out the RPM archives with a disk Doc K had given them before they returned from Corinth. "My Uncle Bulk trained me to become a Samurai warrior when I went to go visit him Panorama City a few years back. Thanks to him, and the Samurai Power Rangers, I became curious about the culture and ideals, so I did some big time studying." Spike said with a goofy smile.

"Glad to see you found a subject you can enjoy, mi amigo." Vanessa said with multiple books opened up on a table, writing down notes into her notebook while Jake had his face blocked by a book titled _"History of Renaissance Era Italy"_, Zeke giving a chuckle while saying "Didn't take you for the artsy type!" Without pulling the book down, Jake grabbed one of his small erasers and chucked at his friend, who ducked. "And what are _you_ writing about Zeke?" Vanessa asked, closing the books. "The history of Kamen Rider, of course!" She and Spike let out a slight groan, Jake laughing behind his book.

At the Crystal Harbor Mushashi Shrine, a warrior dressed in full armor made their way to a sword shaped rock, holding out their hand which clutched a small jewel that vibrated more intently the closer he got. Letting out a grunt, the warrior slammed their free hand into the rock, the substance crumbling to reveal a shining sword with a circular hand guard, the monster laughing triumphantly as it raised the blade into the air. "The Tul'Van Empire claims this sword as its arm of war!" At a certain house in Panorama City, alarms went off, a man wearing a hamaki and kinomo style top tapped his coffee table to reveal a map of Crystal Harbor, his eyes going wide at the source of the alarm. Stepping outside the house, he approached a young man training with a bamboo blade, looking up when he saw the older man approach. "Mentor Ji, what's the matter?" "Jayden, I am afraid the moment we feared has finally come. We must bring the team back together."

Jerome slid the disc out of the computer, T.K typing up the last few bits of information about the RPM Rangers, sitting back in her chair with a sigh of relief. "Boy, sure is good to have a more complete archive for whoever comes after us, you know?" "What do you mean?" asked Diane, who sat beside her, having helped take notes from the disc. "The Legacy Rangers won't be around forever. It's a sad idea to think about, yes, but once you guys beat the Tul'Van Empire, will there be anymore need for us?" "Until we know our planet is truly safe, I think the Power Rangers will always be needed, regardless of which team it is." said Jerome, who leaned against a table, arms crossed.

"Fair point, Red Ranger, at least we'll be able to rest easy once this is all over." T.K smiled at them, relaxing in her chair until the alarms started going off. "Oh, it figures!" she grumbled, sitting up straight and bringing up as visual. "We got a monster at the Mushashi Shrine by the forest, and the energy readings are going wild! Get going, I'll contact the others to meet you there."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked Legacy Red, he and Pink standing side by side as the monster with the sword turned to face them. "You must be the Power Rangers! I am Ronin, seeker of weapons and guardian of the Emperor! I'll have fun using this weapon against you." "Try that against six Rangers!" Ghost Ranger said, as he, Legacy Yellow, Green, and Blue jumped through the air to land beside their friends, standing side by side." "Gladly!" Ronin charged forward with the special weapon, the Rangers running at him to attack; he slashed through them easily, the sword sending out arcs of red lightning. After they fell to the ground, he gave out a laugh. "Hahaha! If this is all you have, you'll fall to this blade easily!"

Raising the blade over his head, Ronin went for a final attack, only for six colors to blur past him, each letting out a sword slash and standing on the opposite side of the battle. The Legacy Rangers and Ronin looked over to the attackers; Six Power Rangers, wearing Samurai like attire in the colors of Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow, and Gold. "That sword doesn't belong to you. Return it immediately or face the wrath of the Samurai Rangers!" Samurai Red declares, each Samurai Ranger removing their Spin Sword Katana and posing together. "More Rangers, this should be interesting!"

"Rangers, attack!" Red commanded, Samurai Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow, and Gold rushing forward to do battle with Ronin, each using their own spin sword to try and strike him, however he would use a three sixty degree slash, red lightning shooting them all back. "Hang on guys, we got your back!" Legacy Blue called out, summoning his Shot Blaster to fire it at Ronin, who smacked the energy bullet out the way with the sword. "Stay back! This is our problem!" Samurai Blue said, going for another attack, Ronin slamming his blade against his own, sending him into a crouch as Samurai Red jumped through the air, spinning the disk on his hand guard to send out a lightning strike of his own.

"Aghr!" Ronin went tumbling down, rolling into a crouch and leaping high, Legacy Red and Yellow following him with their own weapons drawn, going for an attack, only for Samurai Yellow and Green to knock them away from the monster, each landing on a crouch. "We said leave, let us handle this!" Samurai Green yelled, only for Legacy Pink to slam her staff into his stomach, saying "This is our home, we'll fight to defend it!" Samurai Pink spun her disc around on her sword, yelling out "Airway!" sending forth a gust of wind at Ronin. Raising his arms to shield himself, growling. "I've had enough of this! MUSASHI DECIMATION!" he roared, multiple lightning strikes hitting all of the Rangers, sending them to the ground and he vanishing, laughing.

"We could have handled that guy! Thanks to you he got away!" Legacy Blue rushed Samurai Blue, starting to punch at him while Legacy and Samurai Yellow went at one another with their respective weapons. "This is a matter of the Samurai Rangers, we're the ones responsible for that sword!" "So are the Legacy Rangers! We can help each other!" Samurai Red and Legacy Red said to each other, circling one another with their swords ready. Clenching his fists, Legacy Green watched the two teams fight one another, before yelling out at the top of his lungs "STOP FIGHTING!" All eleven warriors froze, Legacy Green powering down to his civilian clothes, Samurai Pink slowly approaching him and powering down as well. "Spike!?" "Hello, Mia." he said slightly sheepishly, the other Samurai Rangers powering down and approaching him as well. "When did you become a Power Ranger?" asked Emily, smiling at him. "Earlier this year...Those people your fighting? Are my friends." Spike said, the Legacy Rangers and Ghost Ranger powering down, looking over each of the Samurai Rangers with slight irritation. "We should return to the house. We need to chat with our successors." Jayden said, looking down in shame.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Thanks to your squabbling, Ronin got away with the Musashi Blade." Mentor Ji was not happy with either team at the moment, all of them sitting on the large couch in the Shiba House. "Ji, that sword is a Samurai issue and-" "Quiet, Mike! Both teams were in the wrong in that battle. You're all Rangers, you're suppose to help each other, not ego measure."

"Sir? What exactly is the Musashi Blade?" Vanessa asked, sitting beside Emily and Zeke on the couch. Jayden slowly stood, bringing out his Samuraizer and tracing a symbol for the word 'Past' A video like image played in front of them as he spoke. "The Samurai Powers are passed down from generation to generation of our families. Each new child is raised to eventually become the next Ranger in line, but there is one power that our ancestors deemed too powerful. Miyamoto Musashi, the legendary Kenjutsu practitioner was the original Samurai Ranger, but he kept this secret from all others." "How did he do that? Become a Ranger I mean?" asked Jake, leaning forward and giving his full attention.

"Using his Five Rings teachings, he was able to harness the spirit of the warrior, and used this to make his own style armor. and went to work to create a sword that would fit his dual sword style. However, the sword was too powerful to wield, and he was unable to master it before his passing. Our ancestors found the Musashi Blade and, after numerous attempts to harness it, decided to hide the blade as a rock in what would eventually become your Crystal Harbor. Ronin now has the sword, and if he unlocks its full powers? We're all in trouble." "This is why you must all work together to defeat him. If you continue to fight one another, then nothing will be accomplished." Ji said, arms crossed.

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop him, Mr. Ji." Spike said, standing up and looking at the teams. "We fight as one group, no fighting, no ego trips." "Agreed." said Jayden, looking at them all. "However, Ronin fights like a true Samurai warrior. We will train you to hone your instincts and reaction timing. We have very little time, so lets get started now." The twelve warriors made their way to the training arena, each Samurai Ranger mentoring their respective successor in combat. "Jake, where is your weapon?" Antonio asked, Jake holding up his fists, saying "These are all I ever really used unless I need something else." The young Spanish man shook his head, grabbing a small dagger and putting it into a sheath. "You're going to learn how a barracuda can have a bonita bite!"

"Zeke, have you ever used a sword?" Kevin asked, standing beside the gamer as the two did repeated strikes with bamboo blades. "My main weapon is a gun, but I have used swords when turning into other Rangers." "I see. Kenjutsu is a very well known sword school, and I think you'd do well in learning some more techniques." "Being a Samurai is not just about swords and strength of attacks. There must be a gracefulness to your techniques as well." said Mia as she, Diane, Vanessa, and Emily went through a kata with their own bamboo swords. "You must focus your breathing, search for your inner strength and let all distractions leave your mind." Emily spoke, smiling at the three.

Jayden stood beside Jerome, the two watching their team members with pride. "Those are some good friends you have there." Jerome said. "You as well, I am sorry we started off on the wrong foot. We weren't aware that a new team had been formed yet..Things had been so quiet that we thought the war was over, you know?" "No worries! Rangers stick together." The two shook hands as Mike yelled "Heads up!", the two ducking as a bamboo sword went flying past them and through a window, Spike blushing and slowly scooting back.

A little while later, All twelve Rangers stood before the Musashi Shrine, Ronin appearing in a swirl of leaves, Musashi Blade in hand. "So you've returned for your surrender? There is honor in accepting defeat." "You know nothing of honor! A real Samurai would never misuse the sword you wield! Let's show them how we follow -our- code of honor!" said Jayden, with he, Kevin, Emily, and Mia taking out their Samuraizers, tracing Kanji in the air and punching them, saying "Go Go Samurai!" while Antonio took out a cell phone, opening and saying "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" "Shall we?" asked Jerome, grinning at his team as they spun their watch faces around, calling out "Legacy Power, Activate!" All twelve transformed, with the Samurais' pulling out their Spin Swords and attaching a colored disk to the handle, spinning them. "Fire Smasher!" "Hydro Bow!" "Forest Spear!" "Earth Slicer!" "Sky Fan!" "Barracuda Blade!" Each sword transformed into a different weapon; Samurai Red's sword became a larger zanbato, Samurai Blue's sword turning into a large bow, Samurai Green's sword turned into a three pronged spear, Yellow's a three bladed shuriken, and Pink's a war fan.

"Red Legacy Saber!" "Shot Blaster!" "Stingray Katana!" "Wolf Fang Daggers!" "Spark Staff!" "Ghost Barracuda Blade!" All twelve warriors stood tall as Ronin snapped his fingers, Nokbots appearing by the dozens. "Remember, trust your instincts!" Samurai Red spoke, the two Ranger teams rushed forward, splitting off into duo groups to fight the robots.

Samurai Pink swung her Sky Fan around her, creating a breeze to lift the robots up into the air, as Legacy Pink slammed her Spark Staff into the ground, sending a bolt of lightning down from the sky to electrocute them all, falling to the ground. Legacy Blue and Samurai Blue both stood back to back, firing off shots from their respective weapons, taking out a small group, the two high-fiving each other. Samurai Green ran forward with his spear, gathering up Nokbots between the blades and with a grunt, tossed them into the air, Legacy Green jumping after them to slice them up rapidly, the robots falling to the ground in pieces, while cheering "Just like a real Samurai!". The Yellow Rangers took turns slicing the Nokbots that ran at them, with Samurai Yellow back flipping and throwing her Earth Slicer at a small group, Legacy Yellow following suit to nail the last two. Ghost Ranger and Samurai Gold became blurs of speed, both yelling out "Barracuda Bite!" while Nokbots were slashed from both Rangers, exploding once the two sheathed their blades. Finally, Samurai and Legacy Red powered up their respective swords, letting out a battle cry as they sent out a wave of fire and a wave of energy, the rest of the robots exploding.

"You may have beaten those worthless robots, but you will not beat the Musashi Blade!" Ronin yelled, running forward and slashing each Ranger with a red lightning cut, causing them to fall to the ground in pain. "This guy is just too powerful with that weapon! We need to take it up to the next level!" Samurai Red commanded, the Rangers getting up, with the five main Samurai each pulling out a black Spin Disk and Black Box, attaching it to their Spin Swords. "Super Samurai Mode!" they called out together, each getting a white and gold long tailed vest. "Not bad at all, let's show them we do it Legacy style!" Legacy Red spoke, all six Rangers calling together "Legacy Battleizer Mode!" and each transforming into their respective Battleizer! "Hya!" they all charged toward Ronin as one group. "Hya! Ha! Waa!" The twelve Rangers all attacked, the warrior blocking their attacks with the Musashi Blade, sending them back with a burst of red lightning. The teams were driven back by his onslaught, but they would not give in. "Hit him with your attacks as one!" Legacy Red commanded, the Samurai Rangers powering up their swords as the Legacy Rangers powered up their weapons, Ghost Ranger and Gold Samurai powering up their fists and Barracuda Blade. "Blazing Strike!" "Dragon Splash!" "Forest Vortex!" "Seismic Swing! "Airway!" "Barracuda Bite!" "Phoenix Shot!" "Collateral Shot!" "Lightning Smasher!" "Blade Storm!" "Thunder Cut!" "One Thousand Phantom Fists!" The attacks flew out, combining into a giant kanji that represented 'Unity' and slammed into Ronin, who shouted "You may have defeated me, but there are more Royal Guards who will fight for the Tul'Van Empire!" Letting out a yell, both him and the Mushashi blade turning to dust.

Back at the Shiba House, Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Emily, Mike, and Antonio stood infront of Jerome, Zeke, Diane, Vanessa, Spike, and Jake. "In honor of our alliance and victory of Ronin, we represent you these as a sign of our friendship and camaraderie." said Jayden, each of them holding out a different colored Spin Disc that, when the Legacy Rangers took with a bow, would turn into energy and shoot into their Morphers. "Whoa, what was that?" asked Kevin. "I think we just earned the right to use the Samurai powers." said Zeke, who held his fist out toward them, each Ranger stacking a fist on top of the other and calling out "Friends together, Rangers forever!" "But before you go, you have to try a dish prepared by Mia." said Mike, Emily shooting him a look of terror. Mia brought out six plates, serving each a portion of the meal she cooked. "Looks pretty good!" said Jake, taking a bite, his friends doing the same, only for them to each rush from the living room and into the kitchen, yelling "Water!" " I cant get the taste off my tongue!" "How can anyone eat this!?" with Jayden, Mike, Emily, Kevin, and Mentor Ji laughing, and Mia sighing.

On the Tul'Van ship, Luven bowed before the Emperor, speaking. "Your Excellency, though the Musashi Blade is gone, I come to inform you that your plan is ready." Emperor Tul'Van stood, his guards removing the screen to reveal him as he said "Send in everything.."

-To Be Continued-


	19. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Legacy

Chapter 19: Preservation of Legacy Part One

_" This is Amy Jennings reporting for Channel Ten News! I'm live at the scene of a fight between what appears to be an invasion of some sort and the Power Rangers, and- oh my God! Their Megazord just blew up! They landed nearby, Johnny, come on, let's get a closeup!" Amy and her cameraman walked over some of the small rubble to get a shot of the Rangers unmorphed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today I have video of our heroes unmasked.."_

-Earlier That Day-

"Class, today I am going to ask you a question that your parents and friends have asked you many times throughout your life; What do you want to be when you grow up? You only have a year of high school left before you graduate, and it is time to be thinking about the future." Mrs. Peabody spoke to her class with a smile, looking for anyone who would volunteer, when Jerome raised his hand. "Yes, Jerome?"

"I want to be a senator for Crystal Harbor. Nowadays, we see people blaming our government on matters that they feel can be easily fixed; some of the people that are in power do not care, or are corrupt. I want to make a difference with what I can do." "That's a long term goal, very impressive! Anyone else?" Zeke raised his hand saying "I want to be a video game designer." Vanessa then said "I would like to be a professional chef." Diane spoke up next saying "I want to be a museum curator, working in the store made me appreciate history." Spike was next after some thought, speaking "I want to help people, so I might end up becoming a volunteer for groups." Other students started to answer as well; "Fashion designer!" "Actor!" "Architect!" "Football player!". Mrs. Peabody then looked at Jake, who hadn't said anything after all the students gave their answer. "Jake, what about you?" "I..I just want to be able to grow old and live in peace. I know that may sound weird but I have my reasons for wanting that." "Everyone has something they wish to do, so its not as strange as you think. Your assignment for today is to write one paragraph about your long term goals." The bell rang, class ending.

After school, the six were on the bus home, chatting it up when Cliff the bus driver heard something strange on his radio, "Hey kids, can you all quiet down a sec?" he asked, turning the radio up. There were shouts in other languages coming through the speaker, asking for help or shouting orders, as well as gunfire and explosions. "What on Earth could that be?" the bus driver asked himself, when he looked up an slammed onto the brakes; traffic was at a standstill with people getting out of their cars. The students looked out the bus windows, when the sky would go from sunny and bright, to eclipsed in darkness by vast amounts of flying ships.

"It's the Empire, they've finally made their move.." Jake said in a whisper, eyes glued to all the ships flying overheard, firing lasers in every which direction . "There must be thousands of them." said Diane. "Everyone off the bus, get to safety!" Cliff yelled, the students all evacuating as the six teens stood beside one another, Jerome speaking into his watch "T.K, we got a problem here!" "Understatement of the year! There are Tul'Van ships attacking all over the world, their military forces are trying to hold them off, but I'm not sure how long they'll last!" T.K said through her headset microphone, various videos from news all over the world showing the Tul'Van warships firing on the people.

"We have to protect Crystal Harbor, no matter what!" Zeke declared, when a bright light shot down from the main ship, with two alien like beings wielding scimitar like swords. "We speak for Emperor Tul'Van. Surrender and we will spare your lives! Refuse and you will be annihilated!" Jake looked from his friends to the Kings men, holding up his Morpher. "Tell your Emperor that the Power Rangers will fight back til the very end! Ready guys?!" The other five held their own Morphers up, declaring "Legacy Power, Activate!" The six Rangers stared the Royal Guards down, who charged forward, sending forth beams of power at the team, causing a cloud of smoke to rise. "Legacy Transcendence! Go Go Samurai!" When the smoke cleared, they had Transcended into the Samurai Rangers, bringing out their swords to fight their enemies, the two guards crossed their scimitar's and send out an X shaped energy blast, the Rangers jumping over it and charging forward.

"My Emperor, our forces are too spread out to make a coherent attack on the Rangers, we need to regroup all our attack ships on their city to defeat them." Luven stood beside Emperor Tul'van, who wore a Resolution Blue and Gold battle armor, consisting of jagged shoulder pads that had twin 'flags' hanging off of the back, the same color as his armor, bladed gauntlets and boots, his face obscured by a helmet with a blue mouth guard and gold visor. "Luven, out of all my trusted warriors, soldiers, and scientists, only you have survived. K'Turi, Chosav, Zachex, and the Black Phantom Ranger have all failed me. You will be rewarded well for your efforts and completion of my plans. Recall our forces, and have them annihilate Crystal Harbor."

"Hya!" Legacy Samurai Red brought his spin sword to clang loudly against the first guard's sword, who let out a chuckle and heated his scimitar up, his weapon starting to melt through the Ranger's weapon. "What the?!" "Hang on Jerome!" Legacy Samurai Blue firing arrows from the Hydro Bow at the first attacker, only to be sent flying by the second one, reverting to his base suit with a grunt. Legacy Samurai Pink and Yellow ran forward while sending out their elemental attacks, the second guard being pelted by rocks and lifted off the ground, letting out a growl as he flew at the two ladies, slashing them with enough force to send them flying into the abandoned bus, reverting them to their base suits, crying out "Agh! "Ahh!".

The skies soon darkened, by both all the ships that had joined the attack, and a thunderstorm that began to rage, rain pouring down. Legacy Samurai Green's body began to glow with a light aura, spinning a green spin disk and turning the Spin Sword into the Forest Spear. Letting out a yell, he charged the Royal Guard who had sent Legacy Samurai Red to one knee, and drove the spear into its back, sending forth a vortex of earth that made the enemy fly forward, exploding. "Thanks, Spike." "Anytime, friend." the two powered down to their base suits, helping Legacy Blue, Pink and Yellow up while Legacy Samurai Gold was trying his best to keep the second Royal Guard at bay, the two circling one another before the monster held its hand out, the first scimitar flew to its hand, slicing the Ranger in an X shape and sending him flying back right as the Barracuda Blade cut his arm.

"Jake!" Legacy Yellow helped her friend up, the six of them looking at the warrior in front of them with fury. "Time to take it to the next level! Battleizer Mode!" Legacy Red yelled, the others calling out "Legacy Battleizer Mode!" The six transformed once more into their armored forms, the Royal Guard shouting "Say goodbye to your planet!" "For Earth!" Ghost Ranger declared, the six running at their opponent, yelling.

"The instructions to its building were followed to the letter, per your command, my Emperor. All the items we acquired on this planet aided in its completion." Luven spoke as he lead the Emperor down many corridors down to the docking bay of the ship, lights turning on to show Tul'Van a massive robot designed in his image. "It is to your liking, your Excellency?" "Very much so, Luven. Very much so..Is it battle ready?" "Yes, sir. " "Good, I wish to use it on the Rangers. Prepare for aerial battle!"

The Royal Guard slammed its twin scimitars' into the Legacy Rangers, the warriors falling to the ground in pain, but they kept getting back up, attacking with their weapons . The rain poured down harder then before, causing them to lose their footing in the mud. "Ahhhhhh!" Legacy put his Shot Blaster point blank at his chest, screaming "COLLATERAL SHOT!" pulling the trigger and blasting the Royal Guard back, with Legacy Yellow and Green following up with strikes from their swords, Legacy Pink and Ghost slammed their weapons into the Guard's chest, sending him into the air. Waiting for him was Legacy Red, Falcon Summoner in hand and pulled back, shouting "PHOENIX SHOT!" the arrow sending the opponent back to the ground with a tremble, lightning striking the spot where he landed.

However, the Royal Gaurd stood up, pulsing with energy. "I'm taking you with me! GOODBYE, RANGERS!" The enemy exploded in a burst of energy, the Rangers flying back in different directions. After a few moments, they stood and regrouped, tired, sore, but still willing to fight. "Good job guys, that's two down, a lot more to go." Legacy Blue said, breathing hard. "Just one problem, that last attack completely destroyed your Battleizers" T.K said through the watches, Legacy Pink sighing slightly. "What do we do now?" asked Yellow. "We keep fighting." Ghost said.

"Uh... Guys?" Legacy Green spoke up, pointing to the sky. More ships arrived to help conquer Crystal Harbor! "T.K, are the Zords operational?" Red asked into his watch. "Yes, but against a force that size, I'm not sure what type of damage you'll- Hang on just a sec." At the Garage, there was a forceful pounding on the door, T.K looking around and grabbing a bag, stuffing it with a few data discs and other things including a laptop computer. Then she grabbed a bicycle and headed out a back entrance, peddaling as fast as she could when the main door exploded, Nokbots entering the base and starting to blast the Legacy Cycles, the main computer, everything.

"T.K? T.K?!" Ghost yelled into his watch, Pink grabbing him gently. "I'm sure she's okay, but right now we have to worry about that fleet. "She's right. Wanna hitch a ride with us?"asked Blue, looking at their sixth warrior. "I would like that, thank you." "Alright guys, let's summon the Zords! Red Phoenix Legacy Zord!" "Blue Bear Legacy Zord!" "Pink Chameleon Legacy Zord!" "Green Stingray Legacy Zord!" "Yellow Wolf Legacy Zord!" They all jumped into their robots, Ghost standing beside Red's seat as they all formed the Legacy Megazord.

"We're going to need to be able to fly to take out those ships." said Pink. "I think we got just the thing." Blue replied, the team spinning their watch hands to 10:04 and calling out "Legacy Megazord Transcendence! Wings of Titan Megazord!" Wings of the Mystic Garuda appeared on the robots back, taking flight into the sky, shooting straight for the ships. Laser fire shot at them from all around, the robot dodging close shots as it summoned a glowing chain, the axe in the wolf hand lowering on it as the robot swung it around on the chain length, the Rangers calling out "Legacy Chained Kunai!". Many ships were cute in half, exploding, the Rangers decimating the invaders until finally, all that was left were a few battleships and the Emperor's ship. "Let's end this!" Legacy Red declared, the Legacy Megazord flying towards the main ship, only to be kicked in the back from out of nowhere. With effort, the team stabilized the robot. "What was that?!" Flying beside them was another Megazord; Egyptian Blue and Gold in color, with six angelic like wings on the back, arms folded. A voice spoke from an intercom inside the robot.

"Hear me, Power Rangers! I am Emperor Tul'Van! You've one chance to surrender and become part of my collection, or perish as dust in the wind!" "We won't stand down to you or your army! We will never stop fighting to protect our planet!" Legacy Yellow yelled back. "I see...You have chosen utmost defeat then. Prepare for destruction!" The Tul'Van Megazord flew at the Legacy Megzaord with lightning speed, hitting it repeatedly with punches and kicks, grabbing the wings on its back and ripping them off, alarms going off in the Megazord cockpit. The Rangers went for a stab using the Chameleon arm, only for the enemy robot to grab it, and with a yell, tore it off the robot, crushing it in its grip. "NO!" screamed Legacy Pink, a hole in the robot where the arm had been. "Farewell, you meddlesome pests!" the Yul'Van Megazord punched the Rangers' robot away, one of its hands turning into a cannon as the six wings lit up, a crest appearing behind its back. Emperor Tul'Van then screamed out "AMBITION OF THE EMPIRE!", the cannon shot out a mega sized beam of energy.

The world went silent for the heroes; the fall went on for what seemed like eternity. The Legacy Megazord exploded, the robots disconnecting from each other and crashing to the ground, the Rangers all landing on the street where rubble from the earlier attacks had happened, knocked out and powered down.

-Current Time-

The Rangers woke up, unsure of how long they had been passed out. They were dirty, bruised, clothing slightly torn. They tried to get up but it was a struggle. "I can't believe we lost the Megazord.." Diane said, her voice was small, almost on the verge of crying. "It's worse then that...I think we lost our Powers.." Jerome said, holding up his fried watch Morpher. The others did the same, Jake taking a deep breath. "It can't end like this, we've fought too hard!" said Spike, he and the others sitting on a small piece of road that had been blown up when they heard a female voice. "Johnny, come on, let's get a closeup!" Amy and her cameraman walked over some of the small rubble to get a shot of the Rangers unmorphed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today I have video of our heroes unmasked.." the cameraman focused on the six teens, their faces full of fear and unsureness.

-To Be Concluded.-


	20. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Legacy

Final Chapter: Preservation of Legacy Part Two

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Crystal Harbor, this is Brock Lessner reporting for Channel 3 News. We've just been informed that the Power Rangers have been defeated. Our affiliates at Channel 10 have live footage of the Rangers out of their suits, so let's take it to field reporter Amy Jennings, Amy?" Ms. Trejo dropped her plate that contained the dinner she had prepared, the glass breaking once it hit the floor. On her TV screen she saw something that both shocked and frightened her; Vanessa and her friends were on the news, exposed to the entire city that they were the Power Rangers! "I've got to get to her!". Ms. Trejo ran out of her house, when Mr. and Mrs. Pai slowed their car down in front of her. "Get in, we saw the news, Diane is out there with your daughter!". Nodding, she got into the back passenger seat and the car sped off.

"I tell you Bulky, life's been good ever since we found that winning lottery ticket. Spike's been doin good in school too, can you believe that?" Bulk wasn't paying attention to his friend Skull, the two at the latter's mansion. Bulk instead had his eyes glued to a TV news report. "S-Sk-Skull? Look.." "Huh?" Skull looked at the TV, eyes going wide, the two men looking at each other and yelling "SPIKE!" "Jeeves, get the car ready, no wait! Bulk, c'mon we'll take yours!" The two friends crashed into each other at the front door, grumbling and running to the mans car, getting in and peeling out.

At the Johnson household, Jerome's mother was sipping on the a cup of hot cocoa as the storm raged outside, watching the TV. She had been feeling much better ever since her son gave her that bottle of water, her strength slowly returning and the cancer going into remission. When the cameraman focused on the six warriors on the ground, she let out a soft gasp, speaking to herself. "My son, a Power Ranger? Looks like right now he needs his mothers help." She stood up slowly, setting her mug down and calling out "Henry, we need to go downtown! Get a move on, hun!" Mr. Johnson came down the stairs, putting his coat on and helping his wife into hers, going to their car.

At Crystal Harbor Penitentiary, Mr. Simmons was hauling feet to the wardens office with two guards behind him, knocking on the door. "Come in." said the Warden, Mr. Simmons entering with a wild look in his eyes. "How may I help you, prisoner?" "Sir, you saw the news, right?" "The one about the Power Rangers, you mean?" "Yes, that one. Sir, my son is one of those Rangers, and he needs my help." "Please sir, let me go to him." "I'm afraid that's out of the question, prisoner. Your sentence ends in only a few weeks, why risk more jail time?" "Because my son is out there, with his friends fighting a war that Humanity is losing! If you want me to stay here for another ten years, or even twenty just so I can help Zeke? It would be -worth it!-. The warden paused in thought for a moment, then spoke. "While we cannot allow you to leave, there may be another way to help your boy. Guards, take him to the computer lab, make sure he isn't disturbed." Mr. Simmons stepped away from the desk, nodding his head in understanding. "Thank you, sir."

"Luven, that Megazord handled superbly! You've done well. Is my ground army ready for battle?" Tul'Van asked his scientist, watching as Nokbots made repairs to his battle robot. "Yes, your Excellency. Every single piece of data has been used for the ground army. Victory will be yours." "Excellent, send them down to attack." Emperor Tul'Van said, making his way back to his throne seat in the bridge area. "Victory will be mine.."

"First we lost our Battleizers, then our Megazord, and now our Powers. This has not been a good day.." said Zeke, shaking his head. "Not to mention the whole city knows who we are now." said Vanessa glumly, wincing as she stood up from her rubble spot. "Hey, we're not out of the game yet guys. We have to believe in ourselves! We're the Power Rangers, we don't give up!" Jerome said, looking his team over. "Sure, things may be bad now, but we still have a fight to win." "He's right, we're not throwing in the towel just yet." said Jake, standing beside the Red Ranger. "Jake, there is something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time." said Diane, walking over to him. "Why did you recruit us to become Power Rangers?". The Sixth Ranger looked at the ground for a few minutes before speaking up once more.

"I chose you to be Rangers for specific reasons; Jerome, you're tactical knowledge on the field is invaluable. Zeke, your computer expertise has saved us and helped with the Archives. Diane, you're determination has kept us from losing multiple times. Vanessa, you have become the heart of this group; your caring for every single member has touched all of us. Spike... I admit at first I didn't want you on the team, due to how I saw your father act as a teenager. However, you've improved both as a Ranger, and as a student, and for that I am proud of you. I am proud of -all- of you." The teens went in for a group hug, when a group of Nokbots appeared around them.

Jake let out an irritated growl, saying "I have _had it_ with you guys!" The six of them went to work against the robots, Spike grabbing a piece of rebar and holding it in his hands like a sword. Letting out a Kiyah, Spike struck one of the Nokbots in different areas with his makeshift weapon, eventually impaling it through the chest. Vanessa and Diane entered teamed up, going into their stances and went for the attack, the Pink warrior went for strong palm strikes, ducking onto the ground as Vanessa scissor kicked a robot that had tried to tackle her friend, the Nokbot flipping into the air with Diane jumping back to her feet and spin kicking it away, the robot short circuiting. "J-Man, Double Dragon?" asked Zeke, standing beside Jerome as the two went into their stances. "You know it!" his friend replied, the two assaulting a group of Nokbots with a combo of Tae Kwon Do and Karate attacks, Zeke rolling off of Jerome's back and delivering a snap kick to a robots chest as Jerome spun in front of his friend, thrust kicking another into a pile of rubble, the two giving each other a high five. Jake attacked his opponents with fiercely strong punches, taking one of the Nokbots down with a leg sweep, punching it in the back. When more approached, he slammed his fists together, shooting out his Wolf Beast Spirit to finish them off.

"See? Even without Powers, we can still fight to protect our planet." Jerome said proudly, when T.K peddled up to them on her bike, hugging them all tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Vanessa said relieved. "Bad news: The Garage has been completely over ran and toasted. Good news: I managed to save the Legacy Archives." she said, holding up the discs.

"T.K, can you repair our Morphers?" asked Diane, their tech assistant nodding. "I could, but I'm not sure if I could reconnect them to the Grid. I'm also not sure about your Zords." The Rangers looked defeated for a moment, until Zeke's phone rang, he picking it up. "Hello?" "Son, please tell me your safe!" "Dad?!" he looked at the others in shock, everyone gathering around him as he put his Father on speaker. "I'm fine, Dad. What are you doing?" "Everyone's seen the news reports, I'm helping in my own way. I've hacked my way into the the Legacy mainframe." "You _what?!"_ T.K asked in a slightly angry voice, Zeke giving her the sign for quiet. "I'm sorry, miss, but this is all I know to do to help. Your Zords have enough energy to go back into hiding, even the one that was damaged. It'll be a while before they're operational again though. My guess is an hour or two tops." "Dad, I...Thank you." Zeke said quietly. "Hey, you and your friends have been protecting this planet for a while, and I'm proud to call you my son for that. I gotta go, keep up the fight, you guys!" he said, hanging up.

The sounds of car engines shutting off would grab their attention, getting out of them with umbrellas' would be Mr. and Mrs. Pai, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Skull, Bulk, and Ms. Trejo, who all ran over to their children, with the Johnsons hugging Zeke tightly like he was their own son. Jake stepped away quietly, eyes on the ground. "Jerome, why didn't you tell me you were a Power Ranger?" "We couldn't tell anyone, Mother. We had to keep it secret to protect the city." "Spike, you should have let me known, Bulk and I were worried sick about you!" "Dad, Uncle Bulk, I'm fine, really! I'm actually doing something good for once, with people I can call friends!" "Are you okay, my daughter?" Ms. Trejo asked, Vanessa whispering "Si, madre." as they hugged. Mr. Pai was less pleasant, starting to yell at Jake. "You, this is all your fault! You dragged our children into this mess, your war! You endangered their lives! My daughter could have been hurt because of you!" Diane stepped between the two, starting to yell at her father in Chinese, explaining that the six of them chose to become Rangers, and how their mentor, friend, their family had fought alongside them and protected them. Jake clasped a hand onto Diane's shoulder, speaking softly. "Your Dad is right..This is my fault. This was my war to begin with, and if I have to finish it alone, so be it...Go home, guys. You'll be safe with your family."

The five teenagers looked at him in shock, wanting to protest, but he shook his head. "Even if there is a ninety-nine percent chance of failure, I will fight." he said, an explosion going off behind him in the distance. "Jerome, Zeke, Diane, Vanessa, Spike. Thank you, for everything." he said, turning to walk towards the explosions source, T.K following him as the five stayed back with their parents.

"T.K, you should stay with them, you can't even fight." Jake said, hands in his pockets as he and his friend headed towards the explosions, the rain still pouring down. "I've been in this with you for over two years, Jake. I can at the very least provide moral support." she said, still riding her bicycle. They arrived on a destroyed street, and the sight below them made them freeze; Putties, Tengas, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzacs, Tyrannodrones, Krybots, Hidiacs, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Rinshi, Grinders, Moogers, and Nokbots numbering past the thousands were gathered, with Emperor Tul'Van standing atop a building, dozens of Royal Guards standing behind him, with the Emperor shouting "My mighty army! Now is the time to strike at this planet, to shove fear into the hearts of the Humans, to tear down every edifice that is not in my honor! Today, we declare victory over the Power Rangers! Today, WE WILL CONQUER EARTH!". Every single member of the army below cheered in their own way. "How could he have gotten so _many?" _asked T.K, shocked. "They must have gotten some data on the past as well.." Jake responded, gulping.

"Mother, I understand you're worried about our safety, and we thank you. But right now our leader, our friend...Our _family_ needs our help." said Jerome, hugging his parents and backing away from them slowly. "We're all he has left." Zeke said, joining his friend. Vanessa gave her mother one more hug, whispering "I love you, madre." before walking to the others. Skull turned Spike to face him. "Son, I am extremely proud of you. Come back home safe, okay?" Bulk hugged Spike, saying "You've used the training I taught you well, go get them." Mr. Pai looked down at his daughter, then to the others who stood as a team. "Your mother and I wish you luck, Wilhelmina. Go, and help your friend. Protect the planet with all that you are." Diane winced at being called that name, but still hugged her parents tightly, the five of them running off to meet their friend and ally.

"T.K, in case I don't make it out of this fight, there's something I want to tell you." "You can tell me when you're done, because you _will_ make it back, I have faith in you." Jake gave T.K a tight hug before the footsteps of five people reached their ears. Turning, the two saw the five Legacy Rangers approach them, Jerome and Jake locking eyes and giving a nod to each other. "It's the end of the world as we know it, and you wanna fight it alone? Fat chance on that, bro!" said Zeke, smiling. "We're with you until the end, good or bad." Spike said. "We're your friends, you're our leader. Power Rangers are a team, Jake." said Vanessa. Diane walked over to him, looking like she was about ready to deck him, but instead hugged him, blinking back tears and whispering "I love you..". The Sixth Ranger looked them over, extending his hand to Jerome, the two shaking hands. "Friends together.." Jerome started, the others finishing "Rangers Forever!" holding up their wrist watch fried out Morphers.

Suddenly, their Morphers began to glow, getting brighter and brighter; when the glow vanished, they were shocked to see they were repaired! "How in the world did -that- happen?" asked Spike,when a deep voice behind them spoke up. "Your willingness to do battle with your greatest enemy, in your darkest hour without any aid is commendable; You are true Power Rangers indeed." The seven of them turned around to see a golden knight standing behind them. "Sentinel Knight!?" Jake exclaimed, eyes wide. "Yes, but it is not just myself; behold!" he said, waving an warm in a sweeping gesture. Standing on the rooftops around them were nineteen groups of people wearing specific colors, some of them were already transformed or were robots. all in teams. Approaching the teens were two men; Tommy Oliver and Wesley Collins. "Oh no way!" said Zeke, almost exploding in pure fan boy goodness. "Hows it goin, guys?" Tommy asked, smiling at them. "You've done well in your battle against this enemy; You held up the Legacy of the Power Rangers with both pride and honor. If there was ever a team worthy of succession, it is your team." said Wes. "But you don't have to fight this war alone anymore. We're here to fight by your side." spoke Tommy. "There are allies who have lost their powers in their own fights against evil, but you can release those powers back to them for this final battle." said Sentinel Knight.

T.K opening up her laptop and typing onto it. "Dig deep! Tap into the Morphing Grid as much as you can, just keep focused." she ordered, the Rangers looking at each other. "Let's give it a shot!" Jerome said, the Rangers holding their hands out as their Morphers glowed again, the six calling out "ULTIMATE TRANSCENDENCE!" Multiple lights shot out of their Morphers; they flew in different directions, hitting Tommy three times, as well as Aisha, Kimberly, and Billy. the Robot copies of TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley. Mike Corbett regained his powers. Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam. Connor, Ethan, Trent. The last of the lights finally hit Scott, Flynn, Summer, Dillon, Ziggy, Gem and Gemma.

"Your powers have Transcended through both time and space, bringing us warriors from both the future, and other worlds, look." said Wes, pointing to a nearby rooftop to show them both the Time Force Rangers, and the SPD Rangers. "Wait a sec, who are those guys?" asked Diane, nodding to two groups in Ranger uniforms. One group of six wearing Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink, with a silver robot beside them.. The second group had dinosaur motifs, with Red, Blue, Green, Black, Pink, Gold, Silver, Gray, Aqua Blue, Purple, and Dark Blue. "One from another world, and the second? Are your successors.." T.K said, looking at her laptop with wide eyes. "This is amazing!" Zeke said in amazement.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" asked a familiar voice, Jake whirling around to see Eve standing beside two people, a man and a woman wearing Eltarian clothes. "Eve..Aquatina? Seamus! How!?" "I told you I'd be with you guys in the final battle, and I keep my promises." "We'd be honored to fight alongside you once again, old friend." Seamus said, Aquatina saying "Rangers fight together no matter the cause, forever and always." Jake slowly removed the Phantom Legacy Morpher from his left wrist, handing it to his sister. "This belongs to you.." he said, she putting it on. Vanessa tapped Jerome on the shoulder, glancing around at all the assembled teams. "Guys? I think you should give a little speech." The Red and Ghost Rangers glanced at one another. with Wes teleporting to join the Time Force team on another roof, Sentinel Knight and Tommy watching the two Rangers start to speak.

"Fellow Rangers! For over twenty years we've all fought in a long, never ending fight against evil! Ranger teams have come and gone, but the Power has always lived on inside all of us!" said Jerome, calling out to the older warriors. "The Tul'Van Empire wishes to destroy our planet! They out number is with over one thousand soldiers from our histories! But here we stand tall, at one hundred and forty Rangers and allies!" said Jake. "We ask you to join forces with us! To fight by our side and save Earth once again!" yelled Jerome. "Rangers, we wish to preserve the Legacy of you that came before us, and make a better world for those that will come after! WHAT SAY YOU?!" Jake raised his fist into the air, the Ranger teams yelling their responses with raised fists, Tommy clapping a hand onto Jerome's back, saying "Lead your team with courage, Red Ranger. Fight together and we will win." Tommy then teleported beside the original team, his friends who fought against Rita, Zedd, and many monsters. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason Lee Scott asked, smiling at those gathered. All the Ranger prepared themselves for one final battle, Karone looking at her Galaxy Transmorpher and speaking softly "Thank you for letting me fight, Kendrix." Emily and Mike looked down to their successors, she saying "Ready to help them out again?" "Please, like they'd let us miss this!" Mike said with a grin.

Jason reached behind him, yelling out "It's Morphin Time!" "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Prince Dex called out "Ectophase, Activate!" Adam Park gave the Zeo team a nod, summoning their Zeonizers and yelling out "It's Morphin Time!" "Zeo Ranger One: Pink!" "Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow! Zeo Ranger Three: Blue! Zeo Ranger Four: Green!" "Gold Ranger of Triforia!" "Auric the Conqueror!" "Shift into Turbo!" "Let's Rocket!" "Go, Galactic!" "Magna Power!" "Lightspeed! Rescue!" "Titanium Power!" "Time for, Time Force!" "Quantum Power!" "Wild Access!" "Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" "Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!" "White Ranger, Dino Power!" "SPD, Emergency!" "Magical Source, Mystic Force! "Overdrive, Accelerate!" "Sentinel Knight!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" "RPM, Get in Gear!" "Go Go Samurai!"The veteran Rangers, as well as the two mystery teams all leaped down off the rooftops to land in front of the massive army. Jerome glanced to his friends, yelling "Ready?!" "Ready!" They all answered in return, all Six Legacy Rangers, Aquatina and Seamus spinning the watch faces as Eve hit the main button of her own Morpher, "Legacy Power, Activate!" "Proto Power!" The nine transformed, joining the Rangers on the ground as they went through a team roll call. "Mighty Morphin!" "Zeo!" "Turbo!" "Space!" "Lost Galaxy!" "Lightspeed Rescue!" "Time Force!" "Wild Force!" "Ninja Storm!" "Dino Thunder!" "SPD!" "Mystic Force!" "Operation Overdrive!" "Jungle Fury!" "RPM!" "Samurai!" "Megaforce!" "Dino Charge!" "Legacy!" Explosions of multiple colors went off behind them, Emperor Tul'Van and his Royal Guards crashed down in front of the massive army. "Rangers, it ends here!" Tul'Van roared. "You're right, it does end here, for you!" Legacy Red declared, Ghost yelling at the top of his lungs "FOR THE LEGACY!" The gathered Rangers let out a roar as the two sides charged each other, with _Blue Water, Blue Sky_ playing in the background, both sides crashing into each other.

Legacy Red charged into a group of Nokbots with his Red Legacy Saber, witnessing Mighty Morphin Red slamming a fist into a puttie patroller, slashing another with his Power Sword, while Lightspeed Red blasted at the Batlings with his Rescue Blaster, while ordering "Chad, Dana! Help the new guys!" Lightspeed Blue and Pink took out their Rescue Blaster Batons, rushing over to Legacy Blue and Pink who were surrounded by Quantrons and Tryannodrones, smacking them away as the two Legacy Rangers windmill kicked the rest to the ground. "Thanks, guys!" said Legacy Pink, Lightspeed Pink giving her a thumbs up, saying "Anytime!"

Mighty Morphin Green ran forward with the Dragon Dagger, placing a hand onto Mighty Morphin Black's back to lend him the Dragon Shield. In a flash of light, the Green Ranger turned into Mighty Morphin White, bringing out Saba and jumping into the air, bringing the sword down on a group of Hidiacs that Wolf Warrior had been fighting, the two giving each other a nod before going back to the battle.

"Hey guys, let's show them what it means to fight at Turbo speed!" Turbo Blue called out, the five Turbo Rangers, Blue Senturion and Phantom Ranger all ran forward in a blur with their weapons out slashing, shooting, and punching multiple Pirahanatrons, the mooks exploding when the seven of them appeared on the opposite side.

Legacy Green and RPM Green had stood side by side, Stingray Katana and Turbo Axe in hand. "So uh, do you think we can impress chicks with this?" asked RPM Green. "Never thought about that, but it's a good idea!" The two ran forward to a group of Grinders and Nokbots, both tripping and swinging their weapons wildly, amazingly taking the enemies out.

The war raged on, Wild Force and Time Force teaming up as they had before to take on a few Royal Guards, both teams using their combined weapons to cut and shoot them down. Tommy turned from Mighty Morphin White to Zeo Ranger Five: Red, he and Zeo Green going for a double Zeo Flying Power Kick against another Guard. "You're a good leader, Adam. Keep up the good work" his friend said as he ran over to join the Dino Thunder Team as Dino Thunder Black, the team calling out "Super Dino Mode" with the SPD team yelling "S.W.A.T Mode!" A large group of Cogs and Crybots, the teams taking turns in attacking. Masked Rider and Space Silver teamed up to take out a smaller group of Rinshi, with Galaxy Pink and Space Red charging forward and using their respective weapons on a group of Lava Lizard and Chillers.

"Dynamic Victory Charge!" The Megaforce team had brought their weapons together, shooting off a three symbol blast that sent a large group of Putrids and Cyclobots into dust. "Earth's defenders, never surrender!" the team said in unison, while the Dino Charge team plowed into a group of Stingwingers, taking them out with a large Tyrannosaur energy attack. Eventually, Ghost Ranger and Phantom Legacy Ranger charged at Emperor Tul'Van together, the warrior blocking their attacks and kicking them away as Proto Solar Ranger and Proto Aether Ranger jumped over their friends, nailing the Emperor with kicks to the chest, followed by Mighty Morphin Blue and Alien Ranger Blue going for strikes with the Power Lance and Alien Blue's sword.

"Ghh Luven! Prepare the Megazord, its time we take these pests down for good!" "Tul'Van Megazord launching, your Excellency!" Luven said from the ship, with the Emperor leaping high into the air as the robot was launched, getting into the pilots seat.

"We have to stop that robot!" Legacy Blue yelled. That's when the inside of his helmet was filled with his dad's image. "Zeke, Dad here! I got your Zords recharged, but you'll need to be careful, if they take a beating like last time, there's no telling what'll happen." "Thanks, Dad!""You guys go ahead and take care of Tul'Van! We got ground side covered!"Galaxy Red told them, shooting a fireball at a charging Nokbot. "Eve, Jake, you two wanna ride with us? You're part of the team after all." said Legacy Yellow, the two siblings giving a thumbs up as the seven Legacy Rangers leaped up to their Zords, combining them into the Legacy Megazord.

The thrusters on the Legacy Megazord's legs powered up, flying at the Tul'Van Megazord, the two crashing into each other and trading blows, neither gaining the ground until Tul'Van revealed the same cannon that took them down before, the wings lighting up. "Not this time!" Legacy Red yelled making their robot headbutt the other one, the shot grazing the Megazord, but the impact had caused damage to the Rangers' helmets, the warriors removing them as they kept fighting.

White Mystic Ranger looked up to the sky as the last of the Royal Guards and foot soldiers were defeated. "Everyone, they need our help! Focus everything you have within you!" Every Ranger held their hand up to the sky, turning into light and flying up to the aerial battle. The Legacy Megazord began to glow from the energy the Rangers gave off. "This is just what we needed! Thank you, Rangers!" Ghost Ranger said as Legacy Megazord flew forward, turning into different incarnations as it struck the Tul'Van robot; Dinosaur, Thunder, Zeo, Turbo, Astro, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Storm, Thundersaurus, Delta Squad, Mystic, Drivemax, Jungle Pride, High Octane, Samurai, and back into the Legacy Megazord as the seven Rangers let out a mighty battle cry, slashing the Tul'Van Megazord repeatedly with its axe, kicking the robot away. On the main Empire ship, Luven let out a cry of 'NO!' as the robot collided, both exploding in an amazing fireball, the Tul'Van Empire was no more.

On the ground, the Veteran Rangers stood before the new team as they prepared to leave, smiling proudly. "The future is in excellent hands, thanks to you," said Jen Scotts, standing beside Wes. "It was an honor to fight beside every single one of you." said Zeke. "The honor was all ours, friend." said T.J. "If you ever need us again, just let us know. We'll come running." Connor said. In an explosion of light, the Veteran Rangers, their allies, and Sentinel Knight vanished. Eve, Aquatina, and Seamus all approached Jake, putting their hands over his Morpher, the male saying "The curse of the Ghost Ranger is over." said Morpher glowed, falling off his wrist and into his other hand, looking up as the the two Proto Rangers walked away, Eve hugging him and handing back to her brother the Phantom Legacy Morpher. "We'll be watching over you, Brother." she said as she turned to look to her allies, smiling. "Take care of each other, and keep the world safe." Eve then walked over to her two allies, the three of them vanishing.

"It's over.." said Zeke, falling to his knees and starting to laugh. "What do we do now?" asked Vanessa, looking around at the destruction, Diane side hugging her. "We rebuild, and we move on." "Will Crystal Harbor still need us?" asked Spike, unsure. "It all depends on the situation" said T.K, joining them. "As long as the world needs help from those that wish to harm innocents? We'll always be needed." said Jerome, the six of them looking into the sky as the sun started to rise over the city.

A few weeks later, there was a knock at Jake's apartment, he opening the door to see Diane, who smiled. "Hey, I was wanting to ask if you'd like to join us all for a Christmas party at the Garage." After the war had ended, they worked hard on rebuilding their head quarters, repairing the Legacy Cycles and making it look pretty. Jake hesitated for a moment, before hugging her tightly. "About what you said at the final battle." "I-It was the heat of the moment, I was scared, we were losing and-" Jake leaned in to kiss her lips gently, her eyes widening and cheeks turning pink. "I love you too, Diane. I'd be honored to join you at the party." Grabbing his jacket, the two headed out, laughing.

-The End-


End file.
